


Возвращение

by innokentya



Series: Не твоя стая [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Говорят, что возвращаться куда-либо — плохая примета. Враки.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Не твоя стая [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354287
Kudos: 7





	1. Возвращение — Лидия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Посвящение:  
> 1\. Моей стае. KarinaBai и ЛиВи, я готова возвращаться к каждой из вас вечно. Даже если путь "так далек". Даже если видимость ни к черту. Даже если никуда не уходила.  
> 2\. Самой идеальной в мире Коре Хейл. Seli Creston, этому циклу я благодарна за тебя, а тебе за высокую оценку ему.  
> ______  
> Зарисовки из жизни не совсем обычной "стаи" Хейла. В этой вселенной Дерек, Стайлз и Лидия живут вместе.  
> Продолжение цикла в соавторстве с KarinaBai. Хронология:  
> "Мороженое" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2499869  
> "Мандарины" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2721354  
> "Не перегори" от innokentya  
> "Букет ароматов" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3152896  
> "Стайлз приехал" от innokentya  
> "Переставляя шахматные фигуры" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3549975  
> "48 часов" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3553765  
> "Не моргай" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3628253  
> "Шоу началось" от innokentya  
> "Волшебное снадобье" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4023591  
> "Полуночное SMS" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4044163  
> "А может к черту любовь?" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4170019  
> "Кроме одной" от innokentya - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4142160  
> "Padam" от innokentya  
> "Мясо, кровь, секс" от KarinaBai – https://ficbook.net/readfic/4821965  
> "Возвращение" от innokentya
> 
> Этой части суждено стать заключительной в этом цикле. Спасибо всем, кто так или иначе был с нами-авторами, с этим сюжетом, с этими героями ♥

Стенд-ап удается записать только с одиннадцатого дубля.

Лидия раздраженно сжимает переносицу, усевшись на заднем сидении автомобиля, и вполголоса слушает бормотание Тео, молодого оператора, недавно устроившегося к ним на канал. Она не знает, является ли их телекомпания его первым местом работы, но уже мысленно сочувствует мальчишке. В принципе, он не такой и мальчишка, может на пару лет младше её. Но справиться с объемом работы ему будет сложно.

Особенно, если все журналисты будут лажать точно так же, как она сегодня. Впрочем они — не Лидия, а потому Тео скоро войдет в колею. Наверное.

Лидия на автомате укладывает микрофон на привычное место, в коробку, и точно так же на автомате отвечает на какой-то вопрос Тео. Судя по его недоуменному взгляду, ответ, естественно, приходится невпопад, но Лидию это не особо заботит. Она больше вслушивается в шум города за автомобильным окном, нежели в их разговор. Точнее, в монолог Тео.

Ничего. Он переживет.

***

Когда начитка сюжета с горем пополам заканчивается, Лидия позорно сбегает из студии. Сбегает на балкон, чтобы затянуться сигаретой. Её порядком подзадолбало собственное неуравновешенное состояние, но сил на то, чтобы схватить себя за рыжие волосы и вытащить из этой идиотской эмоциональной трясины, не находится. Чтобы поджечь сигарету, приходится чиркнуть зажигалкой несколько раз, и только после этого Лидия замечает, что пальцы мелко трясутся.

Ничего. Ничего страшного. Тремор — явление редкое, скоро пройдет. А не пройдет — Лидия таки раскошелится на дорогое успокоительное, и все постепенно придет в норму. Когда-нибудь.

Дверь за спиной открывается с чуть слышимым скрипом. Лидии это не нравится, она практически ощетинивается, словно хищница, готовая отстаивать свою территорию и свою правоту, потому что уверена — сейчас начнутся нотации от Криса. Но она ошибается.

Сзади тихо щелкает зажигалка, и вошедший с легкостью затягивается, а после выпускает облачко дыма. Несколько медленных шагов, и рядом с Лидией облокачивается о перила Кейт Арджент.

Да, только сестры начальника мне и не хватало, — обреченно проносится в голове у Лидии, но на деле она растягивает губы в измученной улыбке и салютует Кейт рукой с сигаретой.

— Это дерьмо нихрена не расслабляет, — констатирует Кейт после нескольких долгих секунд молчания и еще нескольких затяжек. — Только вот привыкла и бросить никак не могу. А ты?

Лидия молча пожимает плечами. Заядлым курильщиком назвать она себя не может, потому и не знает, что ответить Кейт. Что она сбегает сюда от всего на свете и курит просто так, чтобы не сойти с ума? Может, если молчать, то диалог сам собой умрет в зародыше?

Да только Кейт не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд. Все знают о том, что она пришла работать сюда лишь после назначения Криса на должность, но никто даже не смеет и пикнуть в её сторону. Нет, руководителя никто не боится, все переживают за сохранность своей шкуры из-за самой Кейт. Она та, которую принято называть стервой, но, желательно, конечно, за глаза. Она из той породы, что на порох сотрет и не оглянется. Но если Кейт не злить, то она кажется довольно милым и безобидным существом.

— Слышала, у тебя сегодня были проблемы с сюжетом?

Лидия ежится от неприятного чувства, возникшего в груди.

— Тео пожаловался?

Кейт спокойно улыбается на этот язвительный выпад.

— Не пожаловался, а просто поделился размышлениями. И мне показалось, что тебе нужна профессиональная помощь…

Лидия закрывает глаза, мысленно считает до пяти, чтобы не выругаться вслух, а после, отправив окурок в свободный полет и развернувшись к Кейт, отрезает:

— Психиатру меня сдашь?

Кейт пару мгновений удивленно наблюдает за Лидией, которая, очевидно, собирается держать оборону, а после заливисто хохочет:

— Нет, вообще-то я хотела предложить тебе напиться, ну или хотя бы устроить девичник с горячим шоколадом и просмотром сопливых сериалов. Но теперь я так погляжу, что ты не настроена на мирное сосуществование.

Лидия чувствует, как алая краска заливает щеки. В последнее время она все воспринимает в штыки, потому что ей банально сложно принять тот факт, что кому-то может быть не плевать на неё. Она сникает и принимается рыться в карманах пальто. Сигарета. Ей явно нужна еще сигарета.

Которую ей любезно предлагает все та же Кейт, вместе с зажигалкой.

Во рту противно горчит, но Лидия все равно затягивается и вновь опирается о перила, надеясь, что хотя бы эта хлипкая преграда даст ей необходимую поддержку.

— Извини, Кейт, но мне кажется, что мы с тобой немного не в тех отношениях, чтобы пить вместе. Да и твое предложение уже неактуально, — голос Лидии звучит глухо. — Я подвязываю с алкоголем…

Кейт коротко хмыкает, и на балконе вновь воцаряется молчание. Впрочем, ненадолго, Кейт наверняка пришла сюда с определенной целью и пытается её добиться во что бы то ни стало.

— Знаешь, когда я узнала, куда попал мой братец, то очень удивилась и обрадовалась одновременно. «Hales Enterprise» — слишком именитая в нашем городе структура, что уж говорить о канале… А еще я всегда завидовала одной из журналисток, здесь работающих. Её сюжеты всегда собирали множество просмотров и удивительно теплых отзывов. Об её авторской программе и вовсе речи нельзя было заводить, чтобы не услышать в ответ что-нибудь восхищенное. И знаешь, — Кейт затягивается еще раз и поворачивается к Лидии, — я разочарована. Потому что вблизи эта девушка оказалась даже ни на йоту не похожей на ту, которую демонстрирует нам с экрана сама же. Поникшая, разбитая, не принимающая помощи от других… Мисс Мартин, вы разрушили мою картинку идеальности журналиста, если честно.

Лидия даже не сердится на Кейт за её слова. Она крутит в пальцах сгоревшую наполовину сигарету и размышляет над услышанным. Все в точности так, как Кейт и думает. Лидия просто создала вокруг себя идеальный образ, идеальную жизнь, идеальную… семью. А как только рухнула одна из косточек домино, то и все остальное посыпалось в тотчас. Отстраивать заново что-либо Лидия не хочет и не может, а потому лишь играет кого-то, похожего на себя прежнюю, безо всякого удовольствия.

— Я знаю, что у тебя произошло, Лидс, — голос Кейт мягок и вкрадчив, и от этого почему-то хочется сжатся в комочек. — И чисто по-женски мне тебя очень жаль. Но тебе не нужно чье-либо сочувствие. Тебе нужна встряска. Причем только от самой себя. Никто другой восстановить тебя не сможет. Не надоело еще себя жалеть?

Лидии очень и очень хочется ответить отрицательно, но она понимает, что Кейт чертовски, до костного мозга чертовски права. Что она повязла в собственной печали, в собственных эмоциях, будто бабочка в паутине, и чем меньше сопротивляется, тем больше шансов, что паук вот-вот до неё доберется. А ведь крылья большие и сильные, несколько рывков — и можно бы вырваться. Можно бы… Да только надо ли?

— Надоело, — тихо говорит она, туша окурок о перила. — Но я не знаю, как себя вернуть.

Кейт, уже докурившая и спрятавшая портсигар с зажигалкой в карман кожанки, кладет ладонь на плечо Лидии и крепко сжимает его:

— Для начала отпусти их. Отпусти, и этим вернешь. А потом они подскажут, как вернуть тебя.

Лидия наблюдает за тем, как второй окурок стремительно планирует вниз, и даже не замечает, что Кейт покидает балкон. Когда она вскидывает голову, то ей вообще сначала кажется, что произошедшего сейчас разговора и вовсем не было. Ведь… Ну с чего Кейт Арджент заговаривать с ней? И откуда она _все_ знает?..

Но плохие вести ведь не сидят на месте. Особенно — когда они о другом человеке. Еще больше — когда они о, как ни крути, человеке медийном. Ну и совершенно точно не тогда, когда сестра твоего начальника крутит роман с твоим напарником-оператором.

Глубоко вздохнув, Лидия отталкивается от перил и собирается покинуть свое временное убежище, пока еще не слишком продрогла. Перед стеклянной дверью, разделяющую балкон и коридор, Лидия ненадолго замирает, разглядывая себя в отражении.

Глубокие тени, так давно залегшие под глазами, остаются символом не одной бессонной ночи, а посреди лба пролегла едва заметная складка. Раньше её не было, она результат выработавшейся привычки — все норовящих сойтись на переносице нахмуренных бровей. Что же… Любовь к позднему уходу ко сну и частичную хмурость в поведении Лидия явно «одолжила» у Дерека, и ей это известно. Легко касаясь стеклянной поверхности двери, она проводит по собственному отражению, будто это поможет убрать с лица показное недовольство. Недовольство и усталость, ставшую ей лучшим другом этой осенью.

Высоко вздернутый острый подбородок и слегка рванные движения — наследие от Стайлза, спору нет. Лидия всегда любила наблюдать за вечно непоседливым Стилински, и, видимо, неосознанно скопировала себе часть модели его поведения, чтобы вот сейчас, когда его остро не хватает в повседневной жизни, выпустить это наружу сквозь себя. И в какой-то мере это довольно неплохо, только вот…

Как получилось, что сейчас она не видит в себе… себя?

Впрочем, привычки и манеру общаться Лидия часто «одалживала» у знакомых ей людей, считая, что таким образом стает ближе к ним. Но сейчас… Сейчас её не устраивает то, что она видит в отражении. С оконного стекла на неё взирает побитая жизнью девушка, которой не место на телевидении и вообще среди счастливых людей. Огромными и отчего-то перепуганными глазами оттуда глядит подобие прежней Лидии Мартин, её жалкая тень, то, что соткано, а после разрушено двумя её любимыми мужчинами… В сознании раненной птицей бьется фраза, брошенная Кейт: «Не надоело еще себя жалеть?»

Лидия делает глубокий вздох, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда снова встречается взглядом с собственным отражением, на её лице нет ни капли сомнения. И сейчас она видит в глазах той, зеркальной Лидии, мелькнувшую надежду на приход лучших времен.

Так может пора положить начало им прямо сейчас? Она ведь сможет, правда?

Она ведь, черт подери, Лидия Мартин. Та самая _девушка в доспехах из красной юбки от Gucci и губной помады от Clinique, которая не вздрагивает, когда громко хлопает дверь, не покрывается мурашками во время просмотра «Паранормального явления» и совершенно не боится трудностей._ Та самая девушка, которая долгое время являлась самым-мать-его ответственным сотрудником канала, способным и в дождь, и в слякоть, и в гребанный Армагеддон выехать на место происшествия и сделать лучший репортаж, подробности которого еще бы долго обсуждали в Нью-Йорке. Та самая девушка, умудрившаяся «сколотить» собственную «стаю» и долгое время поддерживать в ней мир и спокойствие. Так почему бы и не продолжить это делать дальше?

И даже если не получится, даже если она снова рухнет, разбив подбородок до крови, если оставит на руках множество ссадин, если лишится последних опор и поддержек, она может хотя бы попытаться. Говорят, что спрос не бьет в нос. За последние полгода жизнь поколотила Лидию так, что еще один удар она вполне способна вынести.

Она сильная. Она справится. Она… надеется на это.

Воздух в легких кажется нестерпимо сладким. Пожалуй, именно так нужно ощущать важность принимаемых решений.

Испытывая непреодолимое желание совершить какую-нибудь ребяческую глупость, Лидия коротко ухмыляется, одергивая всех кошек, принявшихся скрестись на душе, и берется за дверную ручку. Но та внезапно самостоятельно проворачивается под слегка озябшими пальцами, и Лидия, потеряв равновесие, запоздало понимает, что сейчас свалится кому-то под ноги. Но этого не случается — чьи-то крепкие руки обвивают её за талию, удерживая её от падения. В нос ударяет знакомый запах дорогих духов, и Лидии не требуется видеть лица своего случайного спасителя, она и так знает его имя.

Губы сами по себе расплываются в теплой улыбке, когда Лидия встречается взглядом с Крисом. Тот смотрит на неё слишком внимательно, и это в полной мере выдает его обеспокоенность. Только Лидия больше не собирается кому-либо давать поводы для переживаний.

— Кофе, шеф?

Впервые за несколько последних недель голос Лидии звучит вполне беззаботно. Возможно, именно потому Крис не сразу понимает, что говорит его подопечная, ведь еще несколько мгновений отмалчивается. Затем, видимо, поняв, что с Лидией все в порядке, он отпускает её и делает пару шагов назад, позволяя ей пройти в коридор. Единственное, что сейчас беспокоит Лидию — это отсутствие каблуков. В туфлях она смотрелась бы сейчас намного эффектней. Впрочем, вспомнив, что еще пару секунд назад была в шаге от падения, она с удовольствием встречает мысль, что кеды придают ей уверенности. И совсем неважно, что на тебе надето, когда ты ощущаешь себя королевой, ведь так?

Прежде чем Крис закрывает за собой балконную дверь, он хмыкает каким-то своим мыслям и мягко отвечает на вопрос Лидии:

— Черный, три сахара. Как обычно.

Лицо Лидии озаряет широкая улыбка. Этот ниочемный разговор ощущается чем-то вроде пары поворотов на Маховике Времени, если бы такой, конечно, у Лидии имелся. Но она вполне сможет стать им для самой себя. Она справится, обязательно.

Расправив плечи и выровняв спину, Лидия проходит коридором так уверено и изящно, что неискушенный может решить, будто она вообразила себя на красной дорожке.

Вполне возможно. Сегодня работа станет её личной красной дорожкой для возвращения к себе настоящей. Для возвращения к нормальному, привычному существованию. Для возвращения к стабильности, если такая еще может появиться в её жизни.

Может. Должна. Нет, попросту обязана появиться.

И плевать, что путь для возвращения будет не совсем простым.

Лидия широко улыбается и думает о том, что, наверное, стоит попросить у Криса номер Кейт.

Кажется, она задолжала ей «спасибо».


	2. Возвращение — Дерек

— Так. Давай еще раз. — Дереку кажется, что если бы люди умели разговаривать на ультразвуке, то Кора орала бы сейчас именно в пределе слышимости летучих мышей и некоторых птиц. — Стайлз забил на вас с Лидс большой такой хер, ушел к нашему обожаемому дядюшке Пи, Лидия на этой почве впала в депрессию, потом пыталась помочь Стайлзу с выздоровлением и заболела сама, ты разбил дяде нос, затем увидел Стайлза где-то в городе и вы поцеловались, но он назвал тебя мудаком, и потому ты решил отдалиться от всех и вся, а в особенности от Лидии, нажрался и почти переспал с одной из своих постоянных клиенток? — Кора тяжело дышит, буравя Дерека злым взглядом. — Я ничего не пропустила? Совершенно точно ничего? К примеру, чего-то вроде подписания нами всеми контракта на участие в каком-нибудь бразильском сериале? А?

Дерек еще сильнее вжимается в любимое с подросткового возраста кресло и, словно возвратившись в то время, когда всей семьей жили здесь, подбирает ноги под себя. Он совершенно не ощущает себя на тридцать один, максимум — на шестнадцать, и сейчас он получит свою первую головомойку от — блядь, кто бы узнал, то оборжался, — младшей на два года сестры. Но как бы абсурдно это не звучало, Дерек даже глаз не поднимает на меряющую широкими шагами гостиную теперь уже своей квартиры Кору. Он и без того знает, что увидит в её взгляде.

Злость. Недоумение. Боль.

Боль из-за того, что она не может помочь своему пиздец какому непутевому брату, а потому злится еще и на себя. Что не уследила, не предупредила возможного локального Апокалипсиса, не уберегла от паршивых поступков с паршивыми последствиями. Впрочем, по правде говоря, она и не обязана была это делать; кто и виноват во всем, так только сам Дерек. Но кому только легче от того, что он осознает это?

Явно не ему. И не Лидии. Его любимой рыжеволосой девочке, всегда понимающей и заботливой.

Она даже постирала лифчик ебаной Рейес, который та то ли специально, то ли непреднамеренно оставила в гостиной лофта. То, что у Дерека банально не встал на — спору нет — красивую, но нелюбимую, неродную женщину, наверняка задело Эрику. Отомстить решила? Туше. А Лидия та еще молодец. Ни слова не сказала о том, что считает его изменником. Молча затолкала находку в шкаф и закрыла дверцу.

Из-за которой ядерно-зеленая вещица и выпала Дереку под ноги одним «чудесным» декабрьским утром, чем довела его до настоящего ступора. Пару секунд он пялился на лифчик, как на послание из фильмов ужаса, а затем очень быстро все понял. И когда это осознание навалилось на него неподъемным грузом, он просто сбежал. Как последний трус — без объяснений, извинений и прощаний. Кажется, это называют уходом «по-английски».

В висках отчего-то бьется мысль, что Стайлз окрестил бы это скорее уходом «по-свински». И был бы по-своему прав, потому что сам, сваливая к Питеру, хотя бы оставил прощальный ужин и записку. А Дерек ничего.

Кора останавливается в нескольких шагах от кресла, скрестив руки на груди. Дерек знает, что она хмурится, и от этого еще больше смахивает на него самого. Посмотреть на сестру отчего-то настолько же сложно, как разлепить губы после хорошей вечерней попойки. И страшно, и стыдно.

— Знаешь единственную причину, по которой я тебе сейчас не врежу, Дерек Хейл? — Кора чеканит каждое слово так, что они, кажется, отпечатываются на внутренней стороне черепной коробки Дерека.

Нечленораздельное мычание Дерека Кора явно воспринимает за отрицательный ответ и рассадовано шепчет:

— Потому что никто не накажет тебя хуже тебя же самого. Твой минус в том, Дерек, что ты мудак, — ругательные слова до сих пор звучат от Коры как что-то странное, но Дерек молча проглатывает про себя все лезущие наружу нравоучения. — А плюс — в том, что ты это осознаешь.

Шумно выдохнув, Кора растирает ладонями предплечья и наконец-то присаживается на диван. Дерек смотрит на неё исподлобья, следит за тем, как на её милом личике явно отображается сложнейший мыслительный процесс и, наверное, впервые в жизни, просит кого-то там наверху, чтобы ей пришла в голову какая-нибудь гениальная идея.

В конце концов Кора устало откидывается на подушки и вздыхает:

— Так. Хватит с тебя гостинницы. Пока можешь пожить у меня, страдалец. Как раз придумаем, чем можно помочь твоему горю. Хейлы своих не бросают.

Фраза «если это, конечно, не Питер» практически невесома, но Дерек все равно её слышит. Его едва ощутимо передергивает от имени «дорогого» родственника, и он невольно, ассоциативно даже, сразу переключается на мысли о Стайлзе. Прикрывая глаза ладонью, все, что Дерек чувствует, это то, как он соскучился за несносным порой Стилински.

Творящийся в жизни пиздец грозит быть бесконечным.

***

Или же нет.

Об этом Дерек размышляет спустя несколько дней, сжимая в руке телефон, на экране которого высвечивается сообщение от Лидии — короткое и точное, как обычно:

_«Two Little Red Hens, Вторая Авеню, 1652. Завтра, 14:00. До встречи»._

Когда Кора несильно пихает его локтем в бок, Дерек от неожиданности дергается так, что лишь чудом не роняет смартфон на пол. Кора же этим временем уже бесцеремонно заглядывает в открытое сообщение и довольно улыбается, завидев имя отправителя.

— Радуйся, мудила, — в её голосе нет ни капли злости. — Лидия — золото, сама решила сделать первый шаг.

Дерек раздраженно поджимает губы и прячет телефон в задний карман шорт. Ему не особо нравится, что сестра пытается лезть в его отношения, но где-то в глубине души он понимает, что без поддержки Коры вряд ли справится.

— А если она скажет, что хочет расстаться? — Дерек злится сам на себя за ту обреченность, с которой произносит эту фразу.

Кора, подпирая плечом стену, внимательно смотрит на него:

— Помолюсь за то, что — аллилуйя! — она прозрела. — Дерек, видимо, меняется в лице, потому что Кора, кашлянув, спешит добавить: — Вообще-то вы свободные люди, и она вольна делать все, что пожелает. И именно потому, чтобы завтра не произошло непоправимого, ты сейчас пойдешь спать. Ляжешь, отоспишься, как положено, и к утру, авось, станешь напоминать нормального человека. Мужчину, по крайней мере, а не тряпку, чтобы при встрече сделать все возможное, чтобы вернуть себе расположение Лидс. Она девочка умная и обязательно попытается тебя понять.

Потирая лоб, Дерек отрешенно кивает в ответ на слова Коры. Почти дойдя до гостевой комнаты, в которой когда-то располагалась его же спальня, он оборачивается:

— А если не поймет?

— Тогда я оторву тебе голову, потому что ты недостаточно старался, — Кора смотрит на него спокойно, давая понять, что в любом случае, чего бы не говорила вслух, будет на его стороне.

Дерек трясет головой, прекрасно понимая, что со стороны выглядит как расклеившаяся после неудачного свидания старшеклассница, и прикрывает за собой дверь.

Пиздец все еще маячит на горизонте и имеет все шансы остаться важным гостем в жизни Хейла.

***

В кафе Дерек приходит за полчаса до условленного времени. Нет, не потому, что не любит опаздывать, а потому что не знает, чем еще себя можно занять, кроме бесцельного шатания по дому туда-сюда. Встав в шесть, он успел раза четыре — не со зла, конечно, — поругаться с Корой, а точнее — слишком категорично огрызнуться на её замечания по поводу его состояния. В итоге, упаковав себя в первую попавшуюся одежду, Дерек покинул квартиру, напоследок довольно звучно хлопнув дверью.

До «Двух маленьких рыжих курочек» он добрался довольно быстро, минут за сорок: это учитывая, что половину из всего времени ему довелось простоять в пробках, отчаянно матеря водителей рядом, поломавшееся впереди такси и даже ебаные небеса, которые позволили всему этому пиздецу сотвориться в его жизни.

Сейчас же он хмуро сканирует взглядом поверхность стола и лежащий на нем телефон, искренне надеясь, что Лидии не заблагорассудится отменить их встречу. Официантку, подскочившую к нему буквально через несколько минут, как он приземлился на стул, Дерек едва ли сразу не послал куда подальше, но затем взял себя в руки и попросил принести стакан минералки.

Ничего другого в горло ему сейчас не полезет. Да и минералка будто сопротивляется, противно царапает горло; пузырьков газа слишком много, настолько, что после первого глотка Дерек даже ненадолго закашливается. Стайлз бы рассердился, узнав, что Дерек позволяет себе газированные напитки, уж слишком серьезно он всегда относился к теории здорового питания. Хорошо, что хоть Лидия никогда не заморачивалась по этому поводу.

Сделав еще пару мелких глотков, Дерек аккуратно ставит стакан рядом с телефоном и откидывается на спинку стула, безразличным взглядом рассматривая разномастных прохожих, скользящих за витриной. Когда-то, кажется в прошлой жизни, а на самом деле — не больше, чем полгода назад, они обожали выбираться «стаей» в похожие кафешки, всегда в разные, и, накупив всяческой еды, сидели и сочиняли незнакомым, проходящим мимо ньюйоркцам совершенно необыкновенные истории жизни.

Дерек криво ухмыляется и понимает, что сейчас, даже сильно захотев, не сможет запустить свою фантазию в то же русло. В прохожих сейчас он видит лишь оболочку и эмоцию, которую та излучает. А вот история ускользает, отказывает сочиняться.

Ну и черт с ней.

Хотя бы потому, что дверной колокольчик в виде — кто бы мог подумать, правда? — нескольких маленьких красных курочек тихо звякает, и в помещение быстрым шагом заходит Лидия. Его Лидия.

Она радостно машет баристе, наверняка хорошей знакомой, широко улыбается ей, и за эти пару секунд между ними происходит настолько непринужденный немой диалог, что Дереку даже невольно стает завидно. А когда-то вот так, без слов, Лидия общалась только с ним и Стайзом. Когда-то, твою мать.

На самом деле, Лидия выглядит прелестно. Как и всегда. Несмотря на то, что декабрь уже плотно вступил в свои права, снега Нью-Йорк не дождался, но морозило на улице знатно. На Лидии новенькое — совершенно точно, потому что Дерек не видел его прежде — короткое черное пальто, красная беретка и — что действительно удивительно — красные леггинсы. Или колготки? Брючки? К черту, Дерек никогда не мнил себя законодателем женской моды, не разбираясь в нюансах и позволяя Лидии одеваться так, как она считала нужным. И она всегда выглядела как с иголочки.

Вот и сейчас тоже.

Наконец-то Лидия начинает рассматриваться по сторонам. Наткнувшись взглядом на слегка поникшего Дерека, она все еще улыбается, но он подмечает — уже не так лучезарно, и довольно быстро пересекает зал, пробираясь к облюбованному им столику. Дерек, как на автомате, приподнимается со стула, забирает у Лидии сумочку, помогает ей избавиться от пальто и сам относит его к вешалке у входа. Когда он возвращается, Лидия уже сидит напротив его места, рассматривая себя в небольшое зеркало, и кончиком указательного пальца убирает слегка растершуюся в уголке губ помаду. Дерек застывает на мгновение в паре шагов от столика, и Лидия, словно почувствовав его взгляд на себе, поднимает голову, быстро прячет пудреницу в маленькой — тоже красной, неужели ей всегда нравился этот цвет? — сумочке и вновь растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Здравствуй, Дерек. Давно не виделись.

Дерек отмирает, доходит до своего стула и практически падает на него. Ему хочется, как мальчишке, протянуть руки к ней, сжать её ладони в своих, согреть их, явно замерзших после прогулки по авеню, но он не может себе этого позволить. Пока, по крайней мере. Вместо этого Дерек выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки и отвечает:

— Привет, Лидс. Я… скучал.

Последнее слово звучит с полувопросительной интонацией, и Лидия это слышит, но даже ухом не ведет.

— Рада, что ты пришел. Если честно, то сомневалась в этом до последнего.

Дереково «Почему?» так и застревает в горле, потому что к столику снова подлетает жизнерадостная, сука, официантка, тыча в руки Лидии долбаное меню долбаного кафе. Лидия одаривает приветливую девушку яркой улыбкой и, даже не открыв книжечки, тут же говорит:

— Мне, будьте добры, панакоту и большой латте. Три сахара, пожалуйста. Моему спутнику — кофе с молоком, без сахара, и… — Она бросает на Дерека вопросительный взгляд, но тот лишь отрицательно качает головой. Ему кажется, что попробуй он что-нибудь съесть сейчас, то подавится на месте. Только Лидия Мартин всегда, вот практически всегда думает иначе. — И… пару капкейков с вишней, пожалуйста. Слышала от знакомых, что они тут у вас — сплошное объедение.

Официантка рассыпается в благодарностях, записывая заказ в крохотный блокнотик, и практически мгновенно улетучивается к направлению к баристе.

— Извини, Дерек, — Лидия пару секунд молчит, прежде чем продолжить, — просто ты выглядишь не лучшим образом. А я помню, что в моменты, когда тебе непросто, ты обычно редко ешь. Кто-то же должен думать о твоем питании за тебя, раз ты этой обязанностью пренебрегаешь.

Дереку кажется, что ему в глотку залили раскаленное железо, оттого и говорить тяжело, но он, растерев пальцами левую ладонь, едва приподнимает уголки губ:

— Кора… Кора пытается следить за моим рационом. Но у неё это хреново получается.

Лидия усмехается, откинувшись на спинку стула:

— Странно, если честно. Кора упрямей, чем ты, и эту черту характера я всегда в ней любила до чертиков.

Дерек проглатывает комок, невесть откуда взявшийся поперек горла, и тихо, будто на пробу, интересуется:

— А во мне?

Лидия осекается на полуслове, когда ей доходит смысл сказанного Дереком, и она неловко замирает, избегая смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Дерек понимает, что, наверное, сболтнул лишнего, и уже хочет извиниться перед Лидией за неудачную… шутку (?), как ситуацию спасает официантка, принесшая им их заказ. Её кроткое «Приятного аппетита!» разбивает ставшую звонкой тишину, и Дерек буквально ощущает, как осколки той больно царапают кожу, оставляя там заметные отметины. Спасибо, что хоть не до крови, — так и норовит сказать кому-то невидимому, но в следующий момент начинает говорить Лидия, одновременно ковыряя вилкой свою панакоту, и Дерек резко зажмуривается. До его разума доходят слова, оброненные его рыжей, но… Но верить в то, что это правда, он отказывается. Именно потому, убрав руки от чашки с кофе подальше, так, на всякий случай, он внимательно смотрит на Лидию и переспрашивает:

— Что, прости?

Лидия, вздохнув и отложив вилку в сторону, наконец-то встречается с ним взглядом и, не мигая, спокойно сообщает:

— Я переезжаю, Дерек.

Дереку кажется, что кто-то выбивает из-под него стул, и сейчас он рухнет на пол. Ну или аккуратная цветная плитка просто разверзнется, и его в одно мгновение поглотит бездна, даже не подавившись. Он подозревал, что ничего хорошего от их сегодняшнего разговора ждать не стоит, но одно дело думать, а совсем другое — проживать это все, чувствовать на собственной шкуре. Дерек пытается прокашляться, будто что-то на этом ебаном белом свете может помочь убрать жжение в области солнечного сплетения, и прячет руки под стол, ведь уверен, что пальцы мелко дрожат. Все-таки неизвестность пугает куда меньше, чем настоящее.

Нервно облизав губы, Дерек продолжает рассматривать Лидию:

— Глупый вопрос, но… Почему?

Лидия, безупречная и спокойная, будто совсем не она сейчас решает судьбу их уже недо-«стаи», делает мелкий глоток латте и, отставляя чашку, мягко улыбается. Улыбка, как не странно, кажется чем-то вроде извинения. По крайней мере, так считает Дерек.

— Лофт слишком большой для меня. Порой мне кажется, что я могу затеряться во всех этих комнатах, — Лидия запинается всего на секунду, и уже этого Дереку хватает, чтобы понять, сколько все-таки боли они со Стайлзом ей причинили. — Мне больше не уютно там.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы задать еще один вопрос или попросить её не уходить, или же, вполне возможно, свалиться ей в ноги, но Лидия продолжает говорить, помешивая ложечкой свой горячий напиток:

— Ты не волнуйся, я уже подыскала себе вполне сносный вариант. Квартирка небольшая, как раз мне по карману, и, что немаловажно, находится ближе к телестудии, нежели лофт. Почти все вещи я успела перевести, в лофте осталась разве что мелочевка. Но, думаю, это не станет большой обузой, правда ведь? — Лидия сглатывает. — Так будет лучше для всех.

Когда Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что отрицательно качает головой, а Лидия, в свою очередь, слегка прищуривается, заметив это, он застывает на месте. Заправив одну из рыжих прядей, так и норовивших попасть в чашку с латте, Лидия чуть заметно прикусывает нижнюю губу и торопливо добавляет:

— Так будет лучше для меня.

Если бы сейчас Дерека Хейла спросили, что он чувствует, то он бы посоветовал поговорить с людьми, которые пережили удар молнией. Наверняка, у них нашлось бы слишком много схожего, хотя бы потому, что Дерек едва чувствует собственный пульс. Несмотря на то, что он привык справляться со многими сложностями в своей жизни, эта ситуация настолько патовая, что остается разве волком выть. Лидия, будто понимая, каково ему сейчас, внезапно протягивает к нему руку и нежно накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Дер… Не ищи лишних причин в себе или в ком-то другом. Я приняла решение самостоятельно, и от того, что ты будешь себя корить, ничего не изменится. К тому же, — она сжимает ладонь чуть более ощутимо, — рано или поздно это должно было бы случиться. Возможно, сейчас нам всем будет чуть легче, пока мы не так привязаны… к одному месту.

Несказанное «к друг другу» зависает над их столиком, как настоящий дамоклов меч, но никто из них не спешит перерезать тонкую ниточку, удерживающую опасное лезвие. Лидия одергивает руку, возвращаясь к панакоте, а Дерек, наконец-то совладав с собственными эмоциями, принимается пить кофе. Он до жути горький и горячий, но Дереку плевать на обожжённые нёбо и язык, у него в голове просто не укладывается то, что привычный мир не просто рухнул — распался в пыль, превратился в историю, как будто никогда и не существовал. Внезапно он вспоминает вчерашний разговор с Корой и понимает, что обязан объясниться с Лидией, даже если она все равно навсегда уйдет из его жизни. Отставив чашку, он снова окидывает Лидию взглядом — она едва притрагивается к заказанному пирожному, хотя Дерек уверен, что оно действительно вкусное. Очевидно, не только ему кусок в горло не лезет.

Шумно вздохнув, Дерек растерянно потирает лоб, а после выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— Лидс, послушай, прости меня, не уходи. Я люблю тебя…

Лидия моментально бледнеет. Она выглядит так, будто несчастная панакота сейчас удушит её изнутри, но она быстро находит в себе силы не измениться в лице. Бумажная салфетка едва касается губ Лидии, но на ней все равно остаются отпечатки красной помады, и сейчас они кажутся Дереку взаправдашними кровавыми разводами. Пока он следит за тем, как причудливо выглядят эти яркие всполохи на белоснежном фоне салфетки, рядом с той на столешнице приземляется несколько банкнот. Лидии, судя по всему, хорошо известны расценки в этом кафе, ну или же она попросту не заморачивается такими мелочами. Еще пару мгновений — и остолбеневший Дерек даже понять не может, что происходит. Лидия попросту сбегает, черт подери, из кафе, едва успев захватить свое пальто и одеваясь на ходу.

— Твою мать, — шипит Дерек сквозь зубы, срываясь вслед за ней.

***

Дерек вылетает из кафе, даже забыв накинуть куртку. Возле Лидии уже притормозило такси, так что несколько секунд — и она уедет, скроется из поля зрения, так и не позволив Дереку объясниться до конца.

— Лидс… — Дерек хватает Лидию за запястье, прежде чем она садится в автомобиль. Водитель бросает на них слегка раздраженный и одновременно вопросительный взгляд, в котором легко читается вопрос, так и не заданный пассажирке: «А не уебать ли этого „джентльмена“, чтобы он не приставал?»

Лидия кидает сумочку на сидение, подтверждая свое желание уехать, но все равно оборачивается к Дереку. Сейчас её лицо так близко от его, что всего одно движение — и можно коснуться её губ. Но Дерек не смеет. Не в этот раз. Он внимательно смотрит в зеленые глаза своей «банши» и тихо шепчет:

— Я не спал с ней.

— С кем? — Вздернутая, словно из-за удивления, бровь могла бы провести кого-то другого, но не Дерека. Он замечает, как у Лидии начинает мелко-мелко дрожать нижняя губа.

— Лидс… Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Я не изменял тебе. Никогда.

Лидия делает пару рваных вдохов, а затем её лицо снова озаряется самой приветливой в мире улыбкой. Впрочем, Дерек прекрасно знает, что это лишь показное.

— Все остальные свои вещи я заберу на днях. Удачи, Дерек.

Желтая дверца авто захлопывается перед самым носом Дерека. Через несколько секунд такси уже вливается в бесконечный поток машин Нью-Йорка.

Дереку остается лишь провожать его взглядом. Взглядом побитой собаки, — добавляет он про себя, прежде чем вернуться в кафе, чтобы расплатиться и забрать куртку.

План по возвращению Лидии Мартин, еще пару часов назад казавшийся практически идеальным, с треском проваливается.

***

Входная дверь открывается, на удивление, бесшумно, впрочем, рухни она ему сейчас под ноги, а не захлопнись за спиной, — Дерек бы даже не обратил внимания. Он действует на автомате, осматриваясь по сторонам пустым взглядом: видит все и одновременно ничего. Снять куртку, стащить с ног ботинки, прошлепать по полу до гостевой комнаты, завалиться лицом в подушку… Кажется, Дерек Хейл медленно эволюционировал в девчонку лет пяти. С парочкой незначительных различий — рост, щетина и ID-карта, благодаря которой можно спокойно купить что-нибудь из алкоголя.

Бутылка скотча, наобум выбранного ним в ближайшем супермаркете, лежит рядом с ним на покрывале. У него просто нет сил ни на что, даже чтобы повернуть крышку и напиться до полного забытья. Дерек мычит в чертову подушку от бессилия и думает о том, что подобного пиздеца в жизни похлебывать как-то не приходилось прежде. Перед глазами тут же встает образ Стайлза, отчаянно гримасничающего и растягивающего тонкие губы едва не до ушей, а фраза «Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз» больше не кажется Дереку смешной и нелепой.

Черт бы побрал такие первые разы.

Дерек кряхтит, будто ему лет семьсот, не меньше, и таки садится на кровати. Перед глазами настоящая пелена тумана, словно он _уже_ напился, а теперь пытается совладать с собственным организмом. Но что такое самовнушение? Лучше уж добить себя целиком и полностью, ведь так?

Пальцы с легкостью скользят по крышке, сдирая защитное покрытие и этикетку, а в нос уже ударяет характерный запах дешевого скотча, как с порога раздается спокойное:

— Если ты сейчас надерешься, я надеру тебе задницу, Дерек Хейл.

Дерек поднимает безразличный взгляд и видит обеспокоенную Кору. Впрочем, настоящие чувства она легко маскирует под раздражением, но за много лет он привык хорошо читать сестру. Она стоит, опершись плечом о дверной косяк, и её скрещенные на груди руки и впрямь являются не очень хорошим знаком. Даже несмотря на то, что она младше его на несколько лет и явно проигрывает в весовой категории, начистить ему лицо не доставит ей усилий. Во-первых, у него не поднимется рука даже защищаться, во-вторых, девушек не бьют, а, в-третьих…

Словно услышав то, о чем сейчас думает Дерек, Кора качает головой:

— Ты знаешь, что пять лет в секции восточных боевых искусств вспомнятся мне очень быстро, — она вскидывает руку в предупреждающем жесте. — И я не посмотрю, что ты мой грозный старший брат.

Дерек не боится её угроз, но послушно отставляет бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, он издает какой-то не вполне понятный даже для самого себя звук, но наверняка это что-то среднее между вытьем и рыком.

Кора оказывается возле него через несколько долгих мгновений, садится на пол, утыкаясь головой ему в колено, как в далеком детстве, и молчит. Ей не нужно спрашивать, что произошло, она и без того понимает, что пахнет жаренным. И как бы она не хорохорилась прежде, ей до жути жалко старшего брата, непутевого старшего брата. Кора легонько трется носом о джинсовую ткань, и вновь замирает. Дерек, действуя по наитию, касается ладонью затылка Коры и принимается пропускать её пряди сквозь пальцы. Это всегда было их негласной терапией, только иногда успокаивать Дерека приходила Лора. Дерек хмурится: ему только мыслей о покойной сестре сейчас не хватает, и без того тяжелее некуда. Кора проводит согнутым пальцем по костяшке левой ноги Дерека и едва заметно усмехается, ощутив, как тот чуть заметно дергается: Дерек всегда боялся щекотки, и практически невесомое прикосновение Коры сейчас кажется ему именно этим полудетским издевательством.

— Что стряслось, большой Дэ? — Дерек скорее интуитивно ощущает вопрос Коры, нежели на самом деле слышит его. Он тяжело вздыхает, а после, уставившись в потолок, безразлично сообщает:

— Она съезжает с лофта. Все кончено, сестренка, все кончено.

От резкого толчка в грудь Дерек закашливается. Кора, оказывается, взлетела на ноги за считанные доли секунды, и сейчас смотрит на него настолько негодующе, что Дереку на несколько мгновений хочется стать невидимым, иначе в нем сейчас точно прожгут дыру.

— И ты сдался, да? — Кора практически шипит, гневно глядя на Дерека. — Ты сдался? Ты, Дерек, твою мать нахрен, Хейл, взял и просто сдался?! Гениально, братик! — она принимается издевательски аплодировать. Каждый хлопок становится чем-то вроде забитого гвоздя в воображаемой крышке гроба, куда Дерек собирается спрятать все то, что ему было дорого эти несколько лет. — Из-за того, что у тебя не получилось объясниться с девушкой с первого раза, ты просто взял и опустил руки! Боже, да что с тобой?! Кто ты такой вообще? Я не знаю такого Дерека Хейла! Мой брат никогда не был таким!

Дерек отводит взгляд в сторону:

— Мы с ней не объяснялись.

От неожиданности Кора внезапно заикается:

— Ч-что, прости?

Проталкивать чертов воздух в легкие отчего-то дико сложно, и Дерек даже невольно усмехается: как же он собирался пить, когда даже дыхание причиняет ему слишком много неудобств?

— То, что слышала, — его голос слишком тих. — Мы не объяснялись. Она не захотела меня слушать. Просто уехала.

Кора хлопает себя по лбу, а после принимается мерить комнату широкими шагами.

— Ты… — у неё, кажется, закончились все нормальные слова. — Ты просто идиот, Дерек! Как, черт подери, можно таким быть? Да что ты за размазня в последнее время, а?!

Дерек устало прикрывает рукой глаза и радуется тому, что функция выработки слез, видимо, отмерла в нем за ненадобностью. Кора действительно права: он ведет себя хуже девочки-подростка, у которой приключилась первая несчастная любовь, а ведь мужчинам не стоит так убиваться по том, чего, судя по всему, уже не вернешь, но… Но слишком много всего связано со «стаей», слишком много всего связано с Лидией… А теперь это все просто придется «утилизировать» из памяти, иначе жить будет невозможно, оно будет сдавливать грудь и отягощать душу. Тьфу, хоть романы пиши, Дерек…

Кора нервно щелкает пальцами — переняла эту привычку у матери, а затем резко подлетает к Дереку.

— Слушай меня сюда, страдалец! — она негодует, чертовски негодует, и, будь у неё такое умение, давно бы испепелила молниями половину ни в чем не повинной квартиры. — Ты сейчас же поднимешь свою задницу и уйдешь отсюда. Уйдешь и не вернешься, пока не поговоришь с Лидией нормально, слышишь?!

Дерек качает головой, зная, что идея Коры заранее обречена на провал, но ту, кажется, не беспокоит его несогласие.

— Я знаю Лидию. Прекрасно знаю, — раздраженно потирает шею Кора. — И то, что она не стала тебя слушать — исключительно твоя вина, Дерек. Она всегда была понимающей, а если она сбежала посреди разговора, то… Дер… — она снова садится рядом с ним и берет его ладони в свои. — Посмотри на меня, а? — Дерек поднимает на неё взгляд, а она слабо улыбается ему в ответ. В её глазах блестят слезы, и сейчас Дерек действительно чувствует себя стопроцентным мудаком, что, собственно, подтверждает истину Коры о том, что она всегда права. — Я очень люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы у тебя все в жизни сложилось хорошо. Но порой, ты это знаешь и без меня, за свое счастье нужно побороться. Самый сложный и тяжелый труд — создавать отношения. Тяжелее этого только восстанавливать их. Но ты справишься, я знаю…

На этих словах Кора приподнимается и крепко обнимает Дерека. Тот безвольно утыкается ей в шею и, чувствуя тепло, исходящее от сестры, на короткое время чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, который случайно нашкодил, а теперь ожидает трепки от родителей. Но пока у него рядом есть такая сестра, он обязан ничего не бояться. Потому что он не может позволить ей быть сильнее его, так ведь не должно быть.

Объятия длятся недолго, потому что Дерек уверен — Кора вот-вот расплачется. Отстранившись, она мягко пихает его в плечо, а затем, схватив бутылку, торопится к выходу из комнаты. В дверях Кора застывает и, набрав в легкие побольше воздухе, выпаливает:

— А теперь поднял свой зад и пошел восстанавливать то, что прежде разрушил.

Она скрывается за тяжелой дверью, но Дерек уверен, что услышал короткий всхлип, и от этого на душе становится еще противней, нежели было. Последняя фразы Коры звучит как-то незакончено, и Дерек, растирая лицо ладонями, отрешенно думает о том, что как было бы просто, если любую жизненную неурядицу можно было бы припугнуть простой фразой: «А не то расскажу родителям». Все-таки очень плохо, что рано или поздно мы вырастаем из возраста, когда жалоба маме не сможет помочь уладить «самый страшный» казус.

Прежде чем Дерек поднимается на ноги, в его голове мелькает мысль, что он, кажется, начинает сходить с ума. Впрочем, будь даже так, он бы и не удивился.

Не после всего этого пиздеца.

Будто и не с ним все происходит, честное слово.

Но Кора права. Сдаваться рано. И, кажется, он уже обдумал, каким будет следующий шаг. Но для этого понадобится помощь третьей стороны.

Спускаясь в лифте на подземную парковку, Дерек с помощью всезнающей сети освежает в памяти адрес работы Лидии.

Все, чего ему хочется сейчас — чтобы, ради всего святого, на этот раз все получилось хотя бы вполовину так, как он рассчитывает. Наверное, именно поэтому совершенно детское желание скрестить пальцы на удачу внутри только возрастает.

Подавить тяжелый вздох и сесть в машину. Дерек на пару мгновений зажмуривается, а после проворачивает ключ зажигания и жмет педаль газа.

На удивление, звук мотора родной «Камаро» звучит как-то особенно успокаивающе.

***

Нажать на дверной звонок отчего-то слишком сложно; по крайней мере, Дереку кажется, что это равняется настоящему тринадцатому подвигу Геракла. Но какие бы небеса не упали ему на плечи, он делает то, что должен.

В руках у него маленькая дорожная сумка, и Дерек чувствует себя как-то по-особому глупо, но отступать уже некуда. По ту сторону двери слышатся легкие шаги, и хочется помолиться лишь о том, чтобы Лидия, завидев его в глазок, не развернулась восвояси. Но она, судя по всему, решает вести себя слишком беззаботно: именно потому дверь практически гостеприимно распахивается перед слегка смущенным Дереком.

Только вот в глазах Лидии радости от встречи не наблюдается, они, скорее, напоминают два огромных блюдца. А еще Дереку кажется, что так изредка на мир смотрел Стайлз — обеспокоено, но, в то же время, слегка заинтересовано. Лидия быстро смаргивает свое оцепенение и, скрестив руки на груди, спокойно интересуется:

— Дерек? Что ты тут делаешь?

Никогда прежде Дерек не думал о себе, как об умственно-отсталом, но, судя по всему, как раз эту роль он решил примерить этим вечером. Именно потому он криво улыбается, разводя руками:

— Ммм… С новосельем?

— Откуда ты знаешь мой адрес?

Дерек пожимает плечами:

— Подсказали. У тебя замечательные коллеги.

Лидия шумно вздыхает, явно еле удержавшись от закатывания глаз. Имя, слетевшее с её губ, кажется настоящим шипением:

— Крис…

Слегка виновато улыбаясь, Дерек поправляет её:

— Кейт.

— Ну твою же… — её маленькая ладошка легонько ударяется о поверхность двери. Дерек по-прежнему мнется на одном месте, не зная, что ему говорить дальше. Но ноосфера подбросила ему знакомство с чертовски умной девушкой. Когда Лидия наконец-то замечает сумку, её нижняя губа начинает предательски подрагивать.

— Оу. Я забыла в лофте что-то жизненно важное? — это звучит слишком язвительно и бьет Дереку прям поддых. Но Лидия быстро вешает на лицо дежурную улыбку и, пытаясь дотянуться до сумки, продолжает уже немного дружелюбней: — Впрочем, спасибо тебе за беспокойство в любом случае.

Дерек отводит руку с сумкой за спину, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Боже, в какой чертов водевиль он попал?!

— Ты не совсем забыла. Скорее… В общем, здесь фотоальбомы. Я думал, ты захочешь…

На лице Лидии мелькает какая-то нечитаемая эмоция, но она тут же растягивает губы в практически искренней улыбке, а после делает пригласительный жест рукой:

— Ладно… Ну входи, раз пришел.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Дерек медленно избавляется от кожанки, пытаясь как можно детальней рассмотреть новое жилище Лидии. Сама она уже упорхнула вглубь квартиры, не забыв выставить ему, как сама выразилась, «гостевые тапочки». На душе снова принимаются выть чертовы кошки: она даже о подобной детали побеспокоилась, но обувку «обновила», не забрала имеющуюся с лофта. Воистину говорят, что новую жизнь надо начинать с мелочей.

Квартира действительно уютна, как и говорила Лидия, даже несмотря на то, что явно еще не обжита. Дерек даже не задумывается о том, как давно она съехала сюда — день, два или может уже даже неделю назад? От таких мыслей становится еще хуже, и поэтому Дерек трясет головой, будто это поможет навести ему порядок в собственных мозгах. Ага, да как же…

Кухню найти проще простого: Лидия суетится именно там, в её руках мелькает кофейник, а в воздухе уже витает аромат только сваренного кофе. Дерек ставит сумку у входа в комнату, поближе к стене, чтобы не загораживать проход, и следит за каждым движением Лидии. Та, словно ощутив на себе его взгляд, поднимает на него глаза, мягко улыбается и, заправив волосы за уши, извиняющимся тоном тянет:

— Прости, полноценного ужина предложить тебе не могу, пока еще толком не обустроилась. Но кофе уже практически готов.

Дерек пожимает плечами — ему по-прежнему не хочется есть, но каким-то внутренним чутьем он понимает, что вряд ли сможет задержаться с Лидией подольше, если согласиться лишь на чашку горячего напитка. Именно потому он вскидывает руку, привлекая внимание Лидии:

— Мы могли бы заказать пиццу. Здесь неподалеку я видел вроде неплохое кафе, думаю, минут за пятнадцать-двадцать нам уже бы доставили необходимое.

Лидия закусывает нижнюю губу, видимо, интуитивно чует в его словах какой-то подвох, медлит несколько мгновений с ответом, а после отрешенно кивает. Дерек несмело улыбается и нашаривает в кармане джинсов телефон, куда совершенно на автомате пару минут назад вбил телефон пиццерии, что в квартале от новой квартиры Лидии.

— Только попроси, пожалуйста, двойной сыр, — долетает до Дерека тихая просьба, когда он уже слушает болтливого оператора, готового принять его заказ. Дерек оборачивается на застывшую с чашкой в руках Лидию и одними губами роняет:

— Я помню…

Шумный выдох Лидии разносится по всей кухне, а громкий стук чашки о столешницу барной стойки, делящей комнату пополам, рушит всю интимность момента. Дерек вновь отвлекается на голос в трубке, а Лидия возвращается к своему колдовству с кофеваркой. Когда заказ оставлен, телефон снова отправлен в карман, а сам Дерек едва не жмется к холодильнику, не находя себе места, Лидия кивает в сторону гостиной:

— Можешь включить телевизор, я все равно пока еще занята здесь…

— Тебе помочь? — такого робкого тона Дерек у себя еще не слышал, а потому мысленно дает себе хорошенькую затрещину. Но Лидия, на удивление, лишь улыбается, заслышав его вопрос.

— Нет, спасибо, я сама. Сходи, поищи что-нибудь стоящее.

Дерек аккуратно садится на небольшой кожаный диванчик, стоящий напротив телевизора, и ищет взглядом пульт. Тот оказывается совсем рядом — на журнальном столике, и Дерек принимается щелкать каналы совершенно наобум, ведь уверен, что ни один кино- или телевизионный сюжет сейчас не отложатся в его памяти. На пятом или шестом канале он внезапно натыкается на первую часть «Сумерек» и едва сдерживает короткий смешок. Ему всегда казалось, что фанаты этой франшизы уже давно переросли свое увлечение, но, нет, судя по всему, и доселе находятся те, кто тащится от любви вампира и человека. Хотя, чего это он? Если вспомнить, как Стайлз, насмотревшись этого де… шедевра кинематографа, едва ли не с пеной у рта доказывал, что вампиры сосут и оборотни намного круче… Да, веселые времена были все-таки…

Внезапно для самого себя Дерек оставляет «Сумерки» фоном и продолжает рассматривать обстановку в квартире Лидии. Все довольно скупо, но очень стильно: преобладают красный и бежевый тона, стены заняты огромными абстрактными картинами, а мебель, Дерек должен признать, довольно удобная. Но жилище все равно кажется чужим, вероятно потому, что здесь долгое время никто не жил. Ну или же Лидия просто не успела «пропитать» его собственными мелочами, привычками, духами…

— Блядь, только не говори мне, что собираешься смотреть это! — резкий окрик со стороны кухни заставляет Дерека испугано дернуться. Когда он перехватывает взгляд Лидии, то не может сдержать улыбки: поняв, что сейчас крепко выругалась, она невольно прикрывает рукой рот, а после… прыскает со смеху. Дерек настолько счастлив слышать её смех, что наверняка выглядит со стороны как последний болван, но за то, чтобы продлить этот момент, он отдал бы многое. Прохохотавшись, Лидия делает карикатурно-серьезное лицо и гробовым тоном произносит: — Ты мой личный сорт героина, Белла… Лев влюбился в овечку… — Лидия снова срывается на хохот, но все равно продолжает: — Твою же мать, она просто глупая овца!

На этом моменте не выдерживает Дерек и, держась за подлокотник дивана, тоже заливается смехом. Ему кажется, что за последние несколько недель он впервые смеется настолько искренне. И… ему тепло от того, что это случается именно с Лидией. Рядом с _его Лидс_. Сейчас Дереку хочется подойти к ней, обнять и поцеловать, как в старые добрые времена, но… Но как это обычно бывает в жизни (хотя чаще всего — в паршивых мелодрамах) — волшебство рушится, стоит раздаться дверному звонку.

— Пиццу принесли, — немного грустно улыбается Лидия и уходит в коридор, забирать заказ.

Дерек откидывается на спинку дивана и сжимает переносицу. Почему все так несправедливо-то, а? Он слышит, как Лидия приветливо общается с человеком из доставки и, желая облегчить ей жизнь хоть как-то, отправляется на кухню. Он действует чисто по наитию, но ему удается обнаружить несколько чистых тарелок, что как раз сойдут для пиццы. В холодильнике обнаруживается пачка апельсинового сока. Сжимая её в руке, Дерек недовольно морщится: ему прекрасно известно, что Лидия предпочитает свежевыжатый сок, а вот купленный практически никогда не пьет. Именно поэтому ему очень не по себе, ведь Лидии приходится терпеть подобные мелкие неурядицы из-за этого идиотского переезда. Ну, а если быть честным, то напрямую из-за того, что они со Стайлзом оказались такими херовыми парнями. Ладно, ладно, оставим Стилински в покое. Он, именно он, долбанный Дерек Хейл, оказался херовым.

В гостиной они с Лидией появляются одновременно: у него в руках куча посуды, у неё — яркая коробка.

— О, — Лидия по-прежнему улыбается, — а я только хотела заняться сервировкой. Но раз ты уже сделал все, то… Прошу к столу!

Дерек вновь мостится на диванчике, надеясь, что Лидия сядет рядом, но та плюхается на пушистый ковер с другой стороны журнального столика, тут же принимаясь распечатывать коробку с пиццей.

— Черт, пахнет божественно! — взглянув на содержимое коробки, она мечтательно прикрывает глаза. — А на вид еще лучше! Главное, чтобы теперь не подвел вкус!

Дерек, разлив по стаканам сок, улыбается тому, как Лидия вытаскивает из коробки явно еще горячий кусочек пиццы и, облизнувшись, откусывает от него. Судя по всему, её все устраивает. Он отпивает из своего стакана и думает о том, что готов провести в этом вечере всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Они смотрят «Сумерки», и все кажется замечательным — еда, шутки, даже мимолетные прикосновения к рукам, пока оба тянутся за новым куском пиццы. И эта «почти-идеальность» длится аккурат до того момента, как начинается реклама. Яркие картинки всевозможных товаров и громкие голоса дикторов отчего-то абсолютно не пробивают тишину, внезапно воцарившуюся в гостиной. И, естественно, Дереку жизненно необходимо все испортить — ему кажется, что сейчас наступил самый подходящий момент для начала того самого разговора.

— Лидс…

— Я сама уберу, не вставай. — Лидия тут же вскакивает на ноги, погружает обе тарелки в опустевшую коробку и намеревается уйти, но Дерек мягко касается её предплечья, и она едва — он это замечает — удерживается, чтобы не отдернуть руку в тот же момент. Он упрямо, но очень медленно тянет её к себе, и она, словно сдавшись, опускает картонку назад на стол и садится на диван рядом с Дереком. Её глаза полуприкрыты, а дыхание далеко от ровного. Несколько минут они сидят молча, не в силах найти какие-либо слова, а после Дерек протягивает ладонь и ласково проводит полусогнутыми пальцами по её щеке. Лидия распахивает глаза и выдыхает:

— Тебе не надо было приходить, Дерек. Не надо было…

— Лидс, — голос Дерека тоже тих и неуверен, будто он впервые в жизни набрался смелости пригласить понравившуюся девочку на свидание. — Я не хочу все заканчивать вот так. Я вообще не хочу все заканчивать.

Лидия не отшатывается от его пальцев, продолжающих гладить слегка раскрасневшуюся щеку, но находит в себе силы ответить:

— Оно уже само закончилось, Дерек. Стоит ли клеить разбитое?

Дерек самую малость склоняет голову набок:

— А разбитое ли?

Лидия снова прикрывает глаза, делает пару глубоких вздохов и обреченно говорит:

— Если ты о моем сердце, то да.

С этими словами она таки поднимается с дивана, забирает все оставшееся после их трапезы и уходит на кухню.

Дерек не совсем чувствует собственные ноги, но понимает, что если не закончит начатое, то больше может вообще не пытаться.

Он заходит на кухню и видит, как Лидия избавляется от обертки пиццы, утилизировав ту в мусорное ведро, и кладет тарелки в раковину. Если она сейчас займется повседневными делами, то отгородится от него и ему придется уйти несолоно хлебавши.

— Лидс…

Обращение Дерека бесцеремонно прерывается трелью мобильника Лидии, оставленного в гостиной, и она резко дергается в сторону прохода, чтобы сбежать к абоненту, так не вовремя решившему потревожить их и без того хрупкий мир. Но Дерек не настроен кому-либо отдавать Лидию: ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Больше нет. Сжав губы, он молча качает головой, давая понять, что не разрешит ей добраться до телефона пока они не поговорят. Он наблюдает, как на лице Лидии одна за другой сменяются эмоции, и в конце концов понимает почему: долбанная «Buttons» больше трех лет стоит у Лидии на звонках от Стайлза. Дерек прекрасно понимает, что сейчас поступает очень некрасиво, заставляя Лидию делать выбор между ним и Стилински, но позволить разрушить этот момент — и так до ужаса неловкий — не может.

В конце концов, телефон замолкает, а Лидия, упершись руками в барную стойку, перегораживающую кухню надвое, слегка наклоняет голову и тихо роняет:

— Что ты хочешь, Дерек?

— Несколько минут. Позволь мне… — Дереку кажется, что хуже моменты бывают разве что — Кора права — в бразильских мыльных операх, и эта абсурдность сбивает с толку.

— Говори, — на выдохе произносит Лидия, наклоняя голову еще ниже, так, чтобы, очевидно, не видеть Дерека. Копна рыжих волос практически полностью скрывает её лицо, и Дерек начинает волноваться еще больше. Ему очень не хочется, чтобы Лидия, его Лидия, их, еби его мать, со Стайлзом Лидия снова плакала. Из-за него.

Он делает два небольших шага вперед и, проглотив невесть откуда взявшийся комок в горле, пытается подобрать нужные слова.

— Лидс… Лидс, я хочу, чтобы ты знала — я не изменял тебе. Я… я правда не спал с Эрикой. — Дерек слышит невнятный звук, сорвавшийся с губ Лидии, и отчего-то ему кажется, что это был не самый приятный эпитет, которым когда-либо награждали Рейес. — У меня, не знаю, это прозвучит глупо, но было какое-то помутнение. Не буду спорить, я действительно хотел, наверное, сбежать таким образом от проблем, но… Но просто не смог. Я подумал о тебе, понял, что поступаю как последний идиот, и… выставил её. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне жаль. Это невозможно выразить словами, Лидс…

Наблюдая за тем, как рыжие волосы начинают покачиваться из стороны в сторону, Дерек не сразу понимает, что слышит приглушенный смех. В итоге Лидия поднимает голову и с какой-то слегка дикой улыбкой смотрит за Дерека. Глаза её блестят от слез, но она держится, не роняет ни одной. Она качает головой из стороны в сторону, а после невинно и — что странно — вполне спокойно интересуется:

— Ты… Дер, прости, но ты сейчас можешь представить, как бы эти все слова сейчас мог прокомментировать Стайлз?

Имя Стилински снова звучит между ними, но Дерек больше не ощущает бури негодования или злости, раньше постоянно поднимавшейся в том месте, что люди привыкли называть душой. Он криво улыбается и пытается говорить в тон Лидии:

— Думаю, что реплика «Не встал» была бы самой безобидной.

Лидия вновь смеется и потирает ладонями лицо.

— Наверное, ты прав. Стайлз может.

Запустив руку в волосы, Дерек улыбается еще пару мгновений, а затем, моментально посерьезнев, тихо спрашивает:

— Ты сможешь меня простить?

Ответом ему служит тяжелый вздох. Лидия застывает на какое-то время, сложив ладони возле губ в молитвенном жесте, затем разворачивается к Дереку спиной, берет с полки стакан, наполовину наполняет его водой из-под крана и выпивает в пару глотков. Дерек стоит молча, будто перед палачом на плахе, и ждет её решения. Несмотря на работающий в соседней комнате телевизор, в кухне действительно повисает угнетающая тишина.

Лидия медлит где-то с полминуты, рассматривая пустой стакан в своей руке, а затем, вернув его на место, быстро, будто боясь передумать, подходит к Дереку. Расстояние между ними целомудренное, хватает как раз на то, чтобы протянуть руку. Что Лидия и делает, мягко коснувшись пальцами груди Дерека, практически у самого сердца.

Дерек молчит, боясь даже пошевельнуться, и ему отчего-то хочется цыкнуть на собственное сердце, которое стучит так, что, кажется, из-за этого звука в окнах скоро повылетают стекла. Лидия медлит с тем, чтобы начать говорить, еле-еле скользя по джемперу Дерека кончиками пальцев, жмурится, будто недовольна сама собой, а после, еще раз вздохнув, поднимает на него взгляд. Её глаза настолько ярко-зеленые от плещущихся в них слез, что Дерек невольно сравнивает их с изумрудами. Боже, что за черт, — мысленно выругавшись, Дерек просит самого себя быть посерьезней и едва не пропускает начало речи Лидии.

— Дерек, послушай… Во-первых, я знаю, что многие из нашего окружения думали о нашем союзе. Как большинство относились к тому, что мы решили жить втроем, как косо смотрели, как говорили за спиной. Оно вроде и улеглось быстро, но осуждение все равно осталось. И я… я понимаю, что в чем-то они правы, ведь любить сразу двоих практически невозможно… — Сейчас Дереку до смерти хочется возразить Лидии, но та предупреждающе поднимает другую ладонь, прося его помолчать. — Я говорю «практически», Дерек, а, значит, реально, и мы это на собственном примере доказали. Но — и это во-вторых, — все мы взрослые, свободные люди… У нас ни перед кем нет никаких обязательств, никто никому ничего не должен… — У Дерека по спине пробегает неприятный холодок, потому что Лидия сейчас повторяет те же слова, что вчера ему бросила Кора. — И каждый из нас мог развернуться и уйти в любой момент. Чем, собственно, и воспользовался, — Лидия не говорит ни о ком конкретно, но Дерек знает, что она сама к категории «уходящих» никак не относится. — Я долго размышляла над этим всем, и осознание вот этой свободы в отношениях в конце концов заставило меня отпустить все обиды, которые я пыталась копить и за которые пыталась держаться. И я… я ни на кого не держу обиды, Дер. Тебя я простила давно. Правда. Тем более, если все, что ты сказал сейчас, правда, я не имею никакого права обижаться, — уголки её губ едва приподнимаются, и она продолжает уже немного бодрее: — Хотя не скрою, что твоя попытка объясниться мне польстила.

С этими словами Лидия будто нехотя убирает руку с груди Дерека и снова отходит на несколько шагов. Она обнимает себя руками, словно маленькая девочка, и Дереку сильно хочется её спрятать куда-нибудь, подальше от этого безумного мира, предварительно, желательно, накинув на её худые плечи теплый кашемировый плед. Лидия пристально смотрит на него, ждет, что же последует дальше, но у Дерека все еще остается один очень важный вопрос.

— Ты позволишь мне вернуться? Вернее, не так… — Дерек сбивается на полуслове, не зная, как лучше облачить собственные мысли в слова. — Ты вернешься, Лидс?

— Нет. — Это звучит настолько неожиданно и резко, что Дерек просто не может поверить в происходящее. Эмоции, видимо, здорово отображаются на его лице, потому что слегка покрасневшая Лидия пытается смягчить ответ, объяснив, что имеет в виду: — В лофт. В лофт, Дерек, я не вернусь. Но… мои двери всегда открыты для тебя.

В следующее мгновение Дерек уже прижимает Лидию к своей груди, чувствуя, как она, уткнувшись носом в вырез джемпера, облегченно сопит и цепляется руками за его талию. Дереку кажется, что мог бы провести вот так всю оставшуюся жизнь — просто обнимая _свою_ Лидию, как самое большое в мире сокровище. Спина под его ладонями чуть заметно подрагивает, и Дерек понимает, что Лидия все-таки расплакалась.

Впрочем, истерика заканчивается так же быстро, как и началась. Слегка отстранившись, Лидия утирает непрошеные слезы и мягко улыбается:

— У меня в морозилке есть мороженое.

Дерек кивает и улыбается в ответ.

***

Прежде чем Лидия снова умащивается перед телевизором, она, слегка виновато улыбаясь, вытряхивает из сумочки свой телефон, проверяет список пропущенных и, скрывшись за дверью, судя по всему, собственной спальни, наверняка пытается дозвониться Стайлзу. В том, что это звонил именно он, Дерек даже не сомневается.

Впрочем, возвращается Лидия ни с чем. Дерек ни о чем не спрашивает, пытаясь абсолютно безразлично следить за тем, что происходит на экране. Лидия аккуратно кладет мобильный на журнальный столик, берет себе тарелку с мороженным и, тихо вздыхая, говорит как будто в пустоту:

— Вне зоны доступа.

Дерек приобнимает Лидию за плечи и надеется на то, что этим хотя бы слегка смягчает тот факт, что помешал ей поговорить со Стилински.

***

С мороженым они управляются минут за сорок, параллельно досматривая «Сумерки» и практически ежеминутно перекривляя героев саги. Когда фильм подходит к концу, Лидия уже зевает в открытую, забив на то, что отнекивалась от желания уснуть.

Дереку неловко оставаться у Лидии, потому он совершенно спокойно помогает ей убрать со стола, еще раз сгребает её, уже практически сонную, в объятия, шепчет ей в волосы какую-то милую ерунду, вдыхая такой знакомый запах шампуня с ароматом шоколада, и, в конце концов, прощается. Лидия, кажется, думает о том, чтобы предложить ему остаться в гостевой комнате, но Дерек «вовремя» вспоминает о том, что его возвращения может ждать Кора. Лидия понимающе улыбается, еще раз просит передать Хейл-младшей привет и на прощание целует Дерека. Правда только в щеку, но даже этот огромный, на самом деле, сдвиг в их отношениях в лучшую сторону чрезвычайно тешит Дерека.

Когда все пожелания доброй ночи уже сказаны, а замок за спиной — защелкнут, Дерек — наверное, впервые за вечер, — вдыхает на полную грудь, а после, напрочь игнорируя лифт, за несколько минут преодолевает все восемь этажей пешком. За спиной, кажется, растут крылья.

Говорят, что возвращаться куда-либо — плохая примета. Враки. Дерек искренне рад тому, что у них с Лидией получается вернуться друг к другу. Точно так же он надеется, что расставаться больше не придется. Никогда.

***

Дерек даже не подозревает, что после его ухода Лидия еще долгих три часа сидит на полу в гостиной, рассматривая принесенные им «якобы забытые ею в лофте» фотоальбомы. Со снимков — сколько бы им ни было: пару лет или же месяцев, — практически всегда сверкают радостные улыбки их троих. Лидия честно зарекалась не плакать, но сдерживаться больше не в силах. Поэтому она плачет. В который раз за эти длинные, безумно длинные несколько недель. Плачет над этими паззлами их общей жизни, которую, кажется, просто нереально восстановить. Когда её взгляд падает на детскую фотографию Стайлза, на которой он, смешно кривляясь, сжимает огромную трубку игрушечного телефона, Лидия резко подрывается с места. Несколько прикосновений к сенсорному экрану — и сигнал связи снова настойчиво пытается добиться до абонента, так внезапно решившего позвонить ей в один из зимних вечеров.

На то, что телефон выскальзывает из внезапно ставших непослушными пальцев, Лидия не сразу обращает внимание. Широко распахнутыми глазами она таращится на обстановку квартиры, будто видит её впервые, и прокручивает единственное слово, которое только что услышала в трубке.

Стилински всегда был непредсказуем. Но чтобы настолько… Перед Рождеством?

Лидия зажмуривается и чувствует, как по щекам сбегают горячие слезы. Кожа неприятно саднит и чешется, как и обычно, после долгих рыданий. А ведь она обещала себе вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Кто же мог подумать, что женский голос, мягко вещающий в динамике мобильного о том, что абонент находится в роуминге, может так быстро поломать все планы?

Да уж, некоторые предпочитают уходить от решения проблем слишком радикально.

Лидия всхлипывает и бессильно падает на диван.


	3. Возвращение — Стайлз

_«Наша жизнь — одно сплошное, постоянное и бесконечное путешествие, что состоит из сотни маленьких. И не важно, куда вы путешествуете: с дома и до работы или с одного города в другой; вы все равно движетесь, упорно продолжаете идти к определенной цели… Самое главное в этом — не останавливаться, потому что движение и есть самой жиз…»_

Стайлза ощутимо встряхивает, что-то слишком тяжелое (вернее — кто-то слишком тяжелый) внезапно ударяет в плечо, и он не удерживает равновесия. Левый наушник, и так норовящий всю дорогу выскользнуть из уха, все-таки добивается своей цели, а дальше за работу берутся настоящие профессионалы — законы Мёрфи. Слышали о них? Ладно, обычно их кличут законами подлости, и именно их действие Стайлз сейчас ощущает на себе в полной мере.

Девушка, стоящая впереди, не успевает схватиться за поручень — смешные вязаные варежки скользят по металлу, и заваливается со спины прямиком на Стайлза. Еще мгновение, и они рухнули бы на пол вместе, но в последний момент машинист замедляет ход поезда, а после и вовсе останавливается. Вагон метро опасно покачивает еще раз, но пассажиры, волей судьбы оказавшиеся в этой чертовой давке, все-таки остаются на своих ногах. Девушка, задевшая Стайлза, пытается отстраниться слишком быстро, и это решение фатально.

Ну ладно, ничего смертельного-то не происходит. Разве что только для наушников от новенького iPod-а Стилински. Все тот же противный левый, отказавшийся мирно сосуществовать с ухом Стайлза, каким-то невероятным образом зацепившись за рюкзак девушки, издает странный клацающий звук (точно предсмертный вопль) и погибает смертью храбрых. Теперь от него на память у Стайлза остался лишь кусочек белого проводка и, конечно, его правый собрат. Тот, кстати, до сих пор работает, вещая дальше какую-то успокаивающе-медативную хрень, но разве сейчас это важно?

Девушка, ставшая причиной поломки наушника, быстро оборачивается и, поняв, что случилось, широко распахивает глаза. Она глядит на Стайлза испугано, будто кролик в клетке перед очередным экспериментом, и, можно поспорить, что еще несколько секунд — и она сорвется в плач. А глазищи такие зеленые-зеленые, что, кажется, подобный цвет мог бы иметь лишь какой-нибудь из летних месяцев. Ну или же Ли…

_Так. Нет. Заткнись, Стайлз._

Похоже, в этот момент Стайлз не контролирует собственную мимику, потому что девушка будто съеживается, все еще не отводя взгляда. Она наверняка ждет, что на неё будут кричать, требовать деньги или что-то в этом роде, и Стайлз, мысленно сосчитав до пяти, пытается улыбнуться:

— Хэй, все в порядке…

— Простите, пожалуйста!

Они заговаривают одновременно, и от этого Стайлзу внезапно хочется рассмеяться. До чего абсурдно-то всё, а? Рассеянно дотрагиваясь до остатков «умершего» наушника, он снова повторяет:

— Все в порядке.

Девушка (да какая, к черту, девушка — девчушка же, ей лет пятнадцать на вид!) нервно сглатывает, пищит что-то неразборчивое в ответ и… вылетает из вагона аккурат за секунду до того, как двери закрываются, а поезд вновь начинает набирать ход. Стайлз непонимающе хмыкает, почесывая лоб, который уже искусан долбаной шапкой, и где-то в глубине души надеется, что его случайная не-знакомая в действительности ехала именно на эту станцию, а не просто сбежала куда подальше от выяснения отношений за сломанную вещь.

Впрочем, она-то и не особо виновата. Стайлзу все равно не особо нравится этот подарок Питера. Ему было куда удобней со старым МР3-шником, но Питеру внезапно захотелось сделать очередной широкий жест.

_«Я даже закинул тебе туда немного литературы на послушать. Будет чем занять уши на досуге…»_

Сейчас Стайлз даже умудряется огрызнуться у себя в голове на эту фразу Питера. Вот занял, спасибо! На его старом плеере наушники могли работать, по крайней мере, по полгода, даже если во время эксплуатации случайно попадали в раковины, ванны или — ну всякое бывало — унитазы. А тут — случайных «объятий» с чужим рюкзаком не выдержали. Тупая техника…

Поезд снова заметно качается, подъезжая к очередной станции, и Стайлз давит еще один разочарованный вздох. Он ненавидит ездить в метро, ему кажется, что люди вокруг только и делают, что впитывают тебя в себя, забирают последние жизненные силы с помощью брошенных украдкой взглядов, и от этого ни убежать, ни защититься.

Но выхода нет. Джип сломался, как это обычно бывает, очень не вовремя, а добираться из университета домой пешком — это крюк в лишних два часа, которые Стайлз с удовольствием потратит на что-то более приземленное: просмотр сериала, поедание пиццы, даже подготовку какого-нибудь домашнего задания, честное слово… Снега в Нью-Йорке по-прежнему нет, хотя до Рождества остается чуть больше недели, но холод пробирает едва ли не до костей. Потому, окей, пусть будет метро. Хоть и ненавистное.

Во время следующей остановки Стайлзу приходится немного потесниться. Последними в вагон заходят молодая женщина и девочка лет пяти, крепко сжимающая руку своей сопровождающей, мамы, судя по всему. Парень, сидящий ближе всех к выходу, поднимается и кивает женщине на свое место. Та мягко ему улыбается и усаживает туда девочку, пристраивая рядом с ней свою сумку. Малышка, одетая в ярко-розовую куртку и милые сапожки в тон, забавно машет ножками в воздухе, и что-то восторженно рассказывает матери. Та улыбается ей в ответ и постоянно поддакивает. Стайлз так засматривается на эту картину, что чуть не проезжает собственную станцию — она, между прочим, покажется уже с минуты на минуту; потому он начинает пробираться к выходу.

— Ма, ну можно? Ну пожалуйста! — остановившись напротив двери, Стайлз наконец-то имеет возможность слышать разговор заинтересовавших его пассажирок.

— Сьюзен, ты уже взрослая, — голос женщины звучит слегка устало, но в нем ни намека на раздражение, — должна проявлять хотя бы капельку терпения.

— Ну, ма-а-ам, я всего лишь одну, ну, пожалуйста! — Стайлз косится на принявшуюся капризничать девочку краем глаза и не может сдержать улыбки: этому просящему взгляду позавидовал бы даже сам Кот в сапогах.

Женщина тяжко вздыхает:

— Сью, тебя даже не смущают люди вокруг? А как же хорошие манеры? — обернувшись, она замечает Стайлза и, мило улыбнувшись, показывает ладошкой в его сторону: — Вот что о тебе подумает этот молодой человек, а?

Сьюзен, как уже успел запомнить Стайлз, задумывается разве что на долю секунды. Её поначалу изучающий взгляд моментально сменяется веселым, и она радостно щебечет:

— А я просто поделюсь с ним, и он будет думать, что я хорошая! Мистер, вы любите мандарины? Все их любят!

Стайлзу кажется, что из-под ног уплывает не просто пол, а вся планета, хотя на деле это всего лишь поезд останавливается на нужной ему станции. Он не видит проклятых мандарин, не слышит их запаха, но одной ослепительной улыбки ему хватает чтобы вспомнить другую, ту, которой ему больше никогда не видать по отношению к себе. Проглотив комок, вставший в горле, Стайлз справедливо решает, что отныне у него на эти чертовы цитрусовые начинается аллергия, но обидеть ребенка не может себе позволить. Именно потому он улыбается как можно искренней и, прежде чем двери распахиваются, а он покидает вагон, обращается к Сьюзен:

— Мандарины любят все, ты права. Так представь, если все подойдут и попросят у тебя угоститься? Останется ли тебе хоть что-нибудь?

Малышка словно подвисает, явно обдумывая только что услышанное, а Стайлз, кинув короткий взгляд на её маму и пробормотав что-то, как сам надеется, похожее на «не благодарите», быстрым шагом выходит из вагона и направляется к эскалатору.

_Нет. Все. К черту._

Стайлз определенно ненавидит метро. От сегодня еще больше. Потому что это место не просто отбирает силы — оно дает поводы вспоминать.

Вспоминать Стайлз с некоторых пор тоже ненавидит.

_Просто это болит._

Зайдя на эскалатор, Стайлз устало прикрывает глаза, выравнивает дыхание и пытается убедить себя в том, что ничего сверхъестественного не произошло. В конце концов, на улице почти Рождество, а этот праздник у него всегда ассоциировался с чем-то домашним, родным… «стайным». Он ведь не шарахается от каждой украшенной витрины или увешанной игрушками ели? Так почему ему так дали под дых чертовы мандарины? Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Стайлз вновь принимается ожесточенно тереть лоб. Будь это возможным — согнал бы всю злость на шапке. Да что толку?

Будто уже по сложившейся этим вечером традиции Стайлза толкают — парню в ярко-красной куртке явно не терпится побыстрее добраться до верха эскалатора. Прожигая постепенно удаляющуюся спину недовольным взглядом, Стайлз почти искренне сожалеет, что не может наслать на этого, в общем-то и не повинного ни в чем паренька, какое-нибудь проклятие. Еще и лоб нестерпимо жжет.

 _Черт._  
Кажется, сегодня Стайлз Стилински немного ненавидит весь мир.

***

Прогулка от станции метро к нужному дому занимает меньше десяти минут, но даже за это короткое время Стайлз успевает оступиться прямиком в лужу, достаточно ощутимо промочив левый ботинок, и в пятый раз за вечер обматерить весь белый свет. Пребывая в прескверном расположении духа, он даже забывает поздороваться с консьержем, которого, ко всему прочему, проигнорировал еще с утра.

_Да пошли они все со своими правилами этикета!_

Недовольно поморщившись от звука захлопнувшейся за спиной двери, Стайлз принимается избавляться от промокшей обуви, одновременно стягивая с себя куртку. Сразу после этого ключи от квартиры громко ударяются о журнальный столик — вечного стража холла убежища Питера Хейла.

— Питер, я дома! — голос Стайлза звучит преувеличено радостно, и он слышит это даже сам.

— Я на кухне, Бэмби!

А вот тон Питера Стайлзу не нравится. Шаря ногой в поиске еще одного тапка — ведь перспектива шлепать по паркету босыми ногами не впечатляет, — он пытается уловить нечто новое, внезапно примешавшееся к привычному аромату этого помещения. Если нюх не подводит Стайлза, то тянет… дымом?! На вонь от короткого замыкания электропроводки это мало похоже, но и единственная мысль, что крутится у Стайлза в голове, тоже добавляет мало позитива сегодняшнему дню. Неужели снова?

Стайлз практически бесшумно приоткрывает дверь, отделяющую кухню от коридора, и, не удержавшись от короткой ухмылки, облокачивается о косяк. Запиши он сейчас происходящее на камеру, то, бесспорно, смог бы срубить неплохих денег на каком-нибудь видеохостинге. Потому что многие бы издания прям бы передрались за возможность опубликовать подобные кадры из почти-личного архива Питера Хейла. Но Стайлз слишком обижен на жизнь сегодня, чтобы начинать дразнить своего домашнего хищника, и потому всего лишь наблюдает.

Ведь есть за чем.

Питер, видимо, не ожидая столь скорого возвращения Стайлза, оккупировал кухню своими бумагами — пару каких документов Стайлз замечает даже на микроволновке. Стол же усыпанный белоснежными листами и какими-то разноцветными буклетами настолько, что даже поверхности не видно. Да уж, кто-то в этой квартире явно заработался… А после — решил расслабиться.

Иначе Стайлз не может объяснить ту картину, свидетелем которой сейчас является: Питер, одетый лишь в футболку и спортивные штаны, едва не прыгает перед распахнутым окном, отчаянно размахивая руками. Присмотревшись, Стайлз замечает, что под белоснежным потолком все еще есть пара клубов сизоватой дымки, и его теория подтверждается. Стайлз вздыхает и прокашливается, привлекая внимание к себе. Питер, чуть заметно вздрогнув, тут же прекращает свои весьма странные телодвижения и поворачивается к Стайлзу с широкой улыбкой.

_А глаза-то виноватые, словно у нашкодившего… нет, все-таки, волка._

Стайлз качает головой:

— Питер, у нас же вроде как был договор?

— Я помню, олененок, — Питер разводит руками, — прекрасно помню. И я постоянно его соблюдал — ни единой сигареты с того дня, как мы съехались.

Фыркнув, Стайлз проходит к холодильнику, пытаясь отыскать в его недрах нечто съестное и не требующее слишком много сил для приготовления, а в еще лучшем случае — для просто разогрева в микроволновке.

— Да черт уже с твоим курением вообще, — Стайлз очень пытается не выдать своего раздражения, но что-то ему подсказывает, что весь запас актерского мастерства он подрастерял в метро. — Но, может быть, ты мог бы не курить на кухне? А если тебе так уже тяжело отказаться от этой привычки, то, возможно, следовало бы вспомнить о существовании вытяжки? — он оборачивается к Питеру и окидывает его недовольным взглядом. Тот все еще выглядит немного растерянным, видимо, укоряя себя за то, что не додумался сам до предложенного Стайлзом варианта.

— Олененок…

Стайлз открывает кран, ополаскивая руки прежде чем начать сооружать себе сэндвич из обнаруженных в холодильнике ингредиентов, и перебивает Питера:

— Только без оправданий, окей? У меня был не лучший день, я не хочу ругаться, — краем глаза он замечает, как Питер миролюбиво вскидывает руки, будто капитулируя. — И закрой ты уже окно, ради всего святого! Декабрь на улице, еще не хватало простыть перед Рождеством!

Отчего-то Стайлзу кажется, что сейчас он походит на старую курицу-наседку, но Питер, на удивление, молча выполняет его указание. В комнате все еще пахнет дымом, но помимо этого остро ощущается свежесть зимнего воздуха. Стайлз ежится — только же пытался сбежать с этого дикого холода, а тут на тебе, получите-распишитесь.

Стайлз замечает короткий взгляд Питера, которым тот одаривает его, и возвращается к готовке. Питер же снова утыкается в бумаги, разбросанные на столе. Минуты две они проводят в напряженной тишине, которую нарушает какое-то неразборчивое бормотание Питера. Стайлз тут же поднимает голову:

— Ты что-то говорил, бэдвульф?

Питер сидит за столом и, подперев одной рукой подбородок, внимательно смотрит на Стайлза. Другой ладонью он машинально проводит по лежащей ближе всего стопке разноцветных буклетов, и это выглядит настолько мило, что Стайлз не в состоянии удержаться от улыбки. Питер, заметив перемену в настроении Стайлза, склоняет голову чуть набок и едва приподнимает уголки губ:

— Я рассуждаю сам с собой о том, что нельзя быть столь беспечным, когда живешь с тобой. Все равно ведь ты бы узнал о курении, правда?

Накрывая ветчину тоненько нарезанным помидором, Стайлз сдвигает плечами:

— Я, конечно, далек от провидца, но запах почувствовал еще в коридоре. Правда, поначалу подумал, что, может быть, ты решил приготовить ужин…

— Ой, да будет тебе, олененок! — Питер смеется. — Я не так уже и плох в кулинарном деле!

— Это ты так думаешь, — Стайлз на мгновение прикрывает глаза. — А я — позволяю тебе это.

От хриплого смеха Питера у него бегут мурашки по спине. Почему это всегда звучит так… возбуждающе? А Хейл тем временем поднимается со своего места и подходит ближе. Он облокачивается о барную стойку, которую Стайлз временно определил под собственный мини-ресторан, и наглейшим образом стаскивает кусочек сыра, что должен был увенчать самый шикарный в мире сэндвич. Стайлз шутливо грозится Питеру ножом:

— Каждый добывает еду себе сам!

Дожевывая «добытый» сыр, Питер осторожно интересуется:

— Так я прощен? Или все еще имеется возможность, что следующий сэндвич приготовят из меня?

Стайлз едва удерживается от закатывания глаз:

— Мне кажется, я слегка не в той комплекции, чтобы походить на Ганнибала. Так что даже не знаю, как расценивать твои намеки — как комплимент или как оскорбление…

— Ну полно тебе, Стайлз, — Питер однозначно специально понижает голос, чтобы Стайлз опять, привычно уже, попался к нему на крючок. — Прости меня, да. Просто я засиделся над одним важным проектом, мозги, в конце концов, вскипели, вот и потребовалась доза никотина.

Стайлз откладывает в сторону нож, любуется на практически произведение кулинарного искусства, которое только что сотворил собственными же руками, и окидывает Питера взглядом:

— Мозги, говоришь вскипели? Так ты их решил разбавить дымом?

— Не-а, — Питер отодвигает один из высоких стульев и вальяжно располагается на нем, — решил обезопасить собственный организм от незапланированного впадения в спячку. Кофе и яблоки уже не помогали…

— А чем может помочь сигарета? — Стайлз удивленно округляет глаза, даже забыв на мгновение о том, что только что собирался убрать со стола все лишнее, чтобы наконец-то уделить внимание ноющему от голода желудку.

— Все очень просто, — Питер взмахивает рукой: подобное проявление эмоций, судя по всему, сегодня ему кажется слишком уместным. — Никотин, попадая в кровь, увеличивает выброс норадреналина. Это такой себе гормон бодрости…

Стайлз очень хочет ответить спокойно, но не съязвить не получается. Прежде чем вгрызться в сэндвич, он кидает Питеру:

— Отравленный бодростью, ну что за прелесть! — интенсивно жуя, Стайлз слышит, как Питер тяжело вздыхает, и, понимая, что, возможно, перегнул со своими недовольствами — Питер ведь не виноват, что сегодня весь мир ополчился против Стайлза Стилински, — уже более бодро добавляет: — Ладно, что там за проект тебя сломал? Судя по тому, что тебе потребовалась твоя никотиновая гадость, там что-то серьезное. Или недешевое. Или же и то, и другое сразу… Я могу помочь?

Звук, издаваемый Питером, Стайлз, поразмыслив, идентифицирует как счастливое восклицание, а потому с удовольствием откусывает от сэндвича еще раз, наблюдая, как Питер, ринувшись к столу, едва не опрокинув стул, роется в бумагах. Не оборачиваясь, он таки отвечает Стайлзу:

— Да. Да, я пришел к выводу, что как раз ты помочь и можешь.

Заинтересовавшись, Стайлз облизывает губы; каким бы большим соблазн доесть не был, работа влечет к себе еще сильнее. Потому он кладет остатки собственного ужина на тарелку и, соскользнув со стула, медленно подходит к Питеру. Стайлз застывает в паре шагов от стола и, засунув руки в джинсы, перекачивается с пятки на носок, будто раздумывая — надо ли оно ему. Впрочем, да, любопытство — страшная штука.

— Ладно, показывай, я готов!

Победоносно вскинув руку, в которой зажаты несколько, видимо, особо ценных документов, Питер разворачивается к Стайлзу. На его лице расплывается почти сумасшедшая улыбка, и Стайлз даже чуть подается вперед — ему чертовски, чертовски интересно, что же так взбудоражило Питера.

— Здесь, — Питер кивает на документы, — все основное, что тебе стоит знать теоретического по поводу нашего нового заказа. Но это все равно лишь капля в море, ведь со многими деталями, — его улыбка становится еще хищней, если это вообще возможно, — лучше знакомиться на месте. Потому собирайся.

Стайлз недовольно морщится. В голове бьется мысль о том, что он только что вернулся, у него промокшие ноги, недоеденный сэндвич, и вообще он устал, как ездовая собака — конец полугодия в университете забирает последние оставшиеся силы и желание соображать. Да, он прекрасно понимает, что работа во взрослой жизни перекрывает большинство твоих личных потребностей, но сейчас бы явно не отказался от чашки горячего какао и возможности просто продрыхнуть часов десять. Стайлз взъерошивает волосы, успев укорить себя за излишнюю расслабленность, и поспешно отвечает, протягивая руку за документами:

— Ну… на месте, так на месте. И я уже собран, можем ехать, — заметив слишком довольную ухмылку, промелькнувшую на лице Питера, Стайлз сужает глаза: — Или это какое-то особое место, куда желательно надевать… ну, скажем, костюм-тройку? У меня такого в гардеробе нет, сразу предупреждаю.

Питер выгибает бровь, подбоченившись, и окидывает Стайлза внимательным взглядом. Стайлз уверен, что сейчас его мысленно раздели, а после сразу же облачили в наинеудобнейший костюм в мире, со всеми прилагающимися к этому рубашками, жилетками и, конечно, дико раздражающими Стайлза запонками.

— В самолет, конечно, пускают практически в любом виде, — наконец-то резюмирует Питер, — разве что в стиле ню вряд ли пройдешь на посадку, но на встрече с заказчиком лучше обойтись без этой худи с Бэтменом.

— Ты полагаешь, что заказчик ратует за Супермена? — бормочет Стайлз, слегка обидевшись за то, что на его любимую худи наехали, как вдруг его озаряет. — Так. Питер. Стоп. Какой еще самолет?! Я думал, ты говоришь о том, что нам нужно куда-то поехать здесь, в Нью-Йорке…

Питер ухмыляется:

— Разумеется, олененок. До аэропорта. А там придется уже лететь.

Внезапно Стайлз чувствует, как посреди горла надежно обосновывается неприятная тяжесть. Не то, чтобы он боялся летать, но… Усталость и желание убивать весь мир будто рукой снимает.

_Что вообще происходит?_

— Куда, черт побери, лететь? Волчара, если это шутка, то она нихрена не смешная…

— Ты сегодня сам не свой, олененок.

_Да кто бы говорил!_

Питер встает из-за стола и, подойдя к кофеварке, принимается колдовать над её кнопками.

— Да, лететь. Во Францию, _mon cheri¹_.

Черт бы побрал этот французский! Стайлзу, кажется, кто-то невидимый и очень-очень сильный, сейчас со всей дури врезает по почкам, потому что желание согнуться от боли, долбанувшей внутри, слишком велико. Но он пересиливает себя.

_Не думать, Стилински, не думать! В мире миллионы людей говорят по-французски…_

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нам поступил заказ из Франции?

— Да, Стайлз, — Питер оставляет кофеварку в покое, пока она занимается положенным ей делом, и, облокотившись на столешницу, наконец-то улыбается мягко и совсем по-родному. — Так получилось, что у меня в Париже живет хороший знакомый. И вот он, узнав о том, что «Hales Enterprise» пополнилась еще и туристической фирмой, загорелся идеей сотрудничать с нами. Но его задумку сложновато выполнить, будучи за океаном и не видя парижских улочек воочию. К тому же, олененок, насколько я знаю, ты не был за границей… Что нам мешает устроить праздничные рождественские каникулы?

— Ты умеешь интриговать, бэдвульф, — Стайлз ведет плечом, все-таки, наконец, снимая худи — в квартире слишком жарко, чтобы косплеить брюссельскую капусту. — Но есть одно «но». У меня нет паспорта, только водительские права.

— Ошибаешься, _mon cheri_ , у тебя есть паспорт, — Питер, уже видимо окончательно взявший себя в руки, вновь возвращается к столу, погребенному под документами.

Стайлз даже вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, чем Питер занят. А тот вертит в руках невесть откуда взявшуюся темно-синюю папку. Пара мгновений — и оттуда на белый свет появляется… новенький паспорт.

_Что, простите?!_

— Олененок, извини, фотографию я стянул с фейсбука, — Питер улыбается, вручая охреневающему Стайлзу тоненькую темную книжечку. — Кстати, ты отлично вышел на снимке с празднования Хэллоуина в прошлом году. Особенно меня повеселили твои драные брюки…

Но Стайлзу что-то ни черта не смешно. Он пялится на паспорт, удерживая его краешками пальцев, будто боится, что документ сейчас самовоспламенится или же тяпнет его за руку. Питер внимательно следит за его реакцией, чуть вздернув подбородок. Когда Стайлз таки решается открыть тоненькую книжечку и заглядывается на то, как все искусно сделано, то не может сдержать эмоций:

— Да ты прям долбанный Фрэнк Эбигнейл², волче! — заметив мелькнувшее в глазах Питера недоумение, он торопливо добавляет: — Только не говори мне, что ты пропустил этот крутой фильм с Ди Каприо! Да когда же меня перестанут окружать люди, сознательно игнорирующие все лучшие ленты мирового кинематографа?

Питер и ухом не ведет: все так же сканирует Стайлза слишком внимательным взглядом. Когда Стайлзу становится не по себе, то он отводит глаза и вновь принимается изучать паспорт. Он не биометрический — хвала небесам, иначе Стайлз решил бы, что у него в ночи снимали отпечатки пальцев, — но для того, чтобы покинуть пределы страны этого будет достаточно. Фотография, полное имя, дата рождения, даже, черт подери, подпись имеется! Питер, словно прочитав мысли Стайлза, усмехается:

— Прежде чем ты решишь меня ударить, хочу предупредить, что твоя подпись стоит на многих документах «Tour Company».

— Даже знать не хочу, как ты это все провернул, — едва слышно отвечает Стайлз, а буквально через мгновение, закусив губу, интересуется уже в полный голос: — Слушай, Питер, ты при желании сможешь и киллера найти?

Питер удивленно вскидывает брови, а в следующий момент заливисто хохочет, запрокинув голову:

— Вообще-то, пока мне не требовались его услуги. Хотя знакомые у меня есть самые разные…

— О, — Стайлз видит веселые искорки, пляшущие в глазах Питера, и решает ему подыграть, — что же… Слово «пока» вселило в меня достаточно надежды. И я даже сделаю вид, будто не знаю, что паспорт для меня сделан без меня. Потому что я очень хочу дожить до старости, дабы оправдывать преклонным возрастом все причуды…

Питер все еще смеется, прислушиваясь к звукам кофеварки, что вот-вот должна оповестить о завершении готовки горячего напитка, но голос его звучит серьезно:

— Так ты согласен ехать, Стайлз?

— Ты еще скажи, что думаешь, покупать ли билеты? — Стайлз пытается не думать о том, что в ближайшие несколько часов может оказаться слишком далеко от успевшего стать родными Нью-Йорка.

— Нет, они давно забронированы, — спокойно выдерживая взгляд Стайлза, сообщает Питер, — но если у тебя были другие планы на Рождество, то…

Перед глазами Стайлза тут же проносится настоящий калейдоскоп из событий: сидящий за рулем полицейского автомобиля и пытающийся казаться строгим отец — последнее ему, кстати, плохо удается, — с ним Стайлз не праздновал Рождества уже лет шесть; различные кадры воспоминаний последнего зимнего торжества со «стаей» — Лидия, окруженная настоящим хороводом из использованных салфеток и мандариновой кожуры, Дерек с дурацкими оленьими рожками на голове, которые Стайлз купил ему в отместку за казавшееся тогда нелепым прозвище «Бэмби»…

Обычно он раздумывает над тем или иным решением хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы не выглядеть потом смешным. Но здесь и сейчас он собирается впервые (ладно, нихрена не впервые, но кого это должно волновать, кроме его и его совести?) сделать так, как ему хочется. Собрав в кулак всю силу воли, что еще осталась после сегодняшнего сумасшедшего дня, Стайлз ухмыляется:

— Какие вообще у меня могут быть еще планы? — он уже готов согласиться, как внезапно вспоминает одну важную вещь: — Вижу единственную проблему — у меня еще экзамены не сданы.

Кофеварка, странно «чихнув», принимается издавать звуки, чем-то схожие на сигнал бедствия, и Питер бросается к ней — видимо, организму таки требуется очередная доза кофеина.

— Но разве ты не говорил, что у тебя по всем предметам подбираются автоматы?

— Ммм… Говорил, — Стайлз старательно обдумывает каждое слово. — Но все-таки на экзаменах желательно ведь присутствовать лично, чтобы преподаватели не выкинули какого-нибудь фортеля. Неприятного, разумеется…

Питер разливает парующий напиток в две чашки, продолжая собственное наступление на пока еще неприступную крепость с фамилией Стилински:

— Стайлз, мне кажется, что этот чертов университет должен тебе больше, чем выставленные автоматом оценки. Сколько нервов ты потратил, подрабатывая на кафедре?

Стайлз молчит, поджав губы. Ему нравилась его работа, пусть её частенько и бывало чересчур много. Но ведь этого и требует взрослая жизнь, не так ли? Сосредоточенность, умение скооперировать мысли и силы за малое время, ответственность в выполнении поручений…

— Если тебя что-то смущает, я могу связаться с Аланом, чтобы уладить все проблемные моменты.

_Что?_

С Аланом? Это с тем, который Дитон и который научный руководитель Стайлза? Ну уж нет, черт побери, Стайлзу хватило с лихвой прошлого раза, когда Питер _слишком убедительно_ поговорил с его наставником, и тот избегал с ним встречи около недели!

Стайлз взмахивает руками:

— О нет, Питер! Никаких вмешательств в мою учебу! Это мои проблемы, и с ними я разберусь сам.

Закончив колдовать над чашками, Питер оборачивается к Стайлзу, обеспокоенно глядя на него, и будто желая разрядить обстановку, будничным тоном интересуется:

— Кофе будешь?

Как же Стайлза бесит, когда люди пытаются свернуть обсуждаемый еще секунду назад вопрос или же перевести тему в другое русло! Он шумно втягивает воздух носом и, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, качает головой.

— Нет, спасибо, — голос на удивление звучит спокойно и довольно сухо. — Я в душ. Потом соберу сумку. Когда самолет?

В тоне Питера скользит явное самодовольство:

— Завтра в 20:37.

— Отлично, — кидает Стайлз, шагая к выходу из кухни. — Еще и выспаться успею.

Дверь за собой он не прикрывает. И нет, это совершенно не на тот случай, если Питеру вдруг снова вздумается курить в квартире. Совершенно не на тот.

***

Зайдя в их с Питером комнату, Стайлз едва ли не впервые за время проживания в этой квартире щелкает дверным замком. Ему чертовски необходимо уединение, совсем ненадолго, и хоть он уверен, что Питер все еще занят разбирательством бумаг, из которых можно построить настоящую крепость, но немного предосторожностей не повредит.

Мозг кипит. Мозг бунтует. Мозг просит своего владельца быть хотя бы немного логичней в собственных поступках и решениях, да только опоздал он с этими мольбами на несколько лет уж точно.

Не глядя, Стайлз обыскивает собственную худи в поисках телефона и отбрасывает её в сторону, стоит лишь обнаружить искомое. К огромному удивлению Стайлзу, худи приземляется аккурат на кресло. Он подходит к окну, раздвинув тяжелые шторы, и, набрав знакомый номер, внимательно всматривается в огни ночного Нью-Йорка. Город, который никогда не спит. Огромный муравейник. Большое Яблоко…

Скотт отвечает на звонок после третьего гудка:

— Стайлз, я само внимание!

— О, как приятно, — Стайлз хмыкает. — Слушай, чувак, мне нужно, чтобы ты мне помог на этой неделе.

Скотт что-то неразборчиво бормочет, прежде чем осведомиться громче:

— И что ты придумал в этот раз?

— В общем, чувак, — Стайлз частит, будто боясь, что забудет всю необходимую информацию, — мне чертовски необходимо, чтобы ты, строя, как умеешь, просящие щенячьи глазки, отмазал меня перед преподавателями. Я не смогу присутствовать на экзаменах, но это не должно стать большой проблемой, у меня там вроде как все автоматом…

Скотт лишь дышит в трубку, а Стайлз уже представляет, как скрипят шестеренки в его голове: МакКолл явно уже обдумывает план действий. И он слишком хорошо знает Скотта — сейчас от него посыплется миллион уточняющих вопросов.

— Та-ак, — а вот и первый. Стайлз едва удерживается от смешка, вслушиваясь в голос Скотта и наблюдая за тем, как в одном из окон дома напротив мерцает уже наряженная елка. — То есть, ты сейчас мне сообщаешь, что решил забить на универ и, в первую очередь, на все сдачи?

— Ну-у, в конечном итоге, да.

Полученной информации Скотту явно не хватает.

— И ты вот прям хочешь, чтобы я прикрыл твою задницу?

Стайлз улыбается в трубку:

— Да, чувак, как бы двусмысленно это сейчас не звучало.

— Ой, Стайлз, прекращай, — возмущение в голосе Скотта сто процентов напускное. — А ты понимаешь, что твоим отсутствием будут недовольны все преподаватели? Особенно гребаный Харрис!

Недовольно морщась, Стайлз прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу:

— Да пошел он, придурок, заколебал уже просто…

В ответ слышится еще один тяжелый вздох:

— Я понимаю, чувак, но это же химия…

— Мне все равно обещали автомат, — Стайлз устало прикрывает глаза. — Все. К черту всех. Так ты прикроешь, чувак?

— Да без проблем, — Скотт абсолютно спокоен, даже невзирая на то, что они со Стайлзом предпочитают держаться подальше от того самого Харриса. — Скажешь, куда собираешься?

Стайлз усмехается:

— Секрет фирмы.

— Ой, все ясно с тобой!

— Скотт, я серьезно, — Стайлз вздыхает, отстраняясь от окна: по крайней мере, холод приятно подействовал на раздраженную после шапки кожу лба. — Куда-то валим с Питером по делам агентства. Толком сам ничего не знаю, огорошили необходимостью уезжать десять минут назад… Вот тебя и гружу.

Голос Скотта становится чуть бодрее — похоже, он расслабляется, понимая, что Стайлз не ищет себе новые приключения на задницу. Ну или хотя бы не делает этого в одиночку.

— А, окей, я понял! Ну будь осторожен, Стайлз, хорошо? А то я знаю, с тебя станется полезть, например, к крокодилам…

Слыша веселье в трубке, Стайлз не может не рассмеяться:

— Ну чего ты? Это всего лишь раз было! И никто не предупреждал!

— Да ладно, — Скотт тут же перебивает его. — На всех клетках зоопарка было огромными буквами написано: «Не дразнить хищников»!

— Я тогда еще не умел читать, Скотт, — Стайлз все еще улыбается, вспоминая этот дурацкий случай из детства, когда чуть не лишился конечностей. Ох, если бы не отец тогда… — И да, спасибо за беспокойство, мой переживающий друг! Я всенепременно буду следить, чтобы вокруг не было пресмыкающихся. Кстати, Скотт…

— Что еще? — Стайлз готов поспорить, что Скотт сейчас вновь насторожился.

— Ммм… Как твои дела?

Скотт явно озадачен:

— Э-э-э… Что? Мы же с тобой виделись сегодня!

Стайлз возвращается к кровати и, поудобней устроившись на ней, отвечает:

— Ну да, виделись. И что? Мало ли чего успело поменяться в твоей жизни?

Фантазия сейчас работает на полную мощность: Стайлз практически видит перед собой, как Скотт устало прикрывает глаза рукой. В трубке слышится фырканье:

— Ну, тогда, я обязан тебе сообщить, что ничего не поменялось, чувак, все спокойно, нормально, размеренно.

Стайлз давит вздох:

— Я рад, правда.

Несколько долгих секунд Скотт молчит, будто взвешивая необходимость следующей реплики, но все-таки решается.

— Слушай, Стайлз, ты какой-то странный, — голос Скотта становится на порядок теплее. — Даже более чем обычно. Что-то произошло?

Стайлз смеется в ответ, искренне надеясь, что эти звуки не похожи на зарождающуюся внутри истерику:

— Да нет, у меня все в порядке. Разве что по детке соскучился. О! — Стайлз даже подпрыгивает на кровати. — Ско-о-отт, я заебался кататься на метро! Этот транспорт меня раздражает. Когда-нибудь я сяду в него и больше никогда не вернусь из этой рельсо-шпальной Нарнии.

Скотт участливо интересуется:

— Джиппи до сих пор в ремонте?

В этот момент Стайлз ухмыляется, потому что улыбку сдержать нереально: Скотт уже даже не задумывается о том, что называет машину друга уменьшительно-ласкательным прозвищем. Стайлз решает, что это все из-за природного очарования его джипа — ведь ну как можно не любить эту синюю прелесть?

— Да. До сих пор. На деле я подозреваю, что Питер просто решил избавиться от, — он передразнивает голос Хейла, — «старой груды металлолома». Это разбивает мне сердце, Скотт, честное слово… — Стайлз меняет тон голоса на воодушевленный и, забыв, что Скотт сейчас его не видит, воинственно взмахивает рукой: — Но я спасу свою машину из цепких лап автомехаников! Правда уже по возвращению в Нью-Йорк, но спасу!

Скотт прыскает со смеху:

— Да ты прям герой!

— Естественно, мой друг, естественно! — Стайлз продолжает свою браваду, чувствуя, как напряжение, скопившееся за день, наконец-то начинает уходить из организма. — Стайлз Стилински еще тот рыцарь, можешь не сомневаться! Я не могу бросить своего верного железного коня на растерзание недругам…

Скотт уже в открытую гогочет в трубку, но Стайлз на то и остается Стайлзом, чтобы всегда и всем обламывать веселье.

— Есть только одна проблема, мой дорогой друг.

— Какая же? — сквозь смех выдавливает Скотт.

Стайлз тут же понижает голос, стараясь добавить в него печальных ноток:

— У меня нет дамы сердца, которую следовало бы защищать. Но… О! Скотти, может ты согласишься быть ею?

— Стилински!!! — визгу Скотта может позавидовать любая старшеклассница.

Стайлз зажимает рот ладонью, стараясь не захохотать в голос. Несколько секунд ему хватает, чтобы успокоиться, с лихвой, и он продолжает разговор:

— Ладно-ладно, прости, чувак! Ты же знаешь, у меня порой бывает особый юмор, доступный к пониманию не каждого человека.

— Да ну тебя, рыцарь хренов, — Скотт ворчит почти, ха, да, почти обижено.

— Ну, Скотти!

— Не смей, Стилински!

Стайлз смеется:

— Ой, какой ты скучный… Ну и ладно. Буду спасать свою Джиппи без твоей помощи.

— Вперед, — в трубке уже слышится миролюбивое хмыканье. — Я посмотрю на это с огромным удовольствием.

— Хэй, а чо такого-то? — возмущается Стайлз.

Ответ незамедлителен и, как часто бывает со Скоттом, весьма правдив:

— Ты же не умеешь адекватно говорить с людьми, если речь заходит о твоей машине.

Стайлз вздыхает:

— Вот что есть, того не отнять. Ладно, чувак, так ты прикроешь меня в универе?

— Сомневаюсь, что у меня есть другой вариант, — Скотт тяжело вздыхает. — Естественно, прикрою. Если что, буду искать тебя в WhatsApp’е.

— Договорились, бро, — Стайлз улыбается — ему определенно полегчало после этого разговора. Все-таки Скотт — друг на века, настоящий бро!

— Хорошей дороги, чувак.

— Спасибо! И счастливо оставаться, — на этих нотах, избавив всех от необходимости долго и нудно отнекиваться, кто должен отключиться первым — как гребанные подростки, начавшие встречаться, — Стайлз жмет на кнопку отбоя.

Отложив телефон на тумбочку, Стайлз потирает руками лицо. Усталость, накрывающая организм, кажется смертельной, но он еще определенно должен сегодня дотащиться до ванной. Сложить вещи, так и быть, он может и с утра, все равно огромных чемоданов не терпит.

Широко зевнув, Стайлз потягивается и, лишь хрустнув шеей, понимает, что сидеть ему отчего-то неудобно. Рука в два счета вытаскивает из заднего кармана джинсов отданный Питером паспорт. Стайлз вновь открывает его и, пялясь на собственную фотографию, понимает — эта книжечка непонятным образом жжет ему пальцы.

Кажется, кому-то пора усмирить свою фантазию.

Паспорт приземляется рядом с телефоном.

***

Более сумасшедшего дня Стайлз не может припомнить за последние лет пять. Это звание вторник смело забирает себе хотя бы потому, что начинается не, как обычно, в шесть, а в десять утра: три специально выставленных на пораньше будильника Стайлз со спокойной душою проигнорировал, а Питер, как оказалось, не решился его растормошить, ведь «ты знаешь, что слишком мило выглядишь, когда спишь?».

— Знаю, а как же, — бормочет сквозь зубы Стайлз, недовольно косясь на свои «законные» пару полок в шкафу и раздумывая, что ему может понадобиться на другой стороне планеты. Несколько длительных минут игры в гляделки с собственной одеждой заканчиваются, увы, победой последней, и Стайлз, раздраженно почесав затылок, принимается наполнять чемодан в своей любимой манере «что под руку попалось». Правда, слишком вовремя в голове всплывает напоминание куда-то очень «вовремя» отлучившегося Питера брать вещи потеплее, а потому приходится пересмотреть свое желание свалить во Францию с дюжиной летних футболок в запасе.

Свитер с эмблемой Бэтмена тоже остается на полке до лучших времен, а Стайлз, вздохнув, решает сделать перерыв. На часах — почти полдень, но времени до рейса все равно еще слишком много. Стайлз пинает ни в чем не повинный чемодан ногой и со спокойной совестью ретируется на кухню.

Холодильник встречает его, предсказуемо, отсутствием нормальной еды, и Стайлз, хоть и зарекался питаться сухомяткой, все равно отдает предпочтения наскоро сделанным сэндвичам. Времени потратится мало, а калорий, чтобы зарядить организм до самого отлета, вполне хватит. Закончив с готовкой, Стайлз, забив на еще одно собственное правило — не отвлекаться во время приема пищи, погружается в изучение оставленных Питером на столе документов. Их в разы меньше, нежели вчера, но того, что есть, вполне достаточно для ознакомления с будущим проектом. Заказчик, кем бы он не был, задумал разработать маршрут экскурсий, который бы не включал большинство злачных мест, и без того облюбованных множеством туристов, а состоял из достаточно известных, но в то же время и довольно спокойных, без наплыва огромного количества людей, мест.

Стайлз хмыкает, как раз успев подхватить зубами листок салата, грозившийся свалиться на один из договоров. Желание заказчика вполне понятно, только вот для Парижа, как кажется Стайлзу, это уже не ново, и придется знатно постараться, чтобы удивить как человека, с которым придется сотрудничать, так и клиентов, решивших в будущем воспользоваться преимуществами этого тура. Но Стайлз любит сложные дела, а это обещает быть таковым по всем пунктам. Чего только стоит языковой барьер…

Дожевав сэндвич и облизав пальцы, Стайлз откладывает папку в сторону. Ему до сих пор что-то давит в солнечном сплетении: отчего-то кажется, что он не готов уехать из страны прямо сейчас. Нет, сорваться с одного места, чтобы на следующий день облюбовать себе теплое местечко где-то за несколько сотен миль, для него не ново, чего стоит лишь переезд из Бейкон-Хиллс в Нью-Йорк, но это все равно не то. Тогда он знал, что рядом, в случае чего, будет Лидия. А сейчас что?

 _А сейчас будет Питер,_ — услужливо подсказывает собственное сознание.

Стайлза так и подмывает сказать самому себе язвительное «спасибо», но он удерживается от подобной глупости. В итоге, от его раздражительности страдает столешница, о которую он хорошенько прикладывается кулаком.

Ладно. Смысла что-либо менять нет — билеты заказаны, Питер ждет, будущий французский коллега тоже. Стайлз шумно выдыхает и подходит к раковине, чтобы напиться. Вода, предсказуемо, очистить мысли не помогает. Можно было бы плеснуть себе в стакан чего-нибудь алкогольного, у Питера целый мини-бар в гостиной, но что толку?

Оставив наполовину полный стакан в раковине, Стайлз возвращается назад в спальню. Чемодан, разинув свой огромный рот, будто просит, чтобы его «покормили» одеждой еще, и Стайлз едва не прыскает со смеху от подобных дурацких мыслей. Его взгляд снова возвращается к шкафу, и через несколько мгновений он заставляет думать себя лишь о том, какой погодой их встретит Париж.

***

Остаток дня Стайлз бесцельно шляется по квартире, изнывая от безделья. Его не радует ни собранный чемодан, ожидающий своего часа в коридоре, ни любимое ТВ-шоу, ни даже книги. В итоге, плюнув на все, он устраивается на диване с ноутбуком и просто серфит в Интернете, читая о новинках кино, изредка отвечая на письма Скотта, которого прям рвет на части от университетских новостей — какая-то старшекурсница залетела от декана экономического факультета, и это выбило из колеи большинство студентов и преподавателей, так что даже прикладывать особых сил к отмазыванию Стайлза в его отсутствие Скотту не пришлось. Стайлз лишь хмыкает на каждое эмоциональное сообщение лучшего друга, и тут же переключает внимание на новостную ленту. Ему скучно, Питер не берет трубку и не перезванивает, и пару раз Стайлз даже ловит себя на крамольной мысли — а не смылся ли Хейл во Францию сам-одинешенек.

Но его документы дома, как и вещи, а потому, наверняка, Питер в офисе, недавно выбранном ими и арендованном, улаживает все оставшиеся перед поездкой дела.

В конце концов, Стайлз даже умудряется задремать под не особо смешное видео одного из блоггеров, и просыпается лишь от лязганья ключей в замке. От неожиданности он едва не роняет ноутбук, так уютно пристроившийся у него на животе, на пол, и, все-таки успев подхватить его в последний момент, вскакивает на ноги. На экране высвечивается начало седьмого, а это значит, что им уже надо начинать выдвигаться.

Через пару мгновений в гостиную заглядывает пышущий энергией Питер. Он дарит Стайлзу широкую улыбку:

— Что, олененок, спать удумал? У тебя будет время выспаться в самолете.

— Мне было нечем заняться, — двигает плечами Стайлз. — Не все же могут свалить куда-то, не объяснив причин.

Питер смеется, расстегивая пальто:

— Не поверю, что ты не разгадал мое местонахождения.

— Офис? — потирая нос левой рукой, Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу. В последнее время он напоминает сам себе истеричную женушку, пристально следящую за своим мужем, с которым прожила лет двадцать, только вот… Ни права ограничивать свободу друг друга, ни двух десятилетий совместной жизни у них с Питером за плечами нет, и эта необоснованная ревность, порой разрывающая грудную клетку, абсолютно бессмысленна.

— Бинго, олененок! — Питер избавляется от верхней одежды, небрежно кинув её на спинку дивана. — Видел твой чемодан в холле. Хорошо, что собрался. Мне нужно двадцать минут, я приведу себя в порядок, проверю собственные вещи, и будем выдвигаться. Вызовешь такси на половину седьмого, Стайлз?

Давя зевок, Стайлз согласно кивает. Питер дарит ему улыбку и исчезает в коридоре. Потерев глаза, Стайлз выкрикивает ему вслед:

— Ужин?

— Сэндвич и кофе, олененок, если можно!

Будто бы Стайлз мог предложить что-то другое. Он лишь хмыкает, кладет ноутбук на журнальный столик и в который раз за день отправляется на кухню.

Нарезая хлеб, Стайлз отвлекается на мысль, что такими темпами рискует превратиться в домохозяйку. Через пару секунд он прыскает со смеху, покачивая головой: ну и чушь же порой на ум приходит, спасу нет.

Когда нехитрый ужин готов, а чашка с кофе уже парует, дожидаясь Питера, Стайлз нашаривает в кармане мобильный и вызывает такси на нужное время. Вежливый голос в трубке сообщает, что автомобиль может запоздать на пару минут — на какой-то из ближних авеню образовалась пробка, но это не особо повлияет на время приезда в аэропорт. Секунд пять Стайлз раздумывает, не воспользоваться ли услугами другой компании, но в итоге забивает: если им суждено опоздать на рейс, то они опоздают в любом случае. Закончив разговор, Стайлз потягивается и отправляется в спальню — ему еще предстоит переодеться. Питер, судя по шуму воды, наскоро принимает душ, и Стайлз завистливо вздыхает — до ванны теперь он не доберется ближайшие часов десять, но, собственно, сам в этом виноват.

Водолазка и джинсы терпеливо дожидаются его на краю кровати.

***

Дорога в аэропорт не занимает слишком много времени, но Стайлз все равно постоянно ерзает на заднем сидении такси. То ему прохладно, то ему неудобно… На деле же ему просто не по себе — все-таки не каждый день срываешься с места и отправляешься за океан. Нет, он, естественно, как и каждый уважающий себя молодой человек, мечтал о путешествиях и покорении других стран, но… Без подготовки и имеющегося в кармане запасного плана на случай чрезвычайных событий Стайлз все равно чувствует себя очень неловко. Питер, сидящий рядом, спокоен и сосредоточен, словно пума перед прыжком; все его внимание приковано к электронной версии очередного документа, который он просматривает на планшете, и Стайлз даже невольно завидует — ему бы такую выдержку.

Впрочем, кто сказал, что однажды он не станет таким же степенным и уравновешенным? Да, тогда, разумеется, он уже не будет на все сто процентов привычным даже для себя Стайлзом Стилински, но, наверное, во взрослой жизни принято жертвовать какими-то принципами и прежними идеалами.

Стайлз морщится и, взглянув в окно, едва сдерживает радостное восклицание: они уже подъезжают к Международному аэропорту имени Джона Кеннеди, который, впрочем, покинут одним из ближайших рейсов.

Как только машина останавливается на первом же свободном парковочном месте, Стайлз выскакивает из салона, направляясь к багажнику. Пока он управляется с вещами, Питер расплачивается с таксистом и желает тому хорошего дня.

— Ну что, готов, Стайлз? — Питер улыбается так радостно, будто ему только что сообщили, что он выиграл джекпот в национальной лотерее.

Ограничившись лишь коротким кивком, Стайлз крепче обхватывает ручку собственного чемодана и направляется в сторону входа в здание. Питер отстает от него всего лишь на какой-то ничтожный шаг.

Разбираться со всеми мелочами, что касаются регистрации, сдачи багажа и проверки документов Стайлз поручает Питеру, потому что банально переживает спутать какую-то мелочь и тем самым задержать их вылет. Он знает — Питер привычный к перелетам, постоянные командировки сделали свое, но все равно, наблюдая за тем, как тот шутит с обслуживающим персоналом, Стайлз едва успевает заткнуться и не рявкнуть что-то дурацкое по типу: «Он только мой, прекратите его съедать взглядом».

Забирая паспорт и свой посадочный билет, Питер кивает головой Стайлзу, намекая, что пришла его очередь показывать документы. Стайлз натянуто улыбается девушке на ресепшене (или как оно там к черту называется?) и, отдав ей все необходимое, принимается барабанить пальцами по поверхности стойки.

Внезапно его руку накрывает ладонь Питера. Стайлз на автомате облизывает пересохшие губы и поворачивает голову к Питеру. Тот по-прежнему улыбается, но смотрит настолько понимающе и участливо, что… Кажется, дышать становится относительно трудней.

— Бэмби, ты чего такой перепуганный?

Очень своевременный вопрос, вот ничего больше не скажешь. Даже не успев сообразить что-то получше, Стайлз выпаливает скороговоркой:

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя! Не каждый день пытаешься пересечь Атлантику с поддельными документами!

— Стайлз! — восклицает Питер, но, надо воздать должное, даже не меняется в лице.

Стайлзу же доходит где и настолько громко он сказал то, что… Ну что в общем сказал, и как это все может сейчас отобразиться на их будущем перелете. Краем глаза он отмечает, что работница аэропорта и правда оторвалась от вбивания его данных в компьютер, внимательно наблюдая за дальнейшим развитием их диалога.

Он тут же расслабляет плечи и заставляет — огромным усилием воли — себя рассмеяться.

— Да ладно тебе, Питер, — он высвобождает свою руку из его, чтобы в следующее мгновение похлопать Питера по плечу, — я же шучу! Просто нервничаю перед полетом, это ведь все для меня впервые.

Судя по всему — расслабляется не только Стайлз, но и девушка, проверяющая документы, потому что посадочный талон и свой паспорт он получает в течении двух минут. Как только они с Питером оказываются подальше ото всех, кто может считаться работником аэропорта, Стайлз начинает частить:

— Хэй, прости, я не подумал. У меня правда нервное, кажется. Как представлю себя на высоте нескольких сотен километров, а внизу сплошная вода… Фантазия сразу подкидывает десятки не самых лучших исходов ситуации, и контролировать поток речи становится все сложнее.

В ответ Питер бормочет что-то неразборчивое, выискивая свободные места поближе к их терминалу. Выдохнув, Стайлз решает оставить все как есть, ведь, в конце концов, сердись Питер на него, то не преминул бы высказать свое недовольство. Регистрация на их рейс еще не началась, никаких проблем с багажом или документами не возникло, так что в скорейшем времени они будут далеко от теперь кажущимся таким родным Нью-Йорка.

Когда Питеру все-таки удается найти им два свободных кресла рядом, он решает проинструктировать Стайлза:

— Во избежание неприятных ситуаций на будущее, олененок, запомни: самолет может ощутимо тряхнуть — во время снижения самолета и перед заходом на посадку. Но, ради всего святого, не нервничай, это абсолютно нормально.

Хоть голос Питера и звучит едва не убаюкивающе, Стайлзу кажется, что лучшим выходом из всего этого было бы накачаться успокоительными.

— Ты говоришь об этом так спокойно, что мне становится страшней вдвойне! — фыркает Стайлз. — Разве ты не нервничал в свой первый полет?

— Нет, — пожимает плечами Питер. Глядя ему в глаза, Стайлз готов признать, что это правда.

— Ну тогда извини, что я такой эмоциональный, — он взмахивает руками, а после скрещивает их на груди, уставляясь в поток шмыгающих туда-сюда людей. Питер молчит не больше минуты, а после крепко сжимает рукою его колено.

— Да ладно, олененок! Если бы я знал, что тебе это так будет действовать на нервы, и располагай мы большим запасом времени, то могли бы попробовать не перелет, а морское путешествие.

Чтобы сообразить, о чем идет речь, а после — выдать наиболее логичный, как ему кажется, ответ, Стайлзу не требуется слишком много времени. То, что его ответ скорее является вопросом, не слишком его заботит.

— То есть, сейчас ты говоришь о том, что мы могли бы передвигаться на корабле? — Питер коротко кивает, наблюдая за реакцией Стайлза и, видимо, пытаясь понять, чего же он добивается. — В холодную пору года? — Снова кивок. — Через Атлантику? — Питер приподнимает брови, но все равно кивает в ответ. Стайлз тут же взбрыкивает: — Нет, бэдвульф, ты точно фанат Лео! Не замечал за собой такого?

Питер наблюдает за Стайлзом еще пару секунд слишком недоуменно, а после тонкая складка, переделившая лоб напополам, разглаживается. Стайлз слышит приглушенный смех:

— «Титаник», серьезно? Стайлз, кажется, что это не я фанат Ди Каприо, а как раз ты. Постоянно о нем говоришь.

— Да, вот такой я кинозадрот, прими и люби, каким есть, — Стайлз закатывает глаза. Питер все еще мягко смеется, и Стайлз невольно расслабляется. Зачем думать о плохом, если они надеются только на лучшее? В конце концов, люди ежедневно пользуются услугами авиакомпаний, и уровень катастроф слишком низкий, чтобы Стайлз, даже не взирая на всю свою природную «удачливость», оказался среди жертв одной из них.

До начала регистрации остается минут семь, когда Стайлз решает отлучиться в туалет, предварительно убедив Питера, что не потеряется в этих огромных залах. На самом же деле он ищет повод побыть наедине (если это возможно в многолюдном международном аэропорту) и еще хоть чуть-чуть посмотреть на ночной город.

Нью-Йорк красив в любое время суток, это подтвердит любой его житель или же каждый турист, побывавший в этом мегаполисе. За время проживания и учебы здесь Стайлз успел прикипеть к Нью-Йорку всем сердцем, и потому прощаться с ним, пусть и ненадолго, ему отчего-то сложно. Разглядывая в огромное панорамное окно многочисленные высотки, утыкающиеся своими шпилями в горизонт, Стайлз давит тяжелый вздох и вытаскивает из кармана телефон.

Отец отвечает на звонок после второго гудка.

— Рад слышать тебя, сын! — голос Джона звучит устало, но в то же время искренне — и это логично, он рад слышать Стайлза всегда.

Стайлз усмехается:

— А как же привычное: «Что-то случилось, Стайлз?»?

— Ну ты ведь уже у меня большой мальчик, не так ли? — Теплую улыбку на лице отца не так уж и сложно представить.

— Ага. Па… — он осекается на полуслове, не представляя, как объяснить отцу, что сваливает за границу, предварительно даже не посоветовавшись. Пауза, видимо, слишком затягивается, потому что следующие слова Джона выражают его искреннюю настороженность:

— Та-а-к… Приветствие можно было и не менять, да, Стайлз? Что стряслось?

— Меня… Меня не будет на Рождество в стране, пап, — выпаливает Стайлз, даже зажмурившись на пару мгновений. — Прости, мы говорили о том, что я, возможно, приеду, но…

Облегчение, скользящее в голосе отца, не скрыть ничем, даже наигранным негодованием:

— Ну что же… Грозить комендантским часом и отлучением от компьютера, как мне кажется, бессмысленно. Куда ты хоть направляешься?

— Франция.

— О, выполняешь давнюю мечту? — Джон наконец-то смеется, и у Стайлза отлегает от сердца. — Молодец, что еще сказать. Летишь ведь не сам?

Объяснять отцу с кем он и почему отправляется в Европу внезапно не остается сил, и потому Стайлз ограничивается коротким:

— Не сам, — и зачем-то добавляет. — Вылет через полчаса, потому я и решил… Сказать.

В трубке слышится тяжелый вздох:

— Спасибо, что хоть перед поездкой сказал, а не после. Узнаю своего неугомонного сына — ни минуты спокойно на месть усидеть не можешь. Когда возвращаешься?

Ответа на этот вопрос Стайлз и сам не знает, а потому приходится импровизировать на ходу.

— Ну это будет что-то вроде рождественских каникул, так что, скорее всего, прилечу после нового года. Хотя, может быть, вернусь и до него. Мы еще это не обсуждали.

Стайлз уверен, что отец сейчас привычно закатывает глаза и думает о том, насколько ему достался безответственный сын, а потому не может сдержать улыбки:

— Пап, я очень тебя люблю, ты же знаешь?

— Конечно, Стайлз, знаю. И тоже тебя люблю. Будь осторожен, окей?

— Разумеется, — бормочет Стайлз. — Скотт уже сказал, чтобы я не лез к крокодилам, можешь быть уверен.

От смеха Джона на сердце становится легко.

— Ну хоть кто-то пытается тебя образумить. Я буду чувствовать себя обязанным МакКоллу. Передашь ему привет по возможности.

— Конечно, пап, — Стайлз слышит, что где-то на фоне дребезжит полицейская рация, и понимает — отца он застал на патрулировании. Долго игнорировать сообщения сотрудников Джон не сможет, а потому разговор лучше заканчивать. — Ты не обижаешься, что я не приеду на Рождество?

— Ты же знаешь, парень, я привык дежурить на этот праздник, — Джон говорит абсолютно спокойно, и Стайлз надеется, что никогда не услышит от него обвинительного тона за игнорирования семейных традиций. — Все хорошо. Отдохни там и за своего старика, договорились?

— Договорились, — смеется Стайлз. — Я побегу, а то у нас скоро посадка…

— Беги, сын. Хорошего полета! — Стайлз уже хочет нажать на отбой, как слышит окончание фразы. — Поцелуй от меня Лидию, а Дереку скажи, чтобы глаз с тебя не спускал!

Горло сжимает невидимая стальная рука, и Стайлз едва находится с ответом:

— Обязательно, пап. Пока! Я позвоню.

Он упускает из виду то, что отец говорит ему на прощание, потому что отводит руку с мобильным от уха. Стайлзу сейчас настолько больно, будто к грудной клетке кто-то приставил раскаленную железку с клеймом. В какой гребаный момент своей гребаной жизни он свернул не туда, заблудившись теперь в, грубо говоря, трех соснах? Почему он, взрослый и самостоятельный парень, не может рассказать отцу, что ушел от Дерека и Лидии, что встречается сейчас с Питером, что именно с ним едет во Францию? Почему ему так тяжело говорить некоторым людям обезоруживающую правду? Почему, черт подери?

Подчиняясь необъяснимому импульсу, Стайлз набирает еще одного абонента — пальцы с легкостью набирают номер, который, кажется, он будет помнить до окончания своих дней. Каждый гудок ему кажется стуком молотка, что забивает гвозди в крышку гроба, и он, вглядываясь в очертания домов ночного Нью-Йорка, переминается с ноги на ногу и мысленно взывает: «Отвечай, ну же, отвечай, давай».

На пятнадцатом гудке звонок прерывается автоматически, а Стайлз все еще стоит, прижав мобильный к уху, и думает о том, что ничего странного в молчании на том конце провода нет.

Лидия поступила абсолютно правильно, не ответив. Даже несмотря на то, что произошло между ними после той вечеринки, он все еще остается тем, кто предал их «стаю». Он сделал Лидии слишком больно, и вряд ли у неё когда-то появится желание разговаривать с ним.

_Поделом тебе, Стилински, поделом._

Самобичевание Стайлза прекращает только мелодичный женский голос, оповещающий о том, что начинается посадка на их рейс до Парижа. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Стайлз включает в телефоне режим полета и, бросив последний взгляд на вид большого города, разворачивается на пятках и уходит. Уходит туда, где его уже, скорее всего, заждался Питер. _Его Питер._

***

Полет через Атлантику, к удивлению Стайлза, происходит без особых эксцессов, и хотя в этом заслуга, скорее, крепкого сна, в который Стайлз провалился минут через двадцать после вылета, но он не может сдержать восторга по тому поводу, что был храбрым, удивительно терпеливым и все в этом духе. Он разговаривает без умолку, то и дело одергивая Питера за надобностью и без, широко распахнутыми глазами осматривает аэропорт, в который они прибыли, улыбается всем идущим навстречу людям и отмечает, что европейцы в своем большинстве довольно приветливые люди.

Им с Питером еще предстоит забрать их багаж, потому Стайлз лишь обреченно вздыхает, когда Питер кивает в сторону большого столпотворения людей. Стены аэропорта хоть и высокие и, кажется, практически полупрозрачные, но все еще давят на Стайлза, который подсознательно еще парит в сотне-другой километров над поверхностью земли. Отвлекаясь на все вокруг, Стайлз даже не сразу понимает, что Питер, громко фыркнув, обхватывает его ладонь своими пальцами и тащит за собой. Стайлз не против: по крайней мере, Хейл знает, что делает.

Очередь, в хвосте которой они устраиваются, двигается весьма быстро, так что в течении пяти минут Питер уже изъясняется с работником аэропорта, уточняя какие-то моменты насчет их багажа. Высокий смуглый мужчина улыбается Питеру, кивая головой, и проверяет их документы скорее для проформы, нежели потому, что не доверяет им. Стайлз слегка хмурится: он не разбирает ни единого слова, кроме чертового _«bonjour³»_ , и это его невероятно раздражает. Все попытки Лидии научить его хоть банальным фразам пошли крахом, даже толком не начавшись, еще полтора года назад, так что сердиться, в общем-то, Стайлзу не на кого, кроме как на себя, но, тем не менее, он агрится на ни в чем не повинного француза в темно-синей форме, воркующего с Питером.

Последний, кстати, словно уловив изменение в настроение Стайлза, разделывается с необходимой процедурой как можно быстрее. Получив свои вещи, они торопливо пересекают этот зал, чтобы вплыть туда, где людей, кажется, еще больше. Кто-то, как и Стайлз с Питером, только оказались на французской земле, кто-то спешит её покинуть, а кто-то смиренно исполняет роль сопровождающего или же встречающего. Судя по всему, своего «гида» ищет и Питер. Стайлз молча наблюдает за тем, как тот внимательно окидывает взглядом помещение, всматриваясь едва ли не в каждого необремененного чемоданом или сумкой мужчину. Они пересекают огромный зал куда медленнее, чем двигались доселе, и для Стайлза это лишний повод изучить своих невольных «соседей».

В аэропорте, на удивление, много детей самых разных возрастов: глядя на то, как две белокурые близняшки в одинаковых синих курточках носятся друг за другом возле, наверняка, родителей, внимательно изучающих табло с расписанием самолетов, Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки. В детях полно беззаботности и искренности, им не нужно беспокоиться о всем том, что зачастую гложет взрослых, не нужно принимать серьезных и скоропалительных решений, не нужно…

— Стайлз!

Оклик Питера вырывает Стайлза из собственных мыслей. Питер легонько толкает его локтем, чтобы, лишь перехватив взгляд, кивнуть направо. За низеньким металлическим ограждением, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит мужчина лет сорока-сорока пяти с рыжеватыми волосами до плеч. Стайлз хмыкает, он кажется ему похожим на Билла Уизли из «Гарри Поттера», разница лишь в том, что лицо не изуродовано шрамами, да и выглядит этот незнакомец намного меньше потрепанным жизнью. А Питер уже сверкает улыбкой и машет этому мужчине рукой, привлекая его внимания. Добившись нужного эффекта, он ускоряет шаг, подразумевая, наверняка, что Стайлз сделает то же самое. Собственно, Питер и не ошибается.

Когда они оказываются рядом с «Биллом», Питер оставляет чемодан и широко раскидывает руки для объятий. «Билл» искренне рад такому проявлению чувств (а Стайлзу хочется ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит) и тут же принимается похлопывать Питера по спине.

— Мсье Калаверас! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — смеется Питер куда-то в отворот пальто «Билла».

Тот же слегка тушуется, заслышав столь официальное обращение, и, отстранившись, шуточно грозится Питеру:

— Будешь и дальше ко мне так об’гащаться, ничего в ответ, к’гоме «мисте’га Хейла» не услышишь, обещаю! — Французский акцент и это специфическое произношение буквы «р» не скрыть, но, тем не менее, Стайлз должен признать, что английский у «Билла» практически безупречный.

Питер ухмыляется, вновь взявшись за ручку чемодана:

— А как же партнерство? Официоз?

— Ой, да к че’гту его, Питер! — Улыбка «Билла» настолько ослепляет, что у Стайлза даже появляется желание прижмуриться. Он не знает, куда девать себя, пока старые друзья общаются между собой, и неловко осматривается по сторонам. Эти слегка рваные телодвижения и привлекают к себе внимание «Билла». — О, Питер! Ты не один! Да, ты ведь п’гедуп’геждал! К слову, какой к’гасивый юноша! У тебя чудесный вкус, Питер! Ты от’гекомендуешь мне своего спутника?

Стайлз тут же начинает кашлять — ему и неловко, и немного досадно одновременно. Во-первых, практически никто ранее не раскошеливался на такое количество комплиментов в его адрес, а, во-вторых, ему кажется, что это слегка моветон — обсуждать человека в его же присутствии, пусть даже и с только хорошей стороны.

«Билл» же, словно спохватившись, дарит Стайлзу извиняющуюся улыбку и, в два шага обогнув Питера, протягивает свою ладонь.

— Кевин Калаверас, ф’ганцузский па’гтне’г этого невыносимого зас’ганца Питера Хейла!

Питер тычет пальцем в бок Кевина, наигранно хмурясь, и тут же принимается говорить, опережая Стайлза:

— Мистер Стайлз Стилински, — Кевин обхватывает ладонь Стайлза и старательно трясет её в крепком рукопожатии, пока Питер продолжает: — Это он официально возглавляет компанию, которая займется твоим, Кэв, проектом.

— О! — губы Кевина на какое-то мгновение образовывают идеальный круг, но он поспешно возвращает доброжелательное выражение лица, потрясенно изучая Стайлза взглядом. — П’гостите мне мое удивление, но вы так молодо выглядите, а уже занимаете столь солидный пост! Это достойно восхищения, мисте’г Стилински!

Заслышав собственную фамилию, как не странно, с первого раза произнесенную правильно, Стайлз будто стряхивает с себя оцепенение, и улыбается Кевину в ответ:

— Рад познакомиться! И можно просто Стайлз.

— Вы так любезны! — Кевин все еще поглядывает на него, но его уже отвлекает каким-то разговором Питер, и в течении минуты Стайлз обнаруживает, что они все вместе довольно бодро вышагивают к выходу из аэропорта.

Улица встречает их довольно морозным воздухом, и Стайлз невольно ежится, поправляя шарф, неплотно прикрывающий шею. До автомобиля Кевина они добираются меньше чем за три минуты, несмотря на огромное скопление народа: видимо, у Калаверас есть какие-то собственные привилегии, только так и неясно — в этом районе города или же в Париже в целом.

Оказавшись в салоне, Стайлз не без удовольствия выдыхает и принимается растирать озябшие пальцы. Питер садится на переднее сидение, чтобы иметь возможность разговаривать с Кевином и дальше, предоставляя Стайлзу относительную свободу действий. Вскоре они и вовсе переходят полностью на французский, и Стайлз перестает прислушиваться к их разговору вообще. Он едва ли не припечатывается к окну, всматриваясь, впитывая, запоминая дух европейского Рождества, эту особую магию небольших французских улочек, крохотных светящихся вывесок, уютных зданий.

Еще почти сорок минут они плутают по Парижу, в поисках, как Стайлз понял, отеля, где Питер забронировал им номер. Кевин, кстати, пытался возмущаться, потому как все правила гостеприимства предрасполагают — Питер и Стайлз должны остановиться у Калаверас дома. Но Питер непреклонен, и за это Стайлз ему безумно благодарен. Он очень не любит чужие дома, где царит своя, особенная атмосфера, нарушать которую постоянным своим присутствием ему не нравится. Зайти на чашку кофе или стакан чего покрепче — это можно; даже остаться с ночевкой не такая большая беда, но вот поселиться на неделю-другую…

 _Нет._ Стайлз определенно не любит навязываться людям, пусть даже и столь милым, как мсье Калаверас. И Питер, кажется, хорошо изучил его, потому что обернулся на Стайлза в ту же минуту, как Кевин впервые заговорил об их с женой доме. Стайлз вложил в свой взгляд все бушующие внутри эмоции — усталость, мольбу оставить их с Питером, наконец-то, в покое, растерянность от нового города. И Питер понял, прочел, расшифровал, тут же объявив Кевину, что поместье Калаверас посетить они еще успеют, но сейчас все, что им бы хотелось, так это покоя и уединения.

К сожалению, в обмен на это Кевину удалось выторговать у Питера обещание, что они не позже чем завтра приедут к ним на обед, и это приглашение отвергнуть уже было невозможно. Впрочем, завтра будет завтра, подумалось Стайлзу, когда он вылез из машины перед входом в небольшой, но, можно не сомневаться в способностях и привычках Питера, дорогой отель, и вдохнул на полную грудь. Завтра, если все получится, Стайлз будет готов горы свернуть, а сегодня…

Сегодня он способен лишь наскоро принять душ и, не дожидаясь Питера, свернуться калачиком на белоснежных простынях. Сон всегда помогал Стайлзу адаптироваться в любой ситуации. С перелетом, он уверен, получится так же. Вопроса об ужине от вытирающего мокрые волосы Питера Стайлз уже не слышит, чуть слышно посапывая, подпихнув ладонь под подушку и видя странные абстрактные сны.

О том, как на его подсознание влияет парижский воздух, Стайлз обязательно подумает после пробуждения. Если, конечно, вспомнит.

***

Время во Франции исчезает, словно старые картинки в калейдоскопе, хотя Стайлз более чем уверен — это все еще эффект перелета и потери парочки часов благодаря часовым поясам. Утро для него начинается около десяти, когда Питер будит его нежным поцелуем в висок, и после этого становится практически невозможно зафиксировать все происходящее далее.

Вот они дурачатся в постели, как подростки, а уже спустя десять минут чинно завтракают в гостиной номера, изредка кидая друг на друга косые взгляды. В итоге, Стайлз таки давится апельсиновым соком, не в силах сдерживать смех от деланно серьезного вида Питера. Тот лишь хмыкает в ответ и бросается в него кусочком хлебного мякиша. Стайлз, кажется, ворчит о том, что едой играть нельзя, но кто его уже слушает, верно?

Дальше они с Питером наспех собираются и идут на прогулку в квартале, где находится их отель. Питеру, судя по всему, эта местность знакома, а то, как он тепло здоровается с одной из официанток в кафе неподалеку, заставляет Стайлза сузить глаза и окинуть их обоих не слишком доброжелательным взглядом. Правда, сразу после этого он получает едва ощутимый щелчок по носу и очередную порцию смеха Питера — тот явно не может понять, почему Стайлз постоянно ревнует. Стайлз, к слову, сам порой этого не понимает, он просто будто не может выключить какой-то тумблер, отвечающий внутри именно за это чувство. На неразборчивое бормотание Стайлза Питер лишь хмыкает и берет его за руку.

В Нью-Йорке Стайлзу не хватало подобных проявлений чувств, а здесь такое ощущение, что у Питера заклинивает предохранители и он делает то, что считает нужным. Стайлз ведет плечами и покорно вышагивает рядом, наслаждаясь морозным и свежим дыханием города. Когда они сворачивают на какую-то безымянную еще пока для Стайлза площадь, то он даже притормаживает на несколько секунд: там лежит столько снега, что сложно поверить глазам. На тротуарах и дорогах, видимо, постоянно убирают, зато здесь — настоящее ледяное царство. Стайлз чувствует, как на лице расползается счастливая улыбка: он так давно не видел снега. Поворачиваясь к Питеру, он глубокомысленно изрекает:

— Теперь я понял, почему в Нью-Йорке нет снега. Он весь выпал здесь, в Европе! Ничего американцам не оставили, как же так!

Питер смеется в ответ:

— Олененок, если бы ты был гораздо внимательней в изучении новостей, то знал бы — вчера ночью, практически сразу после нашего отлета, в Штатах начались снегопады. Кстати, Нью-Йорк начало заметать едва ли не в первую очередь…

— Стоило только мне улететь! — с наигранной обидой Стайлз поджимает губы, топнув ногой для пущей театральности.

Питер взъерошивает ему волосы — Стайлз наотрез отказался надевать шапку, и внимательно наблюдает за его реакцией. А Стайлзу кажется, что сейчас самым уместным ответным жестом было бы поцеловать Питера, но он не привык выставлять это все напоказ. Потому он лишь прислоняется головой к его плечу и думает о том, что им, наверное, стоит купить кофе, потому что погода действительно не особо жалует.

Но стоит лишь ему потянуть Питера за руку в сторону кафешки, как тот мягко качает головой:

— Нет, Стайлз. Обед у Калаверас, помнишь?

На свою память Стайлз не жалуется, но до последнего надеялся, что их с Питером едва ли не одноголосное заверение Кевина в том, что они сегодня приедут, ему приснилось. Хотя, да, подсознание, конечно, у него работает странно, но до таких картинок, наверное, все же не додумалось бы. Он покорно вздыхает и кивает в ответ на вопрос Питера. Тот улыбается:

— Пойдем обратно. Такси уже ждет у отеля.

Стайлз даже не сдерживает недовольный стон: любовь Питера к просчету ситуации на пару-тройку ходов вперед по-прежнему его пугает. Но в то же время он не может не согласиться, что выглядит подобная предусмотрительность весьма внушительно и предполагает наличие… стабильности.

Впрочем, стабильность — последнее слово, которое бы Стайлз выбрал бы для характеристики их с Питером отношений. Только вот самому Хейлу об этом знать не обязательно.

***

Супруги Калаверас живут в уютном квартале, от которого до центральной площади Парижа полчаса времени. Встречать Питера и Стайлза выходит сам Кевин, рассыпающийся в извинениях за жену, которая немного приболела, и потому увидится с гостями непосредственно за столом.

Пока этот самый стол, судя по всему, накрывают, Кевин проводит для Питера и Стайлза — хотя резонней было бы заметить, что только для Стайлза, ведь Питер чувствует себя здесь как дома, — экскурсию. Домик аккуратный, не очень большой, всего два этажа, и внутри все обставлено с таким уютом и теплотой, что Стайлз постоянно улыбается, подмечая — здесь явно живут небезразличные друг другу люди. В каждой мелочи, в каждой небрежно повернутой статуэтке видна любовь. Питер громко смеется, слушая Кевина, увлеченно описывающего какую-то очередную картину, украшающую гостиную, когда в дверном проходе материализуется молодая девушка в форме прислуги. Она торопливо отводит взгляд от гостей и что-то лепечет на французском. Питер наклоняет голову к Стайлза и, едва не касаясь губами уха, шепчет:

— Она сказала: «Мсье Калаверас, обед готов, мадам ждет вас».

— Я понял, — немного обиженно шипит в ответ Стайлз, отчаянно надеясь, что не краснеет; потому как по правде ничего не понял из речи девушки, кроме обращения к Кевину, но и оно весьма специфично звучало на чистом французском. А Питер, черт, все видит, все подмечает! От этого порой хочется выть, вот как сейчас, но стоит лишь теплой руке скользнуть на поясницу, в чуть собственническом жесте привлекая к себе, как злость Стайлза куда и девается. В голове Стайлза царит полнейший штиль, и даже улыбка и слишком пристальный взгляд Кевина, который ожидающе застывает у двери, жестом предлагая им следовать за ним, не портят этого момента.

Мадам Калаверас, она же Арая, оказывается смуглой женщиной лет сорока, с короткой стрижкой и минимумом косметики на лице. Вопреки всем стереотипам о француженках, она одета в брючный костюм, и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Стайлза, тут же смеется:

— Ненавижу юбки. В них холодно.

Эта ремарка вызывает всеобщее веселье, и Стайлзу кажется, что он поладит с обеими Калаверас. Эта мысль подтверждается еще больше после того, как Арая, пригласив всех за стол, подходит к нему и по-матерински тепло кладет ладонь ему на плечо:

— Чувствуй себя как дома, дорогой.

Во время обеда Стайлз пытается подытожить все, что пока успел узнать о Калаверас, и приходит к выводу, что мадам более благосклонна к нему, нежели мсье. Кевин хоть и улыбается счастливо и, кажется, искренне, все равно какой-то настороженный, постоянно бросает на него изучающие взгляды, а еще не гнушается отпускать за столом разнообразные шуточки, в том числе — и в адрес Питера со Стайлзом. Они абсолютно безобидны, но что-то смущает и настораживает Стайлза. Впрочем, все прекрасно уравновешивает Арая: она ни разу не пресекает разговоры Кевина и Питера, слушая их и время от времени вставляя свои реплики, не лишенные смысла, одновременно умудряясь поддерживать диалог со Стайлзом. Как вскоре становится понятно — она большая поклонница современного кинематографа, и Стайлз, несмотря на большую разницу в возрасте, практически готов признать Араю Калаверас своей родственной душою. Вскоре к их обсуждению Марвеловской вселенной подключается даже Кевин, так что Питеру, тяжело вздыхающему, не остается ничего другого, как последовать примеру друга.

После обеда Стайлз вызывается помочь Арае с десертом, потому как та управляется одной рукой — на второй надежно закреплена аккуратная лонгета.

По пути на кухню он деликатно интересуется, что с ней приключилось. Арая, заразительно хохоча, объясняет — неудачно закрыла автомобильную дверцу, поехав вместе с Кевином за покупками к Рождеству. Как результат — слетевший ноготь, приличное количество крови, испачканное до состояния непригодности любимое пальто и мелкая трещина в кости.

— Все могло быть куда хуже, — Арая ослепительно улыбается, входя на кухню и легким взмахом здоровой руки веля прислуге покинуть комнату.

Арая подсказывает Стайлзу, где находится ванильный кекс, приготовленный ею специально для сегодняшней встречи, подает нож и указывает на шкафчик с тарелками. Стайлз настолько спокойно чувствует себя в её компании, что лишь рад помочь. Арая, кажется, полностью разделяет его чувства:

— Спасибо, Стайлз, ты очень любезен и чрезвычайно мил, — она легонько накрывает его ладонь своей. — Правда, это не лесть.

Стайлз искренне улыбается в ответ:

— Можете быть уверенной, что эти чувства взаимны. Мне очень нравится у вас, и я рад, что вы так легко меня приняли. Как будто своего.

— Разве могло быть иначе? Да и я очень благодарна Питеру за то, что он приехал с тобой. Знаешь, была бы я чуть помоложе, то даже позавидовала бы ему… Ох уж Хейл, никогда своего не упустит!

— Что, простите? — вскидывает брови Стайлз.

— Да ладно, брось, Стайлз, — Арая машет здоровой рукой, — думаешь, я не понимаю, что вы вместе? Да, вы этого не выставляете напоказ, но… Питер не мог пройти мимо такого очаровательного и умного парня. Ко всему прочему, ему нравится, когда за словом в карман не лезут, а ты достойно выдерживаешь весь вечер колкости моего мужа. Кстати, ты не обижайся на Кевина, если что, это у него такое специфическое чувство юмора… А я когда-то искренне думала, что хуже шуток Питера быть не может, — Арая снова смеется столь заразительно, что Стайлз не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Простите, что лезу, может быть, не в свое дело, — Стайлз примеряется к кексу, пытаясь разрезать его как можно аккуратней, — но… Вы так говорите, будто давным-давно знакомы с Питером…

— В общем-то так и есть, — Арая пожимает плечами. — На самом деле, я и Питер старые приятели, а с Кевином они сошлись на почве общих интересов в бизнес-сфере после того, как я вышла замуж, переехала во Францию и отошла от дел. В общей сложности, это минимум лет семь как. Так и общаются.

— Вы занимались бизнесом? — Стайлз не перестает удивляться. — И каким же?

— Ну, у нас было несколько направлений, в основном все касались либо сферы обслуживания, либо легкой, а точнее пищевой промышленности. Вот где-то с полгода назад Кевину прилетело в голову попытаться сделать что-то туристическое… И завертелось. Недавно он узнал, что у Питера завязалась похожая работа и, естественно, не смог удержаться, чтобы не пригласить его сотрудничать. — Она делает паузу, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз раскладывает кекс по тарелкам и довольно улыбается. — Даже не крошится, как славно… Ох, о чем я? А, да. В общем-то, с Питером мы действительно знакомы очень давно. Да и не только с ним, я знаю, кажется, практически всех Хейлов — по крайней мере тех, которые проживают в Нью-Йорке.

Стайлз улыбается:

— Да, у них довольно внушительное количество родственников.

Облокотившись о столешницу, Арая хмыкает:

— И разве это плохо? Кстати, мне больше всего нравится их младшее поколение. Не знаю, знаком ли ты с Дереком, племянником Питера, но я его очень уважаю. — Дальнейшие слова Араи Стайлз слышит будто сквозь толщь воды, застыв над недорезанным кексом. — Он очень славный малый, отказался от всех денег семьи, сам смог выбиться в люди, создав небольшой бизнес. У него что-то там связанное с машинами, кажется, с ремонтом, но ведь это тоже очень нужное дело! И он всегда такой галантный… Правда, в последний раз я видела его года четыре назад, но не думаю, что что-то изменилось. Стайлз? Эй, Стайлз!

Стайлз вздрагивает, услышав щелканье пальцев внезапно приблизившейся к нему Араи, и изо всех сил пытается удержать на лице улыбку. Отложив нож в сторону, он косится в сторону гостиной:

— Я думаю, нас уже заждались.

Арая смотрит на него слишком пристально, чуть склонив голову набок, но он стоически выдерживает её взгляд. В итоге, она согласно кивает и берет здоровой рукой одну из тарелок.

— Остальное на тебе, Стайлз, хорошо?

— Разумеется, мадам Калаверас, — выдыхает он ей уже в спину, и как только за ней закрывается дверь, стискивает пальцами столешницу. Перед глазами будто стоит белая пелена, а сердце в груди стучит словно загнанное. Он улетел от _этого всего_ на другой конец света, но, кажется, люди слишком правы в одном — куда бы ты не бежал, от собственных демонов не спрячешься. Они всегда с тобой, они всегда внутри тебя.

Давя бессильное рычание, Стайлз делает пару глубоких вздохов и берет тарелки с кексом. Он может чувствовать что угодно, но не позволит даже себе самому испортить это прекрасное времяпровождение.

Расставляя угощение перед каждым из обедающих, Стайлз избегает смотреть Питеру в глаза. Ответный же взгляд он ощущает кожей, но, спасибо кому-то там наверху, выдержки Питеру хватает, чтобы не выяснять, все ли в порядке.

Позже, в гостинице, Питер обязательно задаст этот вопрос Стайлзу. Только тот так и останется без ответа, потому что у Стайлза есть универсальное средство для перевода темы. И это средство называется секс.

***

Следующие четыре дня для Стайлза подернуты какой-то едва ли не сказочной дымкой: картинка перед глазами постоянно меняется, он колесит по всему Парижу — то с Питером, то с Кевином, а порой — даже сам, худо-бедно справляясь с вызовом такси к нужному отелю. Он исследует мелкие улочки пешком, несколько раз благополучно заплутав, но, тем не менее, радуется каждому мгновению, проведенному на французской земле. Он обедает в крохотных закусочных, раскиданных в различных уголках города, уплетает за обе щеки ароматные круассаны с малиной и искренне улыбается в ответ своим сверстникам, которые тоже гостят в таких заведениях. Частенько Стайлз отвлекается на посещение различных торговых центров, хотя больше времени проводит в разглядывании витрин, нежели покупая что-то. Его очаровывает все, и он готов поставить двадцатку на кон — это все парижский воздух, и впрямь особенный, ни с чем несравнимый.

По вечерам его только и хватает, чтобы доползти до номера, наскоро принять душ и растянуться на кровати в обнимку с планшетом. Питер зачастую восседает в кресле напротив, нацепив на переносицу очки в тонкой оправе и просматривая документацию на ноутбуке. Они составили уже большую часть необходимого маршрута, и — что самое главное — их предложения Кевин принимает практически беспрекословно. Впрочем, можно и не удивляться, ведь посещение многих местечек рекомендует включить в маршрут экскурсий именно он, ссылаясь на свой жизненный опыт, как парижанина. Стайлз даже как-то заметил в разговоре с Питером, что Кевину бы не составило труда заняться разработкой такого проекта и в одиночку. Питер тогда лишь загадочно усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

— Вместе все равно интересней.

Стайлз, естественно, даже и не думал спорить. Если Кевину хотелось заниматься этим бизнесом вместе с кем-то, то, наверное, стоит лишь поблагодарить, что его выбор упал на них с Питером. По крайней мере, Стайлз увидел другую страну, других людей, побывал на другом континенте, ко всему прочему так удачно влюбившись в европейскую зиму. Хотя, нет, не так. Во французскую зиму.

До Рождества остается всего несколько дней, когда WhatsApp Стайлза оживает. Нет, не то, чтобы он молчал раньше — Скотта, вечно интересующегося всем, что происходит в жизни друга, сложно заставить вести себя поспокойней, но от этого абонента Стайлз получает сообщение впервые за несколько последних месяцев.

_«Кора»._

Пытаясь убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не произойдет и что небеса уж точно не рухнут на землю, если он откроет сообщение, Стайлз кладет на прикроватную тумбочку стопку документов, которую изучал прежде, и обреченно нажимает на иконку приложения. В следующее мгновение он понимает, что Апокалипсиса, в общем-то, не наблюдается в обозримом будущем. На дисплее телефона высвечивается фотография украшенной ели, по всей видимости в квартире Коры, а подпись к снимку весьма проста и незатейлива:

_«Динь-динь-динь, бубенцы звенят».⁴_

Стайлз увеличивает фотографию, рассматривая каждую игрушку, каждую деталь, любуясь каждым огоньком зажженной гирлянды, но Кора, кажется, сегодня более чем нетерпелива.

_«Стилински, ты уснул, что ли?»  
«Я соскучилась по тебе, безголовый». _

Коротко хохотнув, Стайлз принимается набирать ответ.

_**«И тебе привет, Кокоро⁵».  
«Засмотрелся на твое чудесное дерево, вот и не спешил отвечать».  
«И да, я тоже скучаю!»** _

Стайлз знает, что сейчас Кора снова взбесится из-за старого прозвища, которое она поначалу трепетно любила, познакомившись с азами японской культуры, но быстро в нем разочаровалась, пересмотрев какого-то очередного аниме-сериала. Стайлз особо в эти мультяшные дела не мешался, но слово «кокоро», по его мнению, как нельзя больше подходило для характеристики Коры Хейл — сердобольной, всепонимающей, готовой прийти на помощь в любое время суток. Пожалуй, конкуренцию ей могла бы составить только Лидия… Стайлз трясет головой и уставляется в экран мобильного, будто надеясь, что образ Мартин уберется сам собой.

_«Лучше бы пришел и оценил вживую».  
«На фотке оно смотрится гораздо хуже».  
«Нет всей яркости красок».  
«А еще у меня поющая гирлянда!!!»._

Пока Кора шлет ему различные смайлики, Стайлз не может прекратить смеяться. Да уж, Кора тот еще ребенок, хотя от поющей гирлянды он бы и сам не отказался. Да что тут говорить — даже и от обычной, но она здесь не предусмотрена. Спасибо, что хоть крохотную искусственную елочку в гостиной поставили, какое-никакое ощущение праздника в номере появилось. Нет, сам отель украшен прекрасно, холл венчает огромная красавица-ель, украшенная в лучших традициях рождественских фильмов, но… Несмотря на весь лоск и величие, Стайлзу чего-то не хватает — возможно, какой-то мелочи, что заставила бы вновь поверить в сказку, чудо и Санта Клауса, который обязательно принесет подарки в Сочельник, не застряв и не испачкавшись в дымоходе.

_**«Я бы с удовольствием пришел, но не могу».  
«Я далеко». ** _

Ответ не заставляет себя ждать.

_«НЙ, конечно, большой, но ради подруги можно и оторвать зад от любимого диванчика».  
«Я даже готова оплатить твои растраты на метро». _

Стайлз и не думает смеяться тише: последнее сообщение настолько в стиле Коры, что ему просто не хватает слов.

_**«Спасибо, что не решила привезти елку лично».  
«И за предложение возместить убытки тоже».  
«Но, думаю, Нью-Йоркское метро еще пару недель поскучает по мне».  
«Я не дома». ** _

Представить то, как Кора сейчас хмурится, слишком легко — вот она морщит нос, раздраженно поправляет волосы, возможно, чешет локоть, подбирая нужные выражения, а после принимается за, вполне возможно, гневное сообщение.

_«Что значит „не дома“?».  
«СТИЛИНСКИ, ГДЕ НОСИТ ТВОЮ ТОЩУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ?!»  
«…»  
«Или ты в БХ?»_

Стайлз грустно улыбается экрану. Возможно, то, что Кора не представляет, где его носят всевозможные черти, даже к лучшему. Объяснять, с кем он укатил в Париж, Стайлз не собирается, но само место пребывания лучше открыть. Иначе она надерет ему уши при первой же встрече.

_**«Чуть дальше, Кокоро, чуть дальше».  
«Я в Париже». ** _

Ответа от Коры нет добрых минут пять, и Стайлз, заволновавшись о её душевном равновесии, отправляет смайлик, который, как он надеется, выражает смущение. Это, похоже, отрезвляет Кору, потому что спустя пару секунд телефон жужжит, оповещая о новом сообщении.

_«Ты охренел в конец, безголовый!»  
«Уехал и не сообщил!»  
«Я НЕГОДУЮ!!!»  
«МОГ БЫ ХОТЯ БЫ ПОПРОЩАТЬСЯ!»  
«ЗАДНИЦА!»  
«ТОЩАЯ ЗАДНИЦА!»  
«САМАЯ ТОЩАЯ ЗАДНИЦА НА ЭТОЙ ПЛАНЕТЕ!!!»_

После десятка смайлов, в которые Кора, судя по всему, вкладывает все переполняющие её сейчас эмоции, мобильный утихает. Но оправдаться перед подругой Стайлз не успевает — похоже, она сказала еще не все, что хотела.

_«Имей в виду, безголовый, если ты мне не привезешь подарка оттуда, я обижусь на всю оставшуюся жизнь».  
«И рассержусь».  
«А еще вспомню боевые приемы!»  
«И тебе не поможет даже твоя любимая бита». _

Шутки у неё получаются не очень обнадеживающими для Стайлза, но, по крайней мере, он решает, что первый шок Кора пережила благополучно. Как не странно, от их переписки Стайлзу невероятно тепло и уютно, будто вместе с сообщениями, что доходят к нему из-за Атлантики, он получает частичку… дома? Отругав себя за излишнюю эмоциональность, он скользит пальцами по сенсору.

_**«А что моя Кокоро хотела бы себе?»  
«Духи? Шубку?»  
«Консервированные лягушачьи лапки?»** _

Сейчас Кора, Стайлз уверен, издает непонятный визг, потому что кулинарные изыски кухни любой другой страны — для неё слишком. Она предпочтет любое ресторанное блюдо привычной картошке-фри или же бургеру, поглощая их, к слову, фунтами, но не поправляясь даже на чуть-чуть. И хотя её формы Стайлз способен оценить, как вполне привлекательные, он бы еще поспорил, у кого из них тощая задница. Но, естественно, Коре он никогда об этом не скажет.

_«Попробуй. И увидишь, куда я тебе их запихну»._

Стайлз хихикает, пытаясь сымитировать смех Доктора Зло⁶ и представить себе сейчас выражение лица Коры. На аватарке в WhatsApp’а у неё стоит фотка минимум полугодичной давности, но широкая белозубая (читай — фирменная Хейловская) улыбка все равно греет Стайлзу душу.

_«Я все придумала».  
«Привези мне кусок Эйфелевой башни».  
«Нет, меня не интересует, как ты это сделаешь»._

У Стайлза уже начинают ныть мышцы лица из-за неисчезающей улыбки, но на подобные сообщения невозможно реагировать спокойно. Подобного заряда позитива, несмотря на то, что эта неделя выдалась весьма богатой на события и эмоции, Стайлз не получал уже давненько, потому пытается впитать их на полную.

_**«Ты не хочешь, чтобы я возвращался».  
«: (».  
«Меня поймают и осудят за попытку развалить достояние общественности». ** _

Кора присылает в ответ смайлик, показывающий язык, Стайлз только хмыкает на это.

_**«Тебя посадят тоже, моя Кокоро!».  
«Я покажу им нашу переписку».  
«И ты пойдешь как соучастник». ** _

Не проходит и пяти секунд, как Кора присылает весьма обстоятельный ответ.

_«Не в этой жизни, Стилински!»  
«Я смогу найти себе оправдание».  
«А тебе нет».  
«…»  
«Хотя и тебе, наверное, тоже».  
«Потому что ты, безголовый, пропадешь же в тюрьме».  
«Но кусок Эйфелевой башни я все равно хочу».  
«И увидеть тебя на Рождество».  
«Я правда соскучилась, безг… Стайлз»._

Последнее сообщение заставляет Стайлза замереть на одном месте, хотя нога уже и неприятно ноет, намекая на то, что еще чуть-чуть — и ему придется мириться с воображаемыми иголками при ходьбе несколько долгих минут. Кора умудряется перевести разговор из шутливого во вполне себе серьезный в мгновение ока, и Стайлз буквально ощущает, как его за плечи приобнимает легкая грусть.

Кажется, кому-то нужно перестать смотреть мелодрамы и рассуждать о себе, как о герое (героине, Стайлз, будь честен хоть с собой!) сопливого фильма.

Бормоча себе под нос заверения в том, что он по-прежнему остается адекватным человеком, нормально реагирующим на все происходящее, Стайлз быстро набирает ответ для Коры.

_**«Мне жаль, но я не успею вернуться до Рождества».  
«Постараюсь приехать к 31-му».  
«Но это не точно».  
«Нужно же мне время, чтобы отпилить от башни хоть кусочек?»** _

Кора отвечает набором смайликом, а после присылает фотографию устеленной снегом улицы Нью-Йорка. Стайлз прикипает взглядом к привычному скопищу витрин и ярких огней, которыми всех встречает Большое Яблоко, и, кажется, впервые за свое пребывание в Париже хочет вернуться назад.

_«Надеюсь, что у тебя там нет снега и ты завидуешь х)».  
«Я пошла за покупками».  
«Не пропадай надолго, безголовый». _

Стайлз снова расплывается в улыбке, поняв, что Кора сменила гнев на милость, присылает ей пару зеленых сердечек в ответ, а после даже тащит свою тушку к окну, чтобы сфотографировать лежащий на тротуаре снег.

_**«Один-один, Кокоро».  
«Французская зима в самом разгаре». ** _

Кора присылает восхищенный смайлик в ответ и умолкает. Стайлз бросает еще один короткий взгляд на улицу сквозь стекло, улыбается чему-то своему, а после, потерев одну ступню о другую, возвращается на свое законное место на кровати. У него еще достаточно документов на перечитать.

***

Вечером Питер умудряется удивить Стайлза еще больше — приглашает его в ночной клуб, мотивируя это тем, что в Нью-Йорке они слишком заняты работой, дабы искать себе дополнительные развлечения.

— Нет, если ты, конечно, не любишь танцевать, то я всё пойму… — наигранно вздыхая, говорит Питер, и Стайлз понимает — нет ни малейшего шанса отказаться. Да и когда еще выпадет возможность оторваться на полную в одном из европейских клубов? Нет, он никогда не был завсегдатаев подобных заведений; они со Скоттом обычно выбирали возможность позадротить в какую-то компьютерную игрушку, прокачивая за пару часов сотый и больше уровень, но… Легкий коктейль, незатейливая музыка, полумрак, разрезаемый ультрафиолетовыми лучами…

Стайлз не ошибается.

К тому же, парижский ночной клуб практически ничем не отличается от нью-йоркского, даже песни ставят зачастую те, что популярны в мировых чартах, хотя Стайлз и думал поначалу, что их с Питером прямо здесь приобщат к французской музыкальной культуре. Будто французам вообще есть дело до них…

Питер, понимая, что Стайлз примет его предложение, успел забронировать им столик, и теперь, потягивая уже второй коктейль и наблюдая за беснующейся на танцполе толпой, Стайлз считает, что подобное времяпровождение не такое уж и плохое. По крайней мере, за последние сорок минут они с Питером уже успели слегка подрасслабиться за эти дни, насыщенные работой; даже сами потанцевать вытащились — под особо зажигательные композиции. Впрочем, сейчас Стайлз не ручается, что в случае необходимости назовет их исполнителя.

Плеча касаются теплые пальцы, и Стайлз оборачивается. Питер улыбается чуть криво и кивает куда-то в сторону. Проследив траекторию его взгляда, Стайлз отставляет практически опустевший бокал на столик, кивает в ответ, поняв Питера без слов, и отправляется к месту назначения. А оно — проще некуда.

Барная стойка.

К ней Стайлз отлучается, к удивлению, ненадолго. Улыбчивый и легкий на подъем бармен с легкостью щебечет на английском, принимая и раздавая заказы с огромной быстротой. Он подмигивает Стайлзу, пододвигая к краю стойки его коктейль и виски для Питера, за что удостаивается двойных чаевых. Стайлз знает, что такое работать в любых общественных заведениях, а потому никогда не оставляет обслуживающий персонал без лишней копейки. Ему не особо сложно, а им приятно.

Сквозь беснующуюся под какой-то очередной новомодный хит толпу пробраться, не расплескав содержимого бокалов, весьма сложно, но Стайлз Стилински на то и Стайлз Стилински, чтобы справиться с любой непосильной задачей. И поспевает с ней он довольно вовремя. Как раз подоспевает на завязку интереснейшей мизансцены.

Питер не видит Стайлза, потому что сидит к нему сейчас спиной, зато он весьма увлечен стоящим напротив парнем. Высокий, светловолосый и кудрявый, со, стоит признать, обворожительной улыбкой… Только она кажется Стайлзу такой наигранной, что хочется швырнуть в её обладателя бокал с коктейлем. Как раз бы подкрасили белоснежную рубашку, так чудесно оттеняемую ультрафиолетовыми лучами клубной иллюминации.

Стайлз делает еще несколько шагов к их с Питером столиком и замечает на груди незнакомого парня небольшой бейджик — значит, кто-то из персонала. Да только улыбается и болтает он с Питером далеко не как с клиентом. Ну, или как с клиентом, только вот…

_Так. Стоп, Стилински, притормози._

Стайлз трясет головой и, пытаясь абстрагироваться от музыки, настороженно прислушивается, медленно приближаясь к столику. Все, что ему удается разобрать, прежде чем он появляется пред ясными очами Питера, становится небольшим отрывком диалога:

— Значит, Исаак?

— Исаак, мистер, вы правы, — кудрявый улыбается так, что, наверное, мог бы затмить солнце на рассвете, захотелось бы ему только. — Но я предпочитаю больше обращение Айзек. Не так старомодно. Так, на чем мы там остановились? Возможно, я бы мог помочь вам с вашей проблемой?

Единственной проблемой сейчас является появившееся внутри Стайлза желание убивать. И уж в этом Исаак-Айзек помочь ничем не может. Разве что, успеет испариться за пару мгновений. Но куда ему?

Зато вот Питер, судя по всему, улыбается в ответ, и Стайлз решает, что хватит с того внимания чужих парней. Именно потому он изящно — по крайней мере, надеется, что изящно — огибает перегородку и, ставя перед Питером бокал с его выпивкой, обнажает зубы в злой улыбке, обращенной к Исааку-Айзеку:

— Спасибо за вашу заботу, Исаак, мы очень её ценим, ваш клуб чудесно работает с клиентами. — Стайлз нахально обхватывает губами трубочку, делает пару глотков сладкого коктейля и, облизнувшись, добавляет: — Но вы можете быть свободны. Со всеми нашими проблемами мы разберемся сами…

Исаак-Айзек ошалело наблюдает за Стайлзом несколько секунд, а затем, кивнув, немедленно ретируется куда подальше. Стайлзу хочется рыкнуть, будто он зверь, защищающий собственную территорию, но он быстро понимает, как, в общем-то, глупо это выглядело со стороны. Хотя может и нет… Ладонь Питера скользит по бедру Стайлза, а его чуть хриплый голос заставляет сделать глубокий вдох.

— Олененок ревнует… — Питер знает, как нужно расставлять акценты, чтобы собеседник потерял голову за считанные мгновения, забыв даже о том, что жаждал чьей-то крови. — Это так… возбуждает…

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, но очень быстро успевает совладать с горячей волной, что уже прокатывается организмом. Он аккуратно отодвигается в сторону, избавившись от слишком собственнических прикосновений Питера, которых явно не оценят люди вокруг (только если вы, конечно, не находитесь не в специальной VIP-комнате), и снова припадает к коктейлю.

Тот нихрена не охлаждает и не усмиряет жажду, но, по крайней мере, является единственной жидкостью, что доступна Стайлзу сейчас. А ему нужно, просто необходимо залить тот пожар ревности, что разросся в груди так быстро, что Стайлз и моргнуть не успел. Боковым зрением Стайлз замечает, как Питер слегка удивленно выгибает левую бровь, склонив голову и наблюдая за тем, что происходит с его мальчиком. Стайлз не знает, чем объяснить эту вспышку гнева, ему трудно облачить собственные ощущения в адекватные слова, а еще — самую малость — стыдно: на деле ведь Питер не давал ни единого повода для ревности, а он…

_Стилински, ты как обычно. Умница, молодец, разъеби тут все к черту._

— Я не ревновал, — наконец-то совладав с собственным голосом, осторожно начинает Стайлз. — Тебе померещилось. Просто… Мне не понравилось, как на тебя смотрел этот Исаак…

Имя официанта Стайлз произносит таким тоном, будто оно сейчас материализуется и укусит его, подобно ядовитой змее. Вроде и осторожно, а вроде и с таким омерзением, что аж самому тошно. Питер лишь кривит губы в довольной ухмылке:

— Айзек…

— Исаак, — Стайлз вскидывает подбородок, прищурившись, но все еще не глядя на Питера. Намного интересней сейчас рассматривать стенку напротив, что похожа на россыпь Млечного Пути — и протяни лишь руку, чтобы утонуть в космическом пространстве.

— Веди себя прилично, олененок…

И Стайлз взрывается внутри, будто сверхновая. Контролировать эмоции становится слишком сложно, и он рыкает, даже не глядя на Питера:

— А я и так само приличие: прилично сосу, прилично кусаю…

Внезапно затылок опаляет горячее дыхание, а самого Стайлза на короткое мгновение приподнимают, будто он не весит ни грамма. Куда только девается вся ярость? Стайлз ощущает себя настоящей тряпичной куклой, потому что Питер творит с ним все, что захочет. Когда сквозь Стайлз чувствует прикосновение губ между лопаток, чему не мешает даже ткань футболки, а его живот уже оглаживают мягкие пальцы, то все, на что его хватает — чуть заметно прогнуться в пояснице и подавить стон. Музыка бьет не просто по ушам, а по самому сознанию…

Чертов Питер Хейл, что же ты творишь?!

Будто заслышав мысли Стайлза, Питер наклоняет его к себе так, чтобы уткнуться губами в плечо. Мочку прикусывают, и Стайлз едва сдерживает стон: твою нахрен мать…

— Я хочу тебя, олененок… — Сейчас Стайлз действительно готов поверить в то, что Питер воистину является хищником, а он сам — его добычей. — Хочу до ломоты в…

Стайлз, закусив нижнюю губу, специально, в отместку за флирт с Исааком-Айзеком, ерзает у Питера на коленях. Тот едва слышно рыкает ему в ухо, а в следующий момент уже одаривает шею Стайлза болезненным поцелуем. Стайлз вздрагивает: у Питера почти маниакальная страсть оставлять метки по всему телу, будто это позволит продемонстрировать «вот, это мое, не трогать».

Впрочем — и на мгновение Стайлза будто переносит в не такое и далекое прошлое — наверное, у Хейлов это семейное.

Позвоночник как током прошибает — морозным, холодным, леденящим каждую косточку током, и Стайлз предпринимает новую попытку сбежать от Питера. Только тщетно — Питер держит крепко, как и обещал: черта с два тебе, моя добыча, а не свобода…

— Питер… — голос отказывается слушаться и звучит тонко-тонко. — Не здесь же… Люди, клуб…

Последующий вздох кажется разочарованным, но хватку Питер ослабляет. Стайлз лишь успевает расслабленно вздохнуть, как его разворачивают таким образом, чтобы можно было впиться в губы. Питер всегда умудряется целоваться так сладко-сладко, будто делает это в последний раз, и, если бы Стайлзу сейчас не было так охренительно, то он обязательно приревновал бы Питера к тому, с кем он учился так  
целоваться.

Впрочем, это не важно.

— Мы уходим, детка, — Питер мягко прикусывает Стайлза за подбородок, чтобы в следующее мгновение оставить на том же месте мягкий поцелуй. — Мне кажется, нас заждались…

И пока Питер умудряется подняться из-за столика, чтобы накинуть куртку, Стайлз сидит на диванчике и пытается прийти в себя. Завидев так и не тронутый виски Питера, он дрожащими пальцами обхватывает бокал, а после делает небольшой глоток. Крепкий алкоголь недюжинно обжигает горло, но Стайлзу это помогает прийти в себя. Голова немного кружится, и в этом виновато не только спиртное; а член неприятно упирается в плотную джинсовую ткань… Сейчас бы домой, но…

Вкладывая свою руку в предложенную ладонь Питера, Стайлз снова облизывает губы и, прильнув поближе, аккуратно интересуется:

— Кто нас ждет?

Улыбка Питера сияет ярче тысячи звезд.

— Кровать.

***

Следующие несколько дней Стайлз вынужден таскать водолазки с высоким горлом и кутаться в шарфы, парочку которых ему любезно презентует Питер. В общем-то, именно Питер и виноват, что Стайлзу приходится жертвовать любимыми футболками и рубашками — шея Стайлза похожа на самое настоящее поле боя. Разглядывая в ванной уже едва виднеющиеся «узоры» засосов, Стайлз только качает головой и тихо вздыхает: Питера нельзя ревновать и, тем более, кидать ему какие-либо претензии в лицо. Иначе у того попросту сносит крышу. Не то чтобы Стайлз жаловался, но… Себе же выходит дороже. К тому же, осознав, насколько глупо выглядел в клубе, пытаясь продемонстрировать, что Питер — его территория, Стайлз окончательно убедился в том, что ведет себя как курица-наседка.

Строчки документов принимаются плясать перед глазами, и Стайлз, рвано выдохнув, косит взглядом на правый уголок монитора. Дата, которую любезно демонстрирует электронный календарь, ему не нравится: уже завтра Сочельник, а он — за тысячи километры от дома. От Нью-Йорка. От родного и, нет сомнений, занесенного снегом на въездах в город Бикон-Хиллз. Маленькая, затерявшаяся в порыве ветра снежинка, отнесенная как можно дальше от первоначального места дислокации.

Стайлз чертыхается про себя и, стаскивая наушники, вспоминает о том, что хотел выбраться за покупками до возвращения Питера от Калаверас. Ему все еще неловко за выходку в клубе, а потому он решает, что лучший способ загладить всё вообще — утопить неловкость в алкоголе. В элитном французском вине, если быть точным.

Его-то он и покупает в магазинчике, неподалеку от отеля. Миловидная продавщица, чье лицо сплошь и рядом усыпано отборными веснушками, спрашивает его о чем-то на французском, а Стайлз вновь чувствует страшную неловкость. В ответ он способен лишь выдавить из себя подобие улыбки и пробормотать, что не понимает вопроса. Заслышав английский язык, девушка понимающе кивает и молча подает ему пакет с его покупками.

Питер, ожидаемо, уже вернулся, и теперь восседает на кровати с какими-то бумагами, одновременно разговаривая по телефону с кем-то неизвестным Стайлзу. По крайней мере, это точно не кто-то из Калаверас — имена «Кевин» или «Арая» не звучат ни разу. Питер же, видимо, заметив переминающегося с ноги на ногу Стайлза у входа в спальню, резко заканчивает разговор и вскидывает на него заинтересованный взгляд. У Стайлза пересыхает во рту.

— Ты сильно злишься за мою выходку в клубе? Я так и не извинился после, — Стайлз надеется, что выглядит достаточно виновато, упираясь виском о дверной косяк и крепко перехватив горлышко винной бутылки. Если Питеру не понравится, то он даже готов немного приврать, рассказав, что долго выбирал это вино среди более чем трех десятков сортов, предложенных сомелье в лавчонке на углу квартала, но в итоге махнул рукою и взял то, что под руку попало. Только это, похоже, не понадобится.

— Злюсь, Стайлз? — Питер выгибает бровь. — Бога ради, мы не дети. И все абсолютно нормально. — Он откладывает в сторону журнал (естественно, на французском языке, чтобы еще мог читать Питер Хейл в Париже?) и поправляет очки. Еще пару недель назад от этих чуть съехавших набок очков у Стайлза съезжала крыша, а сейчас… Он окидывает Питера долгим взглядом и все еще чувствует себя виноватым. Питер же, видимо не оценив слишком долгую паузу, усмехается: — Мне казалось, что той ночью мы оставили все недомолвки и ревности позади. Разве нет?

— Да-а-а, — бормочет Стайлз, на автомате потирая шею, — но мне все равно не по себе. И потому я вот… — он взмахивает бутылкой, — решил извиниться.

Питер лишь улыбается и, небрежно потянувшись, встает с кровати. Сделав несколько шагов, он преспокойно опускается на ковер, разложенный посреди комнаты и издевательски похлопывает по месту возле себя, приглашая Стайлза сесть. Тот раздраженно фыркает и, словно в отместку, приземляется напротив.

Питер забирает у него уже откупоренную бутылку и бокалы, разливает напиток, принюхиваясь к букету ароматов и довольно усмехается. У Стайлза даже от сердца отлегает — угодил вроде как.

Звон хрусталя практически невесом: когда их бокалы соприкасаются, Стайлз даже опасается, что те сейчас треснут, распадутся прямо в руках, окрашивая белую поверхность ковра в ярко-красный. Зато Питер, похоже, не беспокоиться ни о чем. Наверное потому Стайлзу приходит в голову еще одна «феерическая» мысль. Отхлебнув вина, он тут же его проглатывает, даже не успев как следует распробовать, и выдает:

— Может сыграем? В «Правду или в действие»?

Если Питер и удивлен, то ничем это не выдает. Все его улыбки, кажется, сливаются в одну сплошную, никогда не исчезающую с лица, а ведь порой Стайлзу хочется видеть и другие эмоции, отличимые от постоянного снисхождения, приправленного сарказмом и довольством. Он коротко смаргивает, заслышав спокойное: «Ну, давай», и рассматривается в поисках пробки, чтобы закрыть бутылку. Питер протягивает ему искомое, и в следующий момент Стайлз уже раскручивает бутылку. Та попадает на него же, и широкая улыбка Питера ничего хорошего ему не сулит.

Впрочем, все не так страшно. За непринужденной беседой с не-больными колкостями и постепенно пустеющей бутылкой алкоголя проходит около получаса. В итоге, Стайлз даже успевает расслабиться и пару раз подшутить над Питером.

— Так что, олененок? Правда или действие? — ухмылка Питера кажется действительно хищной, почти как почти сутки назад. Стайлз облокачивается на кресло и спокойно отбривает:

— Действие.

— Мой малыш уже достаточно выпил? — слова Питера издевательски хлещут по лицу, но Стайлз спокоен, как никогда. В желудке (да уже и в голове) плещется достаточно алкоголя, чтобы не реагировать на колкости, пусть и не несущие слишком много смысловой нагрузки. — Покажи, какие фотографии носишь в своем портмоне.

Стайлз чувствует, как глаза лезут из орбит — такого задания он бы не придумал, выпей даже несколько бутылок вина самолично. В просьбе Питера нет ничего криминального, но… Но Стайлзу бы не хотелось выполнять это задание. Впрочем, игра ведь на честность, так?

Кряхтя, будто старикан, он поднимается на ноги и уходит в другую комнату — кошелек лежит в верхнем ящике тумбочки, что венчает коридор. Мелькнувшую мысль таки слукавить Стайлз тут же прогоняет и возвращается к Питеру. Плюхнуться на полюбившееся место и достать искомое из кошелька — дело пары секунд. Цепкие пальцы Питера мгновенно выхватывают протянутые снимки, но, судя по выражению лица, он даже не удивлен.

На одном из фото нет ничего необычного — обнимающиеся родители, запечатленные добрым фотографом, приглашенным на четвертый день рождения Стайлза. А вот второе, слегка потрепавшееся от долгого пребывания в портмоне… На его обороте кривоватым почерком Стайлза выведено короткое «Стая». Лидия, как-то разбирая его кошелек и ворча, что он портит вещь, сохраняя десятки ненужных чеков, тоже наткнулась на этот снимок. Стайлз хорошо помнит, как она улыбалась, глядя на распечатанное селфи, сделанное на какой-то из многочисленных посещенных ими вечеринок, а после пририсовала рядом сердечко.

Снимок с родителями Питер отдает назад, а вот фото Стайлза с Дереком и Лидией рассматривает куда дольше. В итоге, видимо, сделав какие-то определенные выводы, он спрашивает:

— Почему именно стая? Почему вы так назвались?

Стайлз почти уже готов ответить, как хватается за мелькнувшую мысль — какого, собственно, черта?

— Это уже не по заданию, — отрезает он. — Моя очередь крутить бутылку.

Питер выбирает правду, и следующие десять минут Стайлз покатывается со смеху, слушая об его университетских похождениях и сорванных занятиях. Как оказывается, Питер был еще тем горе-студентом, и Стайлз даже как-то диву дается — а вырос ведь отменным стратегом, человеком, умудряющимся просчитывать лучшие ходы в бизнесе.

— Моя очередь, — хрипло говорит Питер, даже не притрагиваясь к бутылке. Собственно, они оба знают — это движение лишь формальность, их ведь в игре только двое. Стайлз молча кивает, зная, что услышит.

— Так почему же все-таки «стая»?

— Потому что Дерек, — голос Стайлза звучит на удивление спокойно. — Он ведь твой племянник, ты сам должен понимать. Он же волк, настоящий волчара, видно же по поведению. А Лидия… Я не знаю, мы часто называли её банши, подслушав это в одном из фильмов. Она, естественно, не похожа на тех ведьм, о которых нам рассказывает мифология, но… Не называть же её волшебницей? А банши звучит внушительно. Мне же с какого-то перепугу досталась роль друида.

Питер выгибает бровь:

— Из-за Дерека ты и меня волком называешь?

Стайлз пожимает плечами:

— Родственники вы, или как? Да и ты же сам начал называть меня олененком, видеть во мне добычу. Не обижайся, — он вскидывает руки, будто защищаясь, — но порой ты правда ведешь себя как хищник. А так как ты тоже Хейл, то выбор был невелик.

Улыбка Питера не сулит ничего хорошего. Он протягивает Стайлзу фотографию, которая тут же исчезает в недрах кошелька, и, пригубив из своего бокала, говорит:

— Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что они — не твоя стая? Хотя бы потому, что Дерек типичный волк-одиночка? Я не в обиду ему, — улыбка делается шире, — просто у нас в семье практически все такие, если ты еще не успел заметить. Мы не умеем привязываться к кому-то или чему-то надолго, нам комфортней быть самим.

Сердце Стайлза, кажется, бьется где-то в горле, норовя выпрыгнуть.

— А как же я? — голос почти не подводит.

— Ну ты исключение, наверное. — Теперь приходит черед Питера пожимать плечами.

Проклятое «наверное» сбивает с ног, и Стайлз рад, что сидит, ведь иначе упал бы. Замертво.

_Это как «морской бой»._

_Ранен, ранен, убит._

Держать марку, надо держать марку, — бьется дурацкой птицей в голове у Стайлза. Да, он не исключает, что это всего лишь действие алкоголя, но они никогда прежде с Питером не говорили настолько откровенно, а уж тем более — о его «стае». Или не его, как справедливо заметил Питер. Но все же…

— В любом случае у меня всегда остается Лидия.

Наверняка, если бы Питер не относился к нему слишком тепло, то засмеялся бы сейчас в открытую — практически звериный оскал так и демонстрирует его веселье. Но Стайлз полон решимости выяснить, что же Питер действительно думает об их — уже распавшемся — союзе.

Хотя лучше бы Стайлз не лез.

— А ты думаешь, она смогла бы выбрать кого-то из вас двоих? Из меня херовый, — Питер чуть заметно морщится на ругательстве, — психолог, олененок, но почему-то мне кажется, что ваша мисс Мартин — тот человек, который либо уже приняла то, что всегда будет с двумя, либо же вообще останется сама. По сути, у тебя то же самое…

— То есть? — Стайлз морщит лоб: мыслительные процессы слишком заторможены, спасибо алкоголю.

Питер немного неловко взмахивает рукой, в которой держит бокал с выпивкой, и немного вина проливается ему на домашние брюки. Впрочем, он не обращает на это внимания, всецело даря его Стайлзу:

— Ты тоже не стал выбирать между ними. Ты ушел вообще. И выбрал другого волка.

Еще один выстрел. Удар. Пробоина в корабле. Нет, чертов эмоциональный ринг — не лучшее место для Стайлза Стилински, потому что он проигрывает в большинстве раундов. Ну да, будет наука на будущее — не тягаться с умудренными жизненным опытом волками, пытаясь доказать свою правоту. Впрочем, упрямство все еще дает о себе знать.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что именно ты являешься моей стаей?

— Хороший вопрос, мой милый, — Питер смотрит спокойно, и едва ли не впервые Стайлз видит в его глазах что-то похожее на… сочувствие? — Но у меня нет на него ответа. Потому что каждый сам выбирает своего вожака.

Стайлз проглатывает комок в горле и, стараясь казаться безразличным к этому разговору, фыркает:

— Ты дохрена психолог, Питер Хейл.

— Нет, Стайлз, я просто что-то уже дохрена пьян, — как-то отрешенно улыбаясь, Питер взбалтывает бутылку и, глядя на остатки вина, интересуется: — Доигрываем и допиваем или просто допиваем?

Стайлз внезапно икает и понимает, что в противовес Питеру кристально трезв. Словно кто-то взял его голову, хорошенько встряхнул, и вся дурь моментально улетучилась. Подмигивая Питеру, он забирает у него бутылку и в четыре больших глотка приканчивает её, даже не поморщившись.

— Дилемма исчерпана. А вот теперь можно и спать.

Питер лишь коротко кивает, поднимаясь на ноги и с удовольствием похрустывая чуть затекшей шеей.

Несмотря на абсолютно пустую голову, путь до кровати почему-то запоминается Стайлзу слабо.

***

Стайлз ненавидит поездки домой.

Крепче вцепившись в руль привычного джипа, Стайлз обеспокоенно рассматривает открывающийся вид. Погода быстро портится: с запада быстро надвигаются тяжелые темные тучи, которые, Стайлз даже не сомневается, сулят…

— Дождь, милый, — раздается совсем рядом, и Стайлз едва не выкручивает руль от неожиданности. — Будет дождь.

Стайлз дышит тяжело, все еще убеждая себя помнить, что он, прежде всего за рулем, а после плавно поворачивает голову к своему пассажиру.

Внутри что-то сжимается, а после взрывается, орошая грудную клетку изнутри кровавой смесью, щедро приправленной болезненными эмоциями.

Стайлз ненавидит поездки домой.

Вернее, не так.

_Он ненавидит сны о поездках домой._

С федеральной трассы к Бикон-Хиллз ведет не такое уж и длинное шоссе. Благодаря тому, что эта дорога является ему в сновидениях довольно часто, Стайлз уверен — он мог бы провести здесь машину даже с завязанными глазами и не свалиться в кювет. Но ему не сильно хочется проверять.

На пассажирском сидении рядом с ним сидит ласково улыбающаяся мама. На ней — легкое синее платье, в котором её хоронили; и хотя Стайлзу тогда было всего десять, он хорошо помнит каждый его стежок, узор, каждую складочку. Мама приходит к нему во сне каждый раз, когда он заходит в жизненный тупик, и только разговор с ней может помочь ему вырулить. Почему-то сейчас Стайлз уверен в том, что ничего не получится.

До этого он, по крайней мере, знал, что хотел спросить или на что пожаловаться.

Теперь, в общем-то, винить, кроме себя, некого.

И что бы он не сделал в будущем — далеком или вполне себе обозримом, это все равно причинит кому-нибудь из его близких боль. Стайлз превратится в чудовище, и это пугает его больше всего.

— Ты не чудовище, сынок, — Клаудия смотрит на него нежно, и Стайлз не может понять — то ли это у неё в глазах блестят слезы, то ли ему взгляд заступает туманная пелена. — И никогда им не станешь. У тебя чистое сердце, иначе ты бы так не переживал.

Стайлз шумно выдыхает и слегка сбавляет скорость.

— Я предал их, мам, — шепчет он, быстро моргая, чтобы не разреветься. — Я сделал то, что всегда сам ненавидел больше всего. И сейчас… Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше. Кто же я тогда, как не чудовище?

Клаудия кладет ладонь ему на правое предплечье, но Стайлз, ожидаемо, не чувствует прикосновения, только кожу, в том месте, где скользят мамины пальцы, слегка холодит. Ему еще больше хочется разреветься, словно он вернулся на больше чем десяток лет назад, и ему сейчас придется выходить за руку с папой провожать маму в последний путь.

— Уставший и заплутавший путник, милый, — говорит Клаудия, не убирая ладони, — вот кто ты. Но я знаю, что у тебя получится найти нужный путь.

— Разве ты мне не подскажешь? — шмыгает носом Стайлз, поднимая на неё взгляд. — Как делала это всегда?

Улыбка Клаудии легка и печальна.

Она протягивает ладонь к лицу Стайлза, касается указательным пальцем виска и шепчет:

— Ты сам справлялся с этим, Стайлз, сам. И в этот раз справишься. А если вдруг засомневаешься… Не выбирай ту сторону, где готов исполнять роль утешительного приза. Иди к той, на которой и за которую ты готов сражаться. Просто определи, кто есть кто. И сделай правильный выбор.

Стайлзу тяжело дышать. Он молча кивает и притормаживает у знака въезда в Бикон-Хиллз. Он всегда останавливает машину здесь. С самого первого сна.

— Ну вот и все, — улыбается Клаудия, открывая дверцу джипа. — Дальше ты сам, Стайлз. Я верю в тебя, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю, мам, — шепчет Стайлз, глядя на то, как она покидает салон автомобиля и постепенно растворяется в рассветной дымке. — Знаю… Спасибо.

Она никогда не остается с ним до конца. Она никогда не разрешает ему отвезти себя в Бикон-Хиллз. Они всегда прощаются до рассвета, потому что она говорит, что ему… рано уходить вместе с ней. Она…

Стайлз знает, что она — не больше, чем плод его воспаленного сознания, но только так у него получается прийти в себя, решить что-то слишком сложное, найти верный ответ.

Шестнадцать раз до этого получалось.

Сейчас он все еще не уверен в том, что нужно делать.

Но для начала…

Для начала он поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и нажимает на педаль газа. Пересекая городскую черту, Стайлз ощущает, что может вздохнуть на полную грудь. Впереди начинают виднеться силуэты первых домов, обведенные яркими красками восходящего солнца, и Стайлз знает, что за этим обычно следует.

Вот только сегодня он не совсем уверен, что готов проснуться и спокойно встретить очередной день.

Если бы его еще кто-нибудь спрашивал…

***

Солнечный свет шаловливо щекочет веки, пытается пробраться под них, внушает Стайлзу, что пора вставать. Стайлз глухо стонет, переворачиваясь на живот, чувствуя, как любое лишнее движение отдается звоном рождественских колокольчиков в висках. И можно было бы списать это все на обычное похмелье, ведь не стоило вчера играть в героя и хлестать вино, словно не в себя, только это другое.

Стайлз всегда чувствует себя так после разговоров с собственным подсознанием в обличье матери.

К горлу подступает коварная тошнота, урывая у Стайлза еще один стон.

На душе отчаянно скребется стая громадных таких кошек, которые, судя по всему, прежде пытались соорудить из его рта подобие лотка. Стайлз судорожно сглатывает и резко поднимается.

Правая сторона кровати пуста, и, кажется, Питера нет даже в номере. Все, что слышит Стайлз — лишь легкие отголоски шума в коридоре: кто-то из постояльцев выясняет отношения, хотя, попробуй разбери этих французов — они с легкостью могут признаваться в любви на повышенных тонах, в этом Стайлз успел уже убедиться за время своего пребывания в Париже.

Голова трещит по швам, грозясь растащить весь окружающий мир на малейшие кусочки, превратить его в ошметки, разрисовать в мельчайших штрихах. Стайлз трет виски, пытаясь унять боль, и, тяжело вздыхая, принимает самое логичное сейчас решение — убраться в ванную.

Быстрый контрастный душ помогает лишь отчасти. Воде удается практически полностью смыть последствия не самого лучшего сна Стайлза, но на внутренних демонов не попадает ни капли. Пожалуй, Стайлз не отказался бы раскрыть собственную грудную клетку, чтобы закинуть душу в стиральную машинку, и жалеет о том, что современные научные деятели до сих пор не придумали способа, как это воплотить в реальность.

Вытирая голову полотенцем, он фыркает собственным мыслям: какой бред только не придет в еще одурманенную алкоголем голову. Но алкоголем ли?

Нервно выдавливая зубную пасту на щетку, Стайлз избегает взгляда в зеркало. Ну что, что нового ему может сейчас сказать отражение?

Впрочем, даже если бы парень напротив криво ухмыльнулся и ткнул в него пальцем со словами: «Ты неудачник, Стайлз», это не стало бы большим удивлением. Стайлз принял бы это безропотно и спокойно: ведь смысл существования заключен в том, чтобы не врать хотя бы самому себе?

А Стайлз определенно неудачник.

Неудачник, проебавший многое и продолжающий это делать.

Сплюнув в умывальник и проследив за тем, как белесые разводы пасты скрываются в крошечном водовороте, Стайлз наконец-то решается посмотреть в зеркало.

Отрешенный взгляд, заметные круги под глазами, мокрые взлохмаченные волосы, остатки зубной пасты в уголках губ…

Ни вчерашние откровения с Питером, ни совместная попойка, ни сон не добавили Стайлзу даже толики очарования. Да и где это видано, чтобы душевные невзгоды приносили человеку долгих лет жизни? А спокойствие? А умиротворение?

Стайлз смотрит на отражение, не мигая, так долго, что глаза начинает щипать.

_«Ты же понимаешь, что они — не твоя стая?»_

_«Просто определи, кто есть кто. И сделай правильный выбор»._

Стайлз морщится, наблюдая за тем, как лоб перерезает тонкая линия, — когда только успела появиться вообще? — и садится на кафельный пол, упираясь спиной в холодную стену.

Он отлично знает, что не является для Питера утешительным призом. Больше нет. Да и, вполне возможно, никогда им не был. Питеру было интересно, Стайлзу — какой смысл скрывать? — тоже. Они попробовали: что-то новое, кого-то нового… У них даже получилось.

Почти, — мысленно исправляет себя Стайлз.

_Чтобы все удавалось как нельзя лучше, нужна обоюдная отдача._

Стайлз больше не находит в себе сил на неё.

Нет, он… Он любит Питера. По-своему. Эта любовь больше похожа на безмерную человеческую благодарность, смешанную с чуть собачьей преданностью. Но он сомневается в том, что именно на такие чувства Питер рассчитывает.

Хейлам нужно все и без остатка.

И Питер не тот из Хейлов, которому Стайлз готов отдать себя полностью, со всеми потрохами, тараканами и прочей ненужной живностью, населяющей его голову в избытке.

Питер просто не будет мириться с этим всем. По крайней мере, не слишком долго.

Дерек мирился. Привык сразу же, пожимая плечами на любую, даже абсолютно нелогичную выходку Стайлза, и принимая его настоящего.

Стайлз не уверен, сколько терпения тому пришлось проявить ради этого, и уж точно не поручится, какую роль в этом всем сыграла Лидия. Но отнюдь не последнюю.

Они оба всегда были рядом. Поддерживали, советовали, оберегали… _Любили._ Стайлз старался соответствовать им. Возможно, не изо всех сил, но никто не безгрешен. Все они оступались. До тех пор, пока очередной _его_ шаг не превратился в затяжной прыжок в бездну.

Существуют ли способы спасения для оборвавшегося без страховки альпиниста?

_«Ты же понимаешь, что они — не твоя стая?»_

Стайлз понимает. И в это же время отказывается понимать.

_«Просто определи, кто есть кто. И сделай правильный выбор»._

Стайлз откидывает голову назад, встречаясь затылком с неприветливым кафелем, но не чувствует боли. Физической не чувствует. Моральная уже давным-давно пожрала его изнутри.

Кажется, ему пора возненавидеть Рождество. Францию. Или самого себя.

Возможно, надо бы обратить это чувство на кого-то другого: Дерека, Лидию, Питера, Господа Бога…

Или же на необходимость выбирать.

Неужели он таки должен это сделать?

Собравшись с последними силами, Стайлз таки поднимается на ноги и практически вползает в спальню. Солнечный свет все еще слепит его, но сейчас Стайлз в состоянии заметить больше деталей, нежели прежде.

Небольшой белый прямоугольник на прикроватной тумбочке приковывает внимание.

_«Уехал по делам. Буду к обеду, Стайлз. Вечером праздничный ужин у Калаверас, не забудь. Кстати, тайленол найдется в аптечке в ванной, если что :)»._

Короткий взгляд на изящные настенные часы, несколько секунд на раздумья и… Последняя песчинка сомнений падает на, кажется, нужную чашу весов.

Собрать свои вещи Стайлзу удается за меньше, нежели полчаса. Собраться с мыслями ему, кажется, не удастся больше никогда.

Даже не пытаясь понять, не забыл ли чего, Стайлз окидывает номер взглядом и повязывает поверх куртки шарф. Шарф, кинутый дома вглубь чемодана совершенно спонтанно. Шарф, когда-то давно подаренный ему Лидией.

О том, что вещь, кажется, до сих пор хранит легкий запах её духов, Стайлз просто отказывается думать.

Экран ноутбука мерцает оповещением о том, что осталось десять процентов файлов, скидываемых на флешку, и Стайлз понимает: время играет не в его пользу, а еще — рассудок, справедливо рассудивший, что просто так уйти Стайлз не может.

Порывшись в документах, он выуживает оттуда чистый лист бумаги и понимает, что не знает, что нужно писать. Одним из вариантов — самым логичным, как кажется Стайлзу, — является заявление об уходе с занимаемой должности, но он отбрасывает его едва ли не сразу. Это будет выглядеть издевкой, и даже слишком. А поступить так с Питером Стайлз не может. Он и так делает один из самых подлых поступков в своей жизни.

Ручка, занесенная над бумагой, принимается выводить слова, а Стайлз, почему-то и совершенно некстати, вспоминает «Орден Феникса» и жабу Амбридж с её кровавыми перьями. Его послание, кажется, тоже написано далеко не обычными синими чернилами.

Ноутбук издает короткий пищащий звук, и Стайлз, выдернув флешку, на которую скинул все наработки по проекту Калаверас, торопливо пакует гаджет в чехол. Флешку он кладет поверх своей записки, и та кажется ему на странного вида сургучную печать.

Какие, черт побери, глупости.

Последний беглый взгляд на комнату, перекинутая через плечо лямка ноутбучного чехла и крепко сжатая ручка чемодана.

_Французские каникулы закончились, Стайлз. Добро пожаловать в реальность._

Дверь за собой он прикрывает как можно тише, убегая из отеля словно какой-то вор.

О его пребывании в Париже теперь свидетельствует только лист бумаги, испещренный мелким почерком и придавленный сверху флешкой.

_«Ты был прав — они могут быть не моей стаей. Но и твоей я не являюсь.  
Прости, Питер. И спасибо тебе за всё.  
С Рождеством. Пообещай, пожалуйста, быть счастливым»._

***

Рождество — один из самых светлых праздников во всем мире. А еще — вестник настоящего антропологического апокалипсиса, свидетельствующий о нерасторопности людей и несвоевременности принятия ими большинства решений.

Иными словами — светопреставление, происходящее в торговых центрах, больших и маленьких магазинчиках, вокзалах. И аэропортах, разумеется.

Об этом Стайлзу «сообщают» огромные очереди и несметное количество народу в главном аэропорте Парижа. Он обреченно вздыхает, коря себя за идиотизм и неумение жить правильно, но все равно бредет к ближайшему терминалу. Выстоять в очереди приходится добрых минут пятнадцать, и с каждой минутой шанс на то, что ему повезет, становится все более призрачным.

— Здравствуйте! Счастливого Рождества! Чем могу помочь? — молодая темнокожая девушка улыбается ему как-то вымучено. Ну да, «как-то», будто ей можно позавидовать — работать в сочельник, какая радость.

Стайлз пытается сделать самое жалобное выражение лица, на которое способен, и робко протягивает ей паспорт:

— С Рождеством и вас. Мне нужен один билет до Нью-Йорка.

Девушка за ресепшеном склоняет голову:

— На когда?

— На сегодня. А еще лучше — на сейчас, — выпаливает Стайлз, едва удержавшись, чтобы не зажмуриться.

Профессионализм виден налицо: девушка все еще улыбается ему, но в её взгляде скользит усталость всего мира. Стайлз её понимает. Очень хорошо понимает. И очень надеется, что она сумеет понять его.

— Прошу прощения, но билеты нужного вам направления раскуплены вплоть до тридцатого числа. Можем забронировать место во втором классе на тридцать первое. Вас устроит?

Внутри мгновенно натягивается и лопается тонкая струна. Стайлз искренне надеется, что это не было его диафрагмой.

— Я вас очень прошу! Просмотрите еще раз! Ну вдруг вы что-нибудь упустили? — Стайлз едва ли не умоляет.

— Искренне сожалею, мистер, — девушка пожимает плечами, даря ему вполне участливый взгляд, — но сделать ничего не могу. Билеты были раскуплены еще месяцем ранее.

Стайлз поджимает губы, сдерживая ругательство. Он знает, что у него за спиной — подлинный «живой хвост», и каждому из людей, составляющих его, не терпится лично попасть на консультацию к этой милой девушке, способной сейчас, в самом деле-то, сотворить чудо. Или не совсем способной.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз лезет за бумажником, вытаскивает оттуда фотографию стаи и кладет её перед собой, будто это — самое неоспоримое доказательство того, что ему нужна её помощь.

Собственно, так оно и есть.

— Это близкие мне люди. Очень близкие. И я не хочу причинять им боль в сочельник, — Стайлз запускает пятерню в и без того растрепанные волосы. — Они уже и так достаточно натерпелись из-за меня.

— Вы понимаете, что вы здесь не один такой? — девушка абсолютно не меняется в лице, но в глазах проскальзывает что-то похожее на понимание. Или же Стайлзу кажется, что проскальзывает.

Он обреченно вздыхает:

— Да, разумеется, но у меня исключительная ситуация.

Дежурная улыбка исчезает с лица девушки, она действительно сопереживает Стайлзу, но голос её тверд:

— Простите меня, но у каждого, кто пытается попасть в Рождество на другой континент, не забронировав билет предварительно, исключительные ситуации. Я… Я не могу ничем помочь вам, извините. Ближайшие рейсы, на которые могут освободиться места, лишь тридцать первого.

— Ладно, — Стайлз примирительно кивает и, сгребая фотографию и документы со стойки, растерянно смотрит по сторонам, — я понял, простите.

Разворачиваясь спиной к стойке, он кое-как пытается впихнуть паспорт во внутренний карман куртки, чертыхаясь в полголоса, а после и вовсе не выдерживает — злость на самого себя клокочет у него внутри, грозясь вырваться.

— Боже, почему тебе вообще не сиделось в Бикон-Хиллз, Стилински? — раздосадованно шипит он, дергая молнию, и тут же застывает, заслышав оклик своей собеседницы:

— Мсье… Мистер, прошу прощения, что вы сказали?

Он оборачивается, окидывая девушку осторожным взглядом, и решает уточнить, не до конца веря, что говорят именно с ним:

— То есть?

Девушка нервно закусывает губу, но после небольшой паузы все-таки кривовато улыбается и говорит:

— Не могли бы вы повторить свою последнюю фразу?

Стайлз смотрит на неё недоверчиво, потому что чует во всем этом подвох, но в следующий момент понимает — терять все равно уже нечего. Не обращая внимания на недовольный ропот из очереди, он равнодушно пожимает плечами:

— Я говорил сам с собой. Сказал, что лучше бы мне было никогда не покидать родной город, — помешкав пару секунд, Стайлз зачем-то торопливо добавляет: — Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния. — Глядя на то, как девушка меняется в лице, будто мимо собственной воли расплываясь в искренней, действительно счастливой улыбке, он вообще перестает что-либо понимать: — А что в этом такого?

— Идущий на свет обретет пристанище, — спокойно проговаривает девушка, испытующе глядя на Стайлза, а тот чувствует себя так, будто ему по затылку прилетело никогда не существовавшим, да простит его мама Ро⁷, бладжером.

А все потому, что девиз родного города, озвученный человеком, никакого отношения к самому Бикон-Хиллз не имеющим, да еще и за сотни километров от дома, поражает.

— Что, простите? — Стайлз явно не в состоянии говорить адекватно.

Не сдержав смешка, девушка повторяет еще раз:

— Идущий на свет обретет пристанище, — она, кажется, смущена, потому что постоянно отводит взгляд в сторону, но в целом её поведение в равной степени как удивляет, так и умиляет Стайлза. — Знаете, подобные фразы сложно стереть с памяти, особенно если ты прожил добрых пятнадцать лет в городе с таким девизом.

Стайлз, не чувствуя пола под собой, возвращается к стойке и бросает взгляд на бейджик, украшающий форму.

«Марин».

В памяти пусто: он явно не знает этой девушки, не помнит по Бикон-Хиллз, да и судя по возрасту она старше его минимум лет на пять-семь. Только ему отчаянно хочется верить, что именно она сможет ему помочь. Марин и в самом деле выглядит так, будто находится перед самым сложным выбором в своей жизни, а после тихо вздыхает:

— Оставьте мне свои документы, мистер Стилински. Я попробую что-нибудь сделать, — завидев шальную улыбку Стайлза, тут же потянувшегося за паспортом, она предостерегающе поднимает ладонь, — но ничего не обещаю.

Получив необходимое, она еще раз бегло просматривает документы, утыкается в компьютер, видимо выискивая возможно освободившееся место.

— Вы можете пойти отдохнуть в одном из залов, — в конце концов обращается она к Стайлзу, который от нетерпения едва ли не выплясывает у стойки. — Я позову вас. И еще. На первый класс можете даже не рассчитывать.

Стайлз трет глаза рукой и нервно смеется:

— Марин, поверьте… Даже если вы выбьете мне угол в багажном отделении, я буду вам очень благодарен.

С этими словами он действительно оставляет Марин в покое, уходя в зал ожидания, волоча за собой чемодан. Места, кажется, заняты все и здесь, но все же ему удается «приземлиться».

В томительном ожидании проходит час. Стайлз слушает музыку, каждые семь минут нервно проверяет телефон — нет ли любых сообщений, даже пытается читать книгу. Все без толку. В попытках не задремать и не сойти с ума Стайлз еле досиживает еще шестьдесят минут.

К концу второго часа он уже готов молиться, чтобы Питер не вернулся в отель раньше положенного, иначе дело дрянь. «Хищник» просто так не отпустит «добычу», этот урок Стайлз усвоил. Именно потому, когда практически спустя три часа ожиданий вместо уже приевшегося французского языка из динамика доносится английский, он даже вздрагивает. Ему кажется, что все происходит во сне, но мелодичный девичий голос снова и снова настоятельно просит «мистера Стайлза Стилински подойти к терминалу 4В».

Когда Стайлз приближается к названному месту, его сердце колотится, будто бешеное. Марин встречает его внимательным взглядом. Помешкав пару секунд и будто взвесив все «за» и «против», она протягивает Стайлзу его документы с небольшим бумажным довеском, в котором безошибочно угадывается билет.

— На это место, помимо вас, было еще четверо человек.

Стайлза, кажется, ненадолго разбивает паралич: нет сил даже протянуть руку, он молча хлопает ресницами и переваривает услышанное.

_Нет._

_Нет._

_Нет. Ему не может так сказочно повезти. Не могло бы._

Но, кажется, повезло.

Марин опускает взгляд, замечая его растерянность:

— Я надеюсь, что вы распорядитесь полученной возможностью правильно.

— Этого не может быть. — Мда уж, Стайлз, очень умная фраза в ответ человеку, который только что сделал для тебя практически невозможное.

Марин и правда выглядит немного опешившей:

— Разве вы этого не хотели?

Стайлз старается улыбнуться:

— Хотел.

Словно почувствовав, что все относительно в порядке, Марин выдыхает и смеется ему в ответ:

— Тогда считайте, что случайности не случайны. Особенно в канун Рождества, — она улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как он неверяще рассматривает полученный билет. — Найдите свое пристанище.

— Спасибо огромное.

Стайлз расплачивается и уточняет, к какому выходу ему надо направляться. Марин понимающе кивает и выходит из-за стойки, предварительно кинув что-то на французском стоящей неподалеку коллеге.

— Я провожу. Посадка уже началась.

Очереди практически нет, чему Стайлз несказанно рад. Вылет ожидается лишь через сорок минут, но это ничуть его не смущает — чем быстрее он окажется в самолете, тем скорее расслабится.

Вместе с Марин они сдают его багаж, а после подходят к посадочному терминалу. Подталкивая Стайлза к проходу, Марин искренне улыбается:

— Передайте привет Америке. Скажите ей, что Марин Морелл скучает.

— Обязательно передам! — горячо заверяет Стайлз, а после, отбросив последние сомнения, крепко обнимает Марин, чтобы через несколько секунд припустить к работникам аэропорта, проверяющим посадочные документы.

На особо многолюдный в канун Рождества аэропорт Стайлз предпочитает не оборачиваться, пройдя все необходимые процедуры и скрываясь за дверью, ведущей к нужному самолету.

Именно потому он никогда не узнает, что последние двадцать минут находился под неусыпным наблюдением Питера, который не предпринял ни единой попытки его остановить. Аккуратно сложенная прощальная записка покоится в нагрудном кармане пальто Хейла. Грустно улыбаясь, Питер достает телефон и подтверждает приглашение к Калаверас.

Так, как и договаривались — он плюс один.

***

Стайлз сейчас не в состоянии совладать с собственным организмом. Он слишком уставший и слишком на взводе одновременно. Восьмичасовой перелет целиком и полностью располагает к тому, чтобы можно было вырубиться и отоспаться, добрые стюардессы все равно разбудят. Но нет. Стайлз взъерошивает волосы. Отчего-то ему страшно. Страшно лететь одному, страшно возвращаться туда, где никто не ждет, страшно… От всего, что вообще может случиться в будущем.

До вылета еще несколько минут, но Стайлза буквально колотит.

Отчасти он ощущает себя героем второй части «Один дома», только уверенности в счастливом исходе очередного эпизода жизни нет. Слишком… зыбко все?

Чтобы успокоиться, он пытается в который раз представить себе планету маленьким синим шариком, сквозь часовые пояса которого ему сейчас предстоит пролететь. Для него до сих пор настоящим чудом является то, что по факту они находятся в полете восемь часов, но циферблат покажет лишь два потерянных на дорогу часа. Волшебство какое-то. Почти как путешествие в ТАРДИС…

Когда сбоку слышится звук этой самой ТАРДИС, Стайлз едва ли не впервые в жизни щиплет себя за руку. Что вообще… Он удивленно рассматривается по всему салону, сколько ему позволяет его место, а после, обернувшись к своей соседке, которой оказывается миловидная старушка лет семидесяти, натыкается на настороженный взгляд.

— Не вижу ничего особенного в своем рингтоне, молодой человек!

Стайлз дважды прокручивает услышанную фразу в голове, прежде чем ему доходит вся комичность ситуации. Черт подери! Это не то что глупо, это смешно, страшно смешно — надо же, подобное совпадение, но рассмеяться в лицо этой пожилой леди он не смеет. Потому, подавив смешок, Стайлз улыбается краешками губ:

— А, нет… Боже… Да нет же… Простите, вы… Вы не так меня поняли. Я… Я просто… — Стайлз давит тяжелый вздох и, приказав себе собраться с мыслями, выпаливает: — Я просто большой фанат этого сериала, и сейчас тоже думал о нем… А тут ваше оповещение… Ну и… В общем, ироническая ситуация…

— Хувианин? — От этого вопроса и слегка прищуренных глаз собеседницы Стайлзу хочется засмеяться еще сильнее. Но он вспоминает о том, что такое сила воли, и лишь кивает в ответ. Старушка внезапно теряет всю серьезность и широко улыбается ему: — Хмм… Ну тогда ты оценишь всю ироничность ситуации сейчас, — она протягивает ему аккуратную ладошку для рукопожатия: — Рада знакомству. Я миссис Тайлер. Роза Тайлер.

_Клинический ступор._

Нет, вряд ли, конечно, в области медицины или психологии есть подобное обозначение, но именно подобное чувство сейчас безраздельно владеет Стайлзом. Через пару секунд он таки находит в себе силы «ожить» и все-таки позволяет смеху вырваться наружу.

— Простите?

Миссис Тайлер же спокойно смотрит на него в ответ, словно дожидаясь, когда же он успокоится. Для этого Стайлзу не требуется слишком много времени: он прокашливается, обещая взять собственные эмоции под контроль, а после в экстренном режиме вспоминает все лучшие ухмылки любимого из Докторов — Десятого. Как-то они с Лидией даже пытались на спор определить, кто лучше копирует мимику Теннанта, но Дерек, будучи судьей, так и не смог их рассудить — после третьего «раунда» он только и был способен, что смеяться во все горло, слишком уж они старались…

_Так. Стоп. Не время, Стилински._

Как можно изящней выгнув бровь, Стайлз мечтательно тянет:

— Роза? Ох, знавал я как-то одну Розу… Славные дни были, славные!

— Надо же, какое совпадение! — миссис Тайлер, видимо, действительно хорошо знакома с сериалом, раз настолько безошибочно угадывает интонации, звучащие в голосе Стайлза. Хитро улыбнувшись, она подключается к его «игре»: — Но вы, молодой человек, так и не сказали, как мне вас называть!

— О, — Стайлз весело хмыкает, — меня? Ммм… Зовите меня Доктор!

— Что? — миссис Тайлер удивленно распахивает глаза, но Стайлз видит, что на их дне плещется веселье. — Д… Доктор?

Стайлз моментально добавляет в голос обеспокоенности и отвечает ей в тон:

— Роза?

Мгновение они еще изображают искреннее удивление, а после начинают вместе хохотать.

— Мне кажется, подобное развитие событий в сериале было бы куда интересней канонного, — в перерывах между приступами смеха выдавливает из себя миссис Тайлер.

Стайлз тут же с ней соглашается, энергично кивая:

— И драматичней!

— Причем Розе желательно к моменту встречи заиметь уже большую семью, с минимум тремя внуками.

Стайлз моментально скрещивает руки на груди:

— Хэй, протестую! Этого быть не может, она же любит Доктора! — дав себе мгновение на раздумья, он тут же добавляет: — Хотя даже и «наш» вариант не совсем правдоподобный. Доктор узнал бы Розу в любой из реальностей и в любом возрасте! Роза пахнет Розой, как ты её не назови⁸, и все такое…

Коротко хохотнув, миссис Тайлер похлопывает Стайлза по руке:

— Да ты романтик, милый! Кстати, как к тебе обращаться?

— Стайлз. — Он улыбается и теперь сам уже протягивает ей ладонь для рукопожатия. — А вас?

В ответ ему прилетает хмурым взглядом:

— Я же сказала — Роза Тайлер.

— Да ладно… — Стайлз скептически выгибает бровь.

Старушка вздыхает и клацает небольшой сумочкой, что лежит на приставном столике. Стайлз видит, как она достает посадочный талон, а после, разгладив его пальцами, подает ему.

— Сам смотри.

Сейчас ему кажется, что челюсть отвалится к черту — на документе черным по белому отпечатано имя Катарины Розы Тайлер, и отчего-то подобное совпадение кажется слишком нереальным. Проморгавшись и убедившись, что миссис Тайлер действительно является миссис Тайлер, Стайлз осведомляется:

— Но тогда вы, получается, Катарина?

— Друзья зовут меня Кэт, — улыбается миссис Тайлер. — Но семья — только Розой. Внуки, кстати, у меня их двое и оба где-то твоего возраста, после того, как стали сами смотреть «Доктора Кто» и подсадили на него меня, иначе как Розой Тайлер и не называют…

Не в силах сдерживаться, Стайлз смеется:

— Как же вам повезло все-таки!

— И не говори, — вторит ему миссис Тайлер, покачивая головой. — Хотя порой это и неудобства причиняет. Некоторые, вот прям как ты, попросту мне не верят. И приходится демонстрировать документы.

— К этому ведь тоже можно привыкнуть, — тушуется Стайлз, коря себя за излишнюю эмоциональность.

Миссис Тайлер усмехается:

— О, милый, ко всему в этой жизни можно привыкнуть. — Её фраза прерывается мелодичным щебетанием стюардессы, которая просит пристегнуть ремни и расслабиться перед взлетом.

У Стайлза в очередной раз подкатывает комок к горлу.

Расслабишься тут, конечно.

Его фантазия слишком хороша: представить то, как огромная железная птица поднимется в воздух практически по мановению волшебной палочки, именуемой в человеческом быту умением пилота, а потом понесет их всех через огромный океан навстречу… не совсем приключениям. Нет, от приключений Стайлз явно отказывается. Долететь бы спокойно и без эксцессов, вот что…

Рядом слышится характерный щелчок ремня, и Стайлз, словно очнувшись, следует примеру миссис Тайлер. Как только он устраивается поудобней, она похлопывает его по руке, и Стайлз не то, чтобы удивляется, но сразу видит контраст. Её маленькая ладошка с морщинистой кожей и кое-где соответствующими возрасту пигментными пятнами очень уж разнится с его рукой — рукой молодого, все еще растущего, берущего от природы лучшее организма.

Стайлзу не хочется думать, что из них двоих представителем старшего поколения он чувствует именно себя.

Легкая турбулентность при взлете уже практически не пугает. Он вспоминает слова Питера, объясняющего ему все тонкости, и невольно чувствует, как в левом подреберье что-то саднит. Он отключил телефон, стоило Марин передать ему билет; именно потому, что на девяносто девять процентов был уверен — Питер будет звонить.

В глубине души Стайлз почему-то даже надеялся, что звонил.

Просто так отпустить от себя часть своей жизни все-таки очень сложно. А Питер прочно врос в него, пустил корни, смог показать нечто отличимое от прежде увиденного Стайлзом. Только, как это часто бывает при селекции, часть другого живого организма просто не прижилась.

Или не прижился Стайлз.

Первые минут двадцать полета Стайлз проводит молча. Было бы, наверное, неплохо сидеть у иллюминатора; несмотря на свою боязнь высоты, Стайлз был очарован видом, открывающимся из настоящего поднебесья. Он бросает взгляд в сторону миссис Тайлер и тут же понимает, что за ним внимательно наблюдают. И, похоже, наблюдали все это время.

— Раз уж мы летим рядом, может поговорим? — улыбается миссис Тайлер.

Её хорошее настроение заразно, иначе Стайлз не может объяснить появление, он уверен, очень глупой улыбки на своем лице.

Он сдвигает плечами:

— А почему бы и да? Задвигайте тему.

Миссис Тайлер смеется в ответ:

— Не боишься, что как «задвину»?

— Ну тогда, — Стайлз делает вид, что пребывает в глубоком раздумье, — расскажите что-нибудь о себе еще? А вдруг у вас в закромах еще какие-то связи с современными сериалами, а вы просто не желаете раскрывать все карты сразу?

Коротко хихикнув, миссис Тайлер кокетливо-шутя поправляет прическу:

— Тебе точно нельзя играть в покер, милый, ты слишком искренний.

С этим бы Стайлз поспорил, ох как поспорил бы; но миссис Тайлер пресекает его попытки самобичевания, принявшись за рассказ.

За следующие минут сорок, час, полтора — Стайлз не скажет точно, ведь не засекал, просто внимательно слушал, — миссис Тайлер умудряется пересказать ему практически всю свою биографию. От души посмеявшись над детскими историями, он глубоко понимающе оценил историю её первой — и на всю жизнь — любви, человека, которого с которым его спутница умудрилась прожить рука об руку почти полвека.

— Ну, а ты, милый? — точно пытаясь попросить о короткой передышке, улыбается миссис Тайлер. — Что ты можешь рассказать о себе?

И Стайлз ломается. В который раз за последние сутки. Он умудряется с необыкновенной теплотой описывает Бикон-Хиллз, полицейские будни отца-шерифа, даже о маме вспоминает с детской радостью, а не болью внутри, как обычно. Но когда дело доходит до Нью-Йорка, его рассказ обрывается. Почти на полуслове.

— И? — миссис Тайлер смотрит вопросительно. — Как же ты попал в Нью-Йорк? Самостоятельно его покорил?

Стайлз отводит взгляд.

— Нет. Не сам.

Паузы, которой он выдерживает, явно хватает, чтобы миссис Тайлер расставила все точки над «і».

— Если тебе больно, то, я пойму, не нужно, милый.

Её рука снова сжимает его ладонь, и Стайлз решается:

— Мне никак. Но… Это сложно объяснить. Есть вещи, которые иногда не понимают даже самые близкие люди.

— Ты гей? — огорошивает его миссис Тайлер, и Стайлз давится воздухом.

Что?!

— Эмм… Нет. То есть, да. То есть, нет. То есть… — он трет глаза руками. — Я же говорю — это сложно.

Миссис Тайлер выгибает бровь:

— Если что, учти, что моя внучатая племянница привела в дом жену, и ей никто слова против не сказал. А мой старший внук, судя по всему, женится на своем школьном друге. Но, естественно, никто ни о чем даже не догадывается, а, уж тем более, я, старая потрепанная туфля…

— Эй! — возмущенно вскрикивает Стайлз, заработав косой взгляд от мужчины азиатской внешности, сидящего чуть дальше по проходу. — Вы чего это решили себя обзывать тут? Вам никто не разрешал!

Миссис Тайлер отвечает ему искренним смехом, и Стайлз понимает, что ему очень по душе эта милая женщина. Другая, возможно, обиделась бы на подобную фамильярность, а эта… Эта понимает и только поддерживает. Возможно, это помогает ей оставаться молодой, и черт с ним, с тем паспортом и информацией в нем.

— Так что же с твоим неоднозначным ответом на мой вопрос? — миссис Тайлер снова закидывает удочку.

Замешкавшись на долю секунды, Стайлз почему-то решает открыться. «Синдром случайного попутчика», кажется, именно так называют это психотерапевты. «Слишком долго держал все в себе» — предпочитает Стайлз.

Начав с фразы «Вот даже не удивлюсь, если вы потом попросите сбросить меня с самолета», Стайлз рассказывает все. От приезда в Большое Яблоко и до побега из Парижа. Естественно, самые интимные подробности он опускает, и без того тема весьма щекотливая, но ему очень хочется открыться, разложить происходящее по полочкам, объяснить, по крайней мере, хотя бы себе самому.

Миссис Тайлер платит ему той же монетой — внимание за внимание; робко покачивает головой в некоторых моментах, порой улыбается… А еще смотрит так, будто норовит прикоснуться к душе. А может и касается её, чего уж там, — Стайлз лично подносит себя «на блюдечке».

«Исповедь» занимает не больше двадцати минут. По её истечению Стайлз ощущает себя странно: будто выпотрошенным изнутри, но какую же легкость дарит эта выпотрошенность! Он бросает на миссис Тайлер нерешительный взгляд и с удивлением понимает — у неё на глазах блестят слезы.

Какого…?!

— Прости меня, — она быстро смаргивает и… заботливо поглаживает его по предплечью. — Я задела тебя за живое. И мне жаль. Но в то же время я счастлива, что ты смог выговориться. Судя по всему, ты в этом нуждался.

Кивок. На большее Стайлза сейчас не хватает.

— И да. Знаешь, говорят, что сила любви в её искренности. А если тебе хватает этого чувства на двоих, то ничего постыдного в этом нет. Может, я глупа, совсем уже на старости лет из ума выжила, — и чтобы остановить возможные восклицания Стайлза, она тут же вскидывает руку в предупреждающем жесте, — а может просто слишком романтичная, но… Но твоя история невероятно чистая и честная. Наверное, потому тебе так и болит. Я ведь не ошибаюсь?

Стайлз отворачивается, понимая, что миссис Тайлер явно удачный и прицельный стрелок: десять из десяти, сто из ста, расщепленная одной стрелой другая… И у него все еще не укладывается в голове та простота, с которой она приняла его рассказ о, грубо, но правдиво говоря, шведской семье.

— Сама бы я, наверное, — точно читая его мысли, продолжает миссис Тайлер, — на подобное не согласилась. Но вы слишком доверяли друг другу, слишком любили, слишком были частью одного целого. — Прошедшее время режет слух. — Пока ты, дорогой, не наворотил дров.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Стайлз, — потому и сбежал. Потому и хочу вернуться до Рождества, чтобы просто попросить прощения. По-человечески. Я не надеюсь на понимание, я надеюсь на то, что меня хотя бы выслушают.

— Надежда, — грустно улыбается миссис Тайлер, — одно из лучших приобретений человечества за всю историю его эволюции.

Стайлз тут же вскидывается:

— Вы снова цитируете «Доктора…»?

— Не дословно, милый, — вздыхает миссис Тайлер, — не дословно. Но в этом сериале часто мелькают очень умные мысли. Почему бы не брать их себе на заметку?

Тоже верно, думает Стайлз. Он понимает, что её предыдущая реплика как нельзя лучше описывает его нынешнее положение.

Все, что он может позволить себе сейчас, — это как раз надежда.

И он будет надеяться, пока хватит сил.

***

В Нью-Йорке самолет приземляется около шести вечера. Множество приличных семей в это время полным ходом заканчивают подготовку к праздничному ужину, а те, кто попадает в число опоздавших, со всех сил стараются успеть к началу торжества.

Стайлз не попадает ни в одну из этих категорий, хотя Рождество всегда безумно любил. Раньше. Сейчас же он имеет перед собой определенную цель, достичь которой необходимо любым способом.

С миссис Тайлер они распрощались у главного входа в аэропорт. На прощание Катарина поцеловала его в щеку, потрепав прежде по волосам, будто маленького, и вытребовала обещание если не встретиться в ближайшее время, то хотя бы созвониться.

Свой номер она продиктовала Стайлзу за пару минут до захода самолета на посадку.

— Ты обязательно должен познакомиться с Джошем и Шоном, вы совершенно точно найдете общий язык, — щебетала миссис Тайлер, попутно высматривая себе свободное такси.

Стайлз тогда только и мог, что улыбаться и кивать головой, как заправский китайский болванчик. Эта женщина умудрилась очаровать его с первой фразы, хотя честнее будет признаться — с первых позывных своего рингтона, и никаких возможностей избежать этого у Стайлза не было.

Да он и не хотел этого избегать.

Наоборот — будь в его жизни больше таких, понимающих, людей, может и не натворил бы он дел, расхлебывать последствия которых ему предстоит.

Садясь в такси, Стайлз думает, что в далеком-далеком будущем Лидия будет копией миссис Тайлер. Не внешне, а по поведению, разумеется. В умении понимать. Слушать. Советовать. Принимать людей такими, какие они есть.

Дерек точно превратится в хмурого старикашку с самой очаровательной улыбкой на свете. Черт, Дерек с насупленными седыми бровями, шутливо бранящаяся Лидия… Стайлз готов заложить душу, чтобы иметь возможность убедиться в собственных предположениях воочию.

К «стайному» лофту он добирается за каких-то полчаса: относительно недолго, учитывая скопления народища. Бывшее жилище неприветливо — встречает его потемневшими окнами, и Стайлзу это очень, очень, очень не нравится.

Набравшись смелости, он принимается мучить дверной звонок, но на все его усилия отвечает лишь полнейшая тишина внутри лофта.

_Стайлзу это пиздец как не нравится._

Наплевав на все нормы приличия (и неприличия тоже), он звонит Лидии. Да, в памяти еще свежи воспоминания, что прежде она не взяла трубки, но ведь сегодня… праздник?

_Вполне возможно, что Лидия просто не собирается себе его портить._

После двенадцатого гудка телефон переключается на автоответчик, но ничего разумного, чтобы сказать машине, Стайлз не может придумать. Потому и сбрасывает звонок.

Перед тем, как решиться набрать Дереку, Стайлз минуты три гипнотизирует экран мобильного. Когда тот гаснет, демонстрируя ему его же отражение — перекошенное лицо с огромными глазами и приоткрытым ртом, что Стайлза абсолютно не радует, — Стайлз наконец-то собирает яйца в кулак.

_В переносном смысле, естественно._

Только вот толку никакого. С Дереком ситуация куда печальней — бодрый женский голос сообщает Стайлзу, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. Мысленно предложив всем операторам мобильной связи запихнуть себе в задницу возможность оставить голосовое сообщение после звукового сигнала, Стайлз буквально вываливается из здания и, опрокинув чемодан, садится на него.

_Неужели все зря?_

Может быть, Дерек и Лидия последовали его собственному примеру и свалили встречать Рождество в другую страну? И еще — в обязательном порядке — договорились вычеркнуть Стайлза из их — общей теперь — жизни, потому что…

Потому что он идиот?

_Было бы совсем неудивительно._

Стайлз вертит мобильный в руке и размышляет на тему возможного «информатора», который бы «сдал» бы ему местонахождение Дерека и Лидии.

«Информатор» должен быть надежным, честным, понимающим и, желательно, не особо любопытным.

И хотя человек, чье имя приходит Стайлзу на ум в следующую секунду, не особо подходит по последнему пункту, он решает попытать счастья.

Кора отвечает на четвертом гудке. На фоне звучит одна из рождественских мелодий, слегка заглушаемая дружным смехом, и Стайлз невольно улыбается: хоть кому-то в этой жизни хорошо.

— Счастливого Рождества, Бэтмен! — Кора вопит в трубку, откровенно хохоча.

— Счастливого, Кокоро, — тут же отзывается Стайлз, — самого счастливого!

— Если ты сейчас в роуминге, и тот жрет мои деньги, я откушу тебе голову, когда ты вернешься, — Кора в своем репертуаре.

— Планы… ммм… немного изменились, — мнется Стайлз, взвешивая каждое слово. — Я в Нью-Йорке.

— О-о-о-о-о-о! — от счастливых визгов Коры у Стайлза теплеет на душе. — Это же замечательно!

— Слушай… — Стайлз пытается начать выведывать необходимую ему информацию, но Кора бесцеремонно его прерывает:

— Я знаю, что сейчас, в это время, это сейчас может быть за гранью фантастики, но, Стилински, ты же Бэтмен, тебе все под силу. Подваливай к нам, не будь задницей!

_К нам?!_

Стайлз тут же дублирует свою единственную мысль вслух, вцепившись в мобильный со всех сил.

— Ну, да, к нам! Здесь все наши: Скотт, Кира, Лидия, Дерек… Прибудешь ты, и будет полный комплект! — смеется Кора, и Стайлзу — он заверяет себя в этом — кажется, что на именах «стаи» у неё слегка меняется тон голоса.

— А… я… — все мысли бросаются из головы врассыпную, точно тараканы в доме нерадивого хозяина, который случайно забрел ночью на кухню и включил свет.

— Отказы не принимаются, Стилински! — отрезает Кора. — Адрес пришлю смс-кой. Ждем!

Не дав Стайлзу сказать больше ни слова, она завершает звонок.

Он же обалдевше пялится на телефон, будто видит его вообще впервые в жизни, и подытоживает, что решение позвонить Коре было правильным.

Стайлз искренне надеется, что оно лишь первое среди множества других.

***

Добраться до пункта назначения — нет, Стилински, не время воскрешать в голове все просмотренные ужастики с таким названием, — не так уж и просто.

Действительно почти за гранью фантастики, как верно подметила Кора.

Откровенно говоря, Стайлз в душе не ебет, как ему добраться на Статен Айленд в рождественский вечер, но все равно ловит такси до Саус Ферри.

Машина ползет медленно, но Стайлз не жалуется: другого выхода нет, пешком будет куда медленней, а в метро он больше не полезет, разве что под страхом смертельных пыток. Да и те будет вынести куда легче, наверное, чем еще одну поездку подземкой.

На улице свежо и морозно, что дико контрастирует с душной атмосферой в автомобиле, и Стайлз просит разрешения у водителя открыть окно. Тот пожимает плечами, и Стайлз расценивает это как согласие.

Попутный ветер треплет успевшие слегка отрасти волосы, и Стайлз, с каждой минутой подбираясь все ближе к едва ли не самой известной достопримечательности Нью-Йорка, соглашается с тем, что название у неё более чем подходящее.

Каждый уважающий себя житель Нью-Йорка знает: лучше всего любоваться Статуей Свободы с парома Статен-Айленд Ферри.

Но Стайлзу не нужно ею любоваться.

Сейчас для него самое главное, чтобы сам паром работал.

И, как не странно, удача снова ему улыбается. А, может, даже ласково целует в лоб. В который раз за сегодня.

В конкретно этот момент она принимает обличье пожилого улыбчивого машиниста, управляющего паромом, словно детской игрушкой, а еще — десятка других пассажиров, видимо решивших отпраздновать Рождества в не совсем традиционной манере.

Точно поддавшись всеобщей праздничной истерии, Стайлз покупает сверток рождественских сладостей, прежде чем ступить на борт. Он понятия не имеет, зачем это сделал, и понимает это лишь когда запоздалая мысль все же закрадывается к нему в голову — он едет в гости без подарков.

_Стилински, ты ебанутый._

Но этого у него уже не отнять. Изюминка, что ли? Слегка, конечно, сумасшедшая, но что поделать.

Паром «приодет» по случаю Рождества: буквально на каждом шагу пассажиров встречают гирлянды, елочные шарики, ангелочки, даже маленькие Санты, развешанные по всему периметру парома. В десятке футов от Стайлза какая-то пожилая пара делит на двоих яркую мандаринку. Стайлзу ударяет в нос характерный запах, но он больше не думает сбегать. Только горько улыбается.

_Ему так не хочется верить, что он все проебал._

А под ложечкой что-то неприятно тянет, ноет, просит обратить на него внимание. Стайлз только отмахивается от этого ощущения, стараясь не думать о том, как пройдет предстоящая встреча. А уж тем более о том, что он скажет Лидии и Дереку, когда их увидит.

_«Привет»?_

_«Счастливого Рождества»?_

_«О, знаете, я еще не сдох и внезапно решил вернуться, так что давайте все возрадуемся и обнимемся»?_

Любой из вариантов горько абсурдный, но самым вероятным Стайлз считает тот, в котором его вообще не захотят слушать.

Это какой-то ад.

Двадцать минут «морской прогулки» на удивление истекают слишком быстро. Хотя, вполне возможно, Стайлз просто пиздец как занят пожиранием себя изнутри, что даже теряет счет времени.

Вместе со Стайлзом на Статен Айленд сходит всего лишь несколько человек; большинство же остаются на пароме, ожидая отплытия в обратную сторону. Они наверняка уже придумали продолжение рождественской программы и оттянутся, можно не сомневаться, на полную катушку.

Стайлзу даже немного смешно. Как минимум потому, что он сам даже не представляет, чем этот вечер закончится для него.

Сойдя с парома, Стайлз отправляется вниз по Бей-стрит. Ему неплохо известен этот район, он помнит, что нужно немного прогуляться, прежде чем доберешься до ближайшей обстановки такси. В этой части Нью-Йорка холоднее, нежели в Бруклине, и Стайлз потеплее кутается в свое пальто, хотя это и не особо помогает. Еще его раздражает необходимость тащить за собой весь свой багаж, и он уже в сотый раз проклинает себя за то, что не скинул его еще в аэропорту — в камеру хранения.

Впрочем, мороз неплохо прочищает мозги.

Стайлз внимательно смотрит по сторонам — на Статен Айленд ему встречается куда меньше прохожих, чем в центре. Впрочем, он не особо удивлен. Это всегда считалось тихим, даже семейным районом, в котором на одно многоэтажное здание найдется десяток частных домов.

На остановке ютится одинокое желтобокое такси. Водитель не внушает Стайлзу доверия, но не время перебирать вариантами. Стайлз закидывает на заднее сидение чемодан, затем ноутбук, и лишь после залезает сам.

— С Рождеством! — он довольно весело начинает разговор, но заметив угрюмый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, тут же осекается. — Кхм… Тисен-стрит, сто двенадцать, пожалуйста.

Водитель молча кивает и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

Когда они сворачивают на Ричмонд Терасс, Стайлз даже распахивает глаза от внезапно появившейся мысли: он идиот.

Вернее, нет.

Об этом факте он давно знает, смирился с ним и принимает, как… неизбежное. Но даже это не оправдывает его нерасторопности. В последнее время Стайлз слишком много думает о себе, своей жизни и о чертях, к которым он катится. Но не сразу понять, куда он направляется?!

_Ну пиздец, Стилински, дожили._

На Тисен-стрит живет мама Скотта, Мелисса МакКолл. Раньше они — Скотт со Стайлзом, а позже и общей шумной компанией, — едва ли не каждые две недели собирались у неё на уик-энд, устраивая барбекю, различные шутливые спортивные состязания или же просто обожаемое Стайлзом «шезлонголежание».

Видимо, его мозг прохудился слишком сильно, раз он не сразу все понял. Впрочем, теперь у Стайлза прям отлегает от сердца — по крайней мере, Мелисса будет рада его видеть.

Стайлз грустно улыбается собственным мыслям. Миссис МакКолл часто напоминала ему маму, а порой и вовсе относилась к нему, как к родному сыну, даром, что они знакомы года четыре от силы. Это Скотта Стайлз знал с малых лет, пока тот жил в Бикон-Хиллз вместе с отцом. Но стоило только им пойти в школу, как Мелисса смогла отвоевать право воспитывать сына и забрала его к себе, в Нью-Йорк. Стайлз очень хотел познакомиться с этой героической женщиной и был абсолютно точно очарован ею, как только это случилось. А еще его всегда немного тешило, что если их со Скоттом отчитывали, как маленьких мальчиков, то Скотту все равно доставалось больше.

Ох уж эта материнская любовь!

Стайлз почти смеется себе под нос.

_Черт, сколько же в нем все-таки еще ребячества!_

Обычно путь до дома МакКоллов на машине со станции Статен-Айленд Ферри занимает не больше десяти минут. Сегодня же приходится добираться вдвое дольше — на дорогах гололедица, и шанс вылететь с трассы в кювет необычайно высок. Но таксист, несмотря на свою показную хмурость, явно с ответственностью относится к своей работе — их еще даже ни разу не занесло.

Когда автомобиль останавливается у дома с нужным адресом, водитель оборачивается и впервые обращается к Стайлзу за время поездки — называет цену, обнуляя счетчик.

Стайлз же, глядя на светящиеся, украшенные гирляндами окна дома, внезапно чувствует себя чужим на этом празднике жизни.

_Может, еще не поздно вернуться и, дождавшись очередного парома, убраться восвояси?_

— Эй, парень! — отрезвляет Стайлза таксист. — Время — деньги, слышал такое? За простой ты мне доплачивать не будешь, так что давай мои деньги и проваливай.

— Фу, как грубо, — бормочет Стайлз, шарясь в поисках бумажника. — Сочельник ведь, неужели нельзя быть добрее?

Таксист бросает на него очередной недовольный взгляд:

— Не тебе судить, малец. Это не ты тут на работе.

Стайлз протягивает ему нужную сумму и пожимает плечами:

— Так ехали бы домой, все равно ведь одни были на остановке, когда я подходил!

Еще один косой взгляд в сторону Стайлза, и тот почти убеждает себя, что и впрямь пора сваливать, но внезапный ответ заставляет застыть на месте.

— Толку ехать туда, где тебя не ждут, да еще и без подарка?

Кажется, Стайлз несколько минут назад встретил своего астрального близнеца.

Он медлит с ответом, где-то в глубине души понимая — человеку просто нужен совет, иначе бы он вообще промолчал, а то и послал бы его прямым текстом. Ладно, он послал его перед этим, но…

— А вы уверены, что не ждут? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, с опаской поднимая взгляд на водителя.

Тот барабанит пальцами по рулю, ссутулившись и в одночасье растеряв всю свою грозность. Хмурость, правда, все еще при нем, но Стайлз в курсе — эта дрянь вообще сложновыводима из человеческого организма.

Один Дерек чего стоит.

_Так. Погоди, Стайлз. Погоди пару минут…_

— Ну, разве что мелкая. А жена только снова начнет пилить, что я вечно пропадаю, практически не появляюсь дома… Кому нужна такая радость в сочельник?

Стайлз склоняет голову набок, прежде чем задать вполне резонный вопрос:

— То есть прозябать вот тут со мной — куда лучше? — он подтягивает к себе ноутбук поближе, собираясь выходить. — Я всегда думал, что Рождество — семейный праздник. И какими бы погаными не были будни, в этот день нужно отпускать от себя все плохое, — Стайлз уже открывает дверцу и собирается вылезти, аж тут его осеняет. Он достает купленный перед паромной поездкой сверток конфет и протягивает его водителю: — Вот, возьмите. Не самый хороший вариант подарка, но точно уж лучше чем ничего. — Тот обалдевше на него таращится, а Стайлз заходится еще сильнее: — Берите, говорю! Берите! Сколько вашей дочери? Как её зовут?

— Пейдж, — словно на автомате выдает водитель, касаясь пальцами предложенного Стайлзом сладкого подарка. — Ей восемь.

— Хорошее имя, — усмехается Стайлз, когда у него таки забирают сверток. — Отдайте сладости ей и скажите, что Санта пожелал ей начать следующий после Рождества день с новой, чистой, светлой страницы⁹. Как и её родителям. А жену хотя бы просто обнимите и скажите ей, что вы её любите. Напомните об этом. Если бы не любили, то не пропадали бы сутками на работе, пытаясь заработать побольше. Просто подумайте о том, сколько они для вас значат. Это ведь семья… — на этом слове Стайлз будто спотыкается и гаснет. — Самое важное в жизни. Счастливого Рождества!

Стайлз пулей выметается из такси, как ему и было предложено секундой ранее, надеясь, что: а) не переборщил с философскими речами; б) ничего не забыл в такси.

_Мда, Стилински, мало того, что сам грузишься, так еще и другим лекции читаешь._

_Мо-ло-дец._

_Пиздец._

— Эй, парень!

Стайлз, уже преодолевший половину дорожки к дому, оборачивается.

Водитель приближается к нему быстрыми шагами, и внутри у Стайлза все неприятно сжимается. Ему не улыбается перспектива сверкать раскрашенным носом перед всеми, а особенно — Лидией и Дереком, хотя, возможно, они бы почувствовали себя немного отомщенными перед ноосферой. Но вот только судьба делает очередной внезапный поворот своего удачливого колеса, а правая ладонь Стайлза оказывается заключенной в крепкое рукопожатие.

— Спасибо тебе, — отрывисто говорит водитель. — И прости, что наехал. Удачи тебе. И это… С Рождеством! — он вкладывает в руку Стайлзу небольшой брелок, явно только снятый с личных ключей. — В праздник ведь принято обмениваться подарками, а не просто их принимать, так ведь?

Губы Стайлза растягиваются в искренней улыбке.

— Да не стоило…

— Считай это подарком от моей Пейдж, — хмыкает водитель. — Она любит странных людей…

Стайлз не может удержаться от смешка:

— Но вас же она тоже любит?

— А я не утверждал, что я не странный, — таксист пожимает плечами. — У всех свои загоны, так уж повелось. Обычные люди… Еще раз тебя с Рождеством!

Хлопнув Стайлза по плечу, он разворачивается и уходит к машине. А тот лишь и может, что стоять, смотреть ему вслед и прокручивать в голове одну из самых любимых фраз по жизни.

_Обычных людей не бывает._

Потому что каждый уникальный и интересен. Каждый талантлив в своей определенной нише. Каждый имеет свою особенность. Которая усиливается, если человек находит другого человека.

Своего человека.

Стайлз разжимает ладонь и мягко улыбается.

Мелкими глазами-бусинками на него взирает деревянный волчонок.

Сердце колотится в груди как бешеное.

_Ну может же, может же все сложиться сегодня хорошо?! Ну, пожалуйста, старик с седой бородой, Бог, Мерлин, Дамблдор, Санта, да хоть все вы вместе взятые! Может же?_

Из раздумий его выводит громкий девичий визг:

— Стайлз! Стайлз! Стайлз приехал!

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий вздох и поворачивается лицом к дому.

_И пусть будет что будет._

***

Стайлз не уверен, что все сегодняшние гости дома МакКоллов рады его видеть здесь.

Во всяком случае, Лидия и Дерек сидят у камина, даже не пошевелившись, когда Кора — а это именно она встретила его на крыльце, истошно вопя и радуясь его возвращению, — затаскивает его в дом.

Мелисса, как он и предполагал, ласково его обнимает, одновременно ругая его за то, что шляется без шапки и уж в слишком легком для зимы пальто, Скотт крепко пожимает ему руку, Кира оставляет на щеке легкий поцелуй. Кора же и вовсе виснет на нем, будто на старшем брате — Стайлз улыбается от этой мысли, — и только «стая» _(его или не его?)_ не трогаются с места, чтобы поприветствовать его.

Лидия выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки, вяло машет рукой и бросает короткое: «С Рождеством!», Дерек и вовсе ограничивается только кивком головы.

_Это ведь не должно так удивлять и бить под дых, правда, Стайлз?_

Мелисса смеряет собрание слегка недоуменным взглядом — она явно не понимает, отчего внезапно накаляется атмосфера, и Стайлзу очень неудобно перед ней. Она либо знает совсем мало, или же вообще ничего, а расстраивать её в праздник не особо хочется.

Но, кажется, здесь и сейчас у него имеется личный ангел-хранитель.

Неугомонный, шумный, набравший фунт или около того (не признавайся в этом, Стайлз, никогда!), но ангел.

Бросив Мелиссе пару фраз о том, что Стайлза нужно приодеть к празднику, а им всем — закончить накрывать на стол, Кора бесцеремонно стискивает своими пальцами его плечо и утаскивает Стайлза за собой вглубь дома. Стайлз бывал дома у МакКоллов не единожды, но все-таки последний раз был больше года назад, а потому покорно плетется вслед за Корой, чтобы не заплутать.

В конце концов, Кора втискивает их обоих в какую-то комнату, оказавшуюся на поверку одной из гостевых спален, и, отпустив Стайлза, отходит на пару шагов. Затем она оборачивается к Стайлзу и, улыбаясь, интересуется:

— Ну, и где мой кусок Эйфелевой башни?

Стайлз, все еще не до конца осознавая, что можно выдохнуть и расслабиться, потому что столь длительный путь наконец-то почти окончен, поводит плечами и косится на Кору:

— Если бы каждый турист, побывавший в Париже, увозил с собой кусок башни, от неё бы не осталось и следа. — Для пущего эффекта он выдерживает паузу и припечатывает: — За сутки.

Скорчив рожицу, Кора фыркает:

— Ой, ладно! Просто признайся, что ты даже не поднимался на неё!

Стайлз, уже принявшийся стаскивать с себя верхнюю одежду, печально хмыкает. Кора всегда была слишком внимательной и чуткой, порой — да и сейчас тоже — кажется, будто она умеет читать мысли. Или хотя бы видеть твое прошлое.

— Твоя взяла. Я не поднимался на Эйфелевую башню, — отрезает Стайлз и отворачивается от Коры, чтобы уложить куртку на стул рядом с кроватью. За спиной слышится какой-то шорох — судя по всему, Кора садится на кровать. Кинув через плечо мимолетный взгляд на неё, Стайлз убеждается в своей правоте. Кора сидит, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и смотрит на него слишком… сочувственно?

— Ох… — кажется, у неё резко сократился запас слов. — Ты сейчас это серьезно?

Не оборачиваясь и внезапно слишком заинтересовавшись рисунком обоев, Стайлз пожимает плечами:

— Она меня не дождалась. Ну, или я её.

Сказать о том, что подъем на Эйфелевую башню был общей стайной мечтой, Стайлзу не хватает сил. Ровно, как и не было их на то, чтобы покорить это одно из величайших творений человека: он не смог сделать этого ни сам, ни с Питером. Но Кора, кажется, понимает все без слов.

Именно потому она вскакивает, отрезвляет Стайлза резким и, между прочим, болезненным (!) тычком под ребра, а после, когда он, потирая место ушиба, разворачивается к ней, чтобы наградить недовольным взглядом, сует ему в руки объемный сверток. Разорвать бумажную обертку — дело пары секунд. На свет Стайлз извлекает вязанный свитер красного цвета, который украшает рисунок рождественской елки. Он озадаченно смотрит на Кору, а та лишь демонстрирует собственное желтое одеяние, практически точь-в-точь схожее с предлагаемым ему. Разве что у неё нарисована груда подарков. Она смеется:

— Задумка Мелиссы. Она сегодня приодела все младшее поколение.

— Почти как Молли Уизли, — бормочет Стайлз под нос, но Кора улавливает эту реплику все равно и хохочет еще громче:

— Я подумала точно так же! — и понизив голос, добавляет: — Только ей не говори.

Этот диалог не несет в себе никакой эмоциональной нагрузки, Кора словно пытается отвлечь его от дурных и тяжких мыслей. Впрочем, ей это удается — именно на такой мысли ловит себя Стайлз, когда понимает, что улыбается во все тридцать два.

Кора снова падает на кровать, правда, на этот раз — на живот, демонстративно отворачиваясь и позволяя Стайлзу переодеться. Можно подумать, будто он когда-нибудь её стеснялся — Кора сумела его заворожить и расположить к себе едва ли не с первых минут знакомства с ней. А после… Чем ближе Стайлз сходился с Дереком, тем лучше у них становились и дружеские отношения с Корой.

Стайлз быстро избавляется от своей водолазки и надевает довольно приятный к коже свитер, а после, кашлянув, привлекает к себе внимание. Кора поворачивает голову и её лицо вновь озаряется теплой улыбкой. Только вот Стайлзу не совсем тепло на душе. Он взъерошивает волосы:

— Слушай, это правда тупо.

— Что именно? — Кора вскидывает брови.

Стайлз тут же примирительно поднимает руки:

— Я не о свитере, не подумай! Я о всей ситуации в целом. — Кора прищуривается, а у Стайлза возникает острое ощущение, что, наверное, стоило бы заткнуться. Да только инстинкт самосохранения все еще не работает на полную. — Я приехал в сочельник без предупреждения, без подарков, а вы меня сразу так встречаете, переодеваете, ждете к столу…

Продолжить он не успевает, потому что Кора рявкает:

— Стайлз, заткнись.

— Я серьезно, Кора, — Стайлз настроен решительно. — Это неправильно, потому…

— Стайлз!

— …потому что рождественские традиции…

— Стайлз!

— …остаются рождественскими традици…

— Дженим!

— А вот это был запрещенный прием, — бормочет Стайлз под нос, стушевавшись, но все же послушно умолкает.

Кора вновь покидает кровать, подходит к нему близко-близко, кладет руку на плечо и, сминая мягкую ткань, произносит:

— Стайлз, это праздник. Веселье, счастье, ребячество, отдых. Здесь не место серьезным делам, да и всяческого «серьеза», произошедшего в последние несколько месяцев, нам всем должно хватить на всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Стайлз даже не пытается подавить тяжелый вздох, потому что ему бьет под дых это чертово _«нам всем»_. Кора же не обращает на это внимания, продолжая: — Материальные подарки, Стайлз, не больше, чем дань традициям. Старым. Может, пора взглянуть на жизнь с другой, новой точки зрения? Ты же… Ты же знаешь, да, Стайлз?

— Эмм… — Стайлз чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, не поспевая за мгновенными изменениями в интонациях Коры. — Сейчас я уже, кажется, ничего не знаю и ничего не понимаю.

Кора улыбается:

— О лучшем в мире подарке. Который ты все же сделал. Стайлз… Ты приехал. Ты приехал не потому, что так надо, а потому что тебе подсказало что-то там внутри. — Она сдвигает ладонь чуть ниже, задерживая её в области сердца. — Неужели оно тебе сейчас этого не объясняет?

Стайлз смотрит ошарашенно, а Кора, внезапно стушевавшись, отдергивает руку и, улыбаясь, кидает:

— Давай, бери себя в руки и выходи. Мы будем ждать, — пауза. — Они будут ждать.

Когда за нею закрывается дверь, Стайлз садится на краешек кровати, рассматривая собственные носки, будто видит их впервые. В голове сплошная каша из обрывков мыслей, воспоминаний, эмоций. Собрать себя воедино слишком сложно. Он даже бредет в ванную, совмещенную с этой спальней, и умывается. Собственное отражение ему жутко не нравится, а потому он старается не отвлекаться на зеркало. Быстро вытерев лицо, он делает пару глубоких вдохов и выходит в коридор.

Кора, предсказуемо, ждет его, подпирая стену. Она улыбается, разглядывая Стайлза, облаченного в свитер, будто и не видела его три минуты назад. Когда он пытается шутливо съязвить по поводу уже её свитера, то тут же получает угрозу — Кора обещает сфотографировать его в таком виде, а после долго-долго использовать снимок для шантажа. Заслышав это, Стайлз запрокидывает голову и громко смеется; судя по выражению лица Коры, это те эмоции, получить которые от него ей так хотелось. Но прежде чем они сдвигаются с места, она цепко хватает его за рукав и шепчет, пряча взгляд:

— Извини меня за этот вопрос, но… Питер остался там?

Свободный ворот свитера внезапно, кажется, начинает затягиваться вокруг шеи. Но смысла отнекиваться или говорить о том, что он не понимает, что имеет в виду Кора, нет. Он видит в её взгляде осведомленность, а, значит, кто-то, скорее всего Дерек, выложил сестре все как на духу. Впрочем, самое главное то, что Стайлз слышит в голосе Коры нотки понимания. Решив, что хуже уже точно не будет, Стайлз, прочистив горло, кивает:

— Да.

Кора закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Ты… Ты иди, — в конце концов говорит она. — Я сейчас подойду. Забыла кое-что.

Пожав плечами, Стайлз выполняет её указание. Он знает, где гостиная в доме МакКолов, но прежде заворачивает на кухню и, налив себе стакан воды, выпивает его залпом. Нужно прийти в себя, нужно суметь непринужденно улыбаться, нужно попытаться вести себя естественно с Лидией и Дереком… Но как?

Стайлз не может сказать, сколько времени проводит на кухне в одиночестве, но когда за спиною слышится скрип двери, то вздрагивает. Вслед за этим следует нечто похожее на всхлип, но Кора — а это именно она — поняв, что не одна на кухне, мгновенно вылетает назад в коридор. Что-то расстроило её, довело до слез, а Стайлз, застыв словно изваяние, не знает, что ему делать — бежать за нею, успокаивать, или же, почтив право любого человека на личное пространство, просто дать пару минут побыть в одиночестве? В конечном счете, Стайлз выбирает второе, потому что бы хотел, чтобы по отношению к нему самому поступили так.

Возвратив стакан на прежнее место, он все же уходит в гостиную. Чувствуя на себя внимательные взгляды _всех_ , Стайлз больше всего старается не коситься на диванчик, где устроились Дерек с Лидией. Она сидит у него на коленях, он же беззаботно перебирает её рыжие волосы и что-то вполголоса шепчет. Лидия, кстати, тоже изо всех сил пытается не смотреть на Стайлза, но у неё это получается еще хуже, чем у него самого. Помимо этой игры в «гляделки», где заведомо все проигравшие, Стайлз умудряется как можно непринуждённее отвечать на вопросы Мелиссы плюс перекидывается парой незначительных фраз со Скоттом, ненадолго «отлипшим» от Киры.

И все идет хорошо, пока очередная ремарка Мелиссы не вышибает из легких последний воздух.

— Как же все-таки хорошо, Стайлз, что ты смог приехать! — она воркует над столом, пытаясь расставить все блюда как можно идеальней (только разве можно это сделать еще лучше, чем есть уже — большой вопрос). — Но надо было ехать вместе с отцом! За руку его, да к нам!

— Эээ… — застывает Стайлз. — С отцом?

На мгновение в гостиной повисает абсолютная тишина, а Стайлз наконец-то свободно смотрит в сторону «стаи». Лидия тут же отводит встревоженный взгляд в сторону, а вот Дерек, как ни странно, наоборот, вглядывается в Стайлза очень внимательно, будто пытается передать ему какую-то важную информацию с помощью телепатии. И, скорее всего, он таки обладает какими-то необычными способностями, потому что до Стайлза доходит.

Он понимает, что даже если большинство ребят и знает о произошедшим между ним и Дереком с Лидией, то старшее поколение во все это дерьмо решили не впутывать. И это чертовски правильно. Стайлзу не остается ничего иного, как взъерошить волосы, растянуть губы в широкой улыбке и приняться за сбивчивый рассказ. Он тараторит о том, что отец отправил его обратно в Нью-Йорк, потому что, избавляя «семейных» полицейских от необходимости дежурить в сочельник, взял на себя эту миссию.

_«Нет, миссис МакКолл, не предупредил»._

_«Да, ладно, это уже привычно, даже обижаться не получается»._

Не забывая ослепительно улыбаться, он мысленно просит у отца прощения за то, что пользуется настолько глупой отмазкой, хотя, по сути, виноват сам, что тот сегодня дежурит. Мелисса, поджав губы, взмахивает полотенцем:

— Нет, ну ты обязан познакомить меня с Джоном! Потому что ну, в самом деле, как можно так безответственно относиться к желанию сына побыть вместе?

Стайлз просто кивает, внутри сгорая от стыда. Самое время в который раз задуматься над тем, а правильно ли он сделал, приехав сюда, да только надолго его не хватает. В очень скором времени к ним таки присоединяется Кора, глаза которой подозрительно блестят. Она по-прежнему радостна и бодра, но Стайлз, в последнее время пропускающий сквозь себя шквал эмоций, хорошо отделяет от общего настроя ноту грусти. Мелисса начинает подгонять всех к столу, попутно успевая шуточно упрекнуть Кору в том, что они все умрут от голода, прежде чем её дождутся.

Плюхаясь на свое место — между Мелиссой и Дереком, Кора легко поводит плечами и, сделав глоток со своего стакана, спокойно отвечает:

— Дело не терпело отлагательств. Поздравляла хорошую подругу. Дерек, кстати, должен её знать, — она поворачивается в их сторону — в «их», потому что Стайлза, казалось бы, логично усаживают возле Дерека и Лидии, — только взгляд её падает далеко не на брата: — Калисто передавала привет и свои искренние рождественские поздравления.

Голос Дерека звучит удивленно:

— Калисто?

Кора цокает языком:

— Ну, Кали, если тебе так удобней! Дочка Калаверас, помнишь таких?

Ответа Дерека Стайлз не слышит, ведь ему кажется, что его накрыли мокрым покрывалом. Кора больше не смотрит на него, ввязавшись в разговор с Дереком, но Стайлз прекрасно понимает, почему она обставила сообщение о поздравлении именно так.

Кора прекрасно знает, где Стайлз был все это время. И даже несмотря на то, что она относится к нему очень хорошо, видимо ей все-таки слишком больно и обидно за Дерека, за то, что Стайлз сотворил с их стайной жизнью, за то, что Стайлз, по сути дела, такой идиот. Он мгновение прикрывает глаза, давя тяжелый вздох, и едва заметно кивает, будто давая ей знать, что её «послание» дошло до нужного адресата.

От невеселых мыслей Стайлза отвлекает легкое постукивание вилки о стекло. Мелисса начинает говорить традиционный общий тост, и Стайлз, нервно сжимающий в руках бокал, внезапно понимает: они сидят за столом так, что им с Лидией и Дереком придется говорить завершающие слова. В голове пусто, будто оттуда в момент выкачали все, оставив сплошной вакуум. А все тем временем хохочут над словами друг друга, и очередь неумолимо приближается к Стайлзу. Скотт, которого пару раз бесцеремонно перебивает смеющаяся Кора, как раз заканчивает свою слегка пафосную речь о здоровье и необходимости быть рядом с любимым человеком, салютуя стаканом рядом сидящей Кире, и всеобщее внимание сразу обращается к Стайлзу.

Он не знает, что сказать, ему не особо нравится разглагольствовать в компаниях, но от этого никуда не деться. Внезапно в голове проскальзывает шальная мысль, и убежденный, что хуже все равно не будет, Стайлз прокашливается, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Мудрые люди говорят, что идущий на свет обязательно обретет пристанище, — он не видит, он интуитивно чувствует, как рядом каменеет Лидия, но остановиться на полуслове не может: — В это Рождество я желаю нам всем в конце концов увидеть свой свет и обрести свое пристанище. Это очень важно.

Мелисса ободряюще, почти по-матерински улыбается, глядя на него, но не успевает проронить ни слова, потому что внезапно голос подает Лидия:

— Стайлз прав, это действительно важно. Важно еще и потому, что пристанище не обязательно должно быть домом. Оно может быть человеком. Твоим человеком.

Стайлз ощущает, как сердце, подобравшееся куда-то к горлу, пытается вырваться наружу, не иначе. Но Лидия — не последний на сегодня сюрприз.

— Ну тогда уж и свет не всегда является физическим, — торопливо добавляет Дерек, даря широкую улыбку Лидии, а после… оборачивается к Стайлзу. — Иногда его вполне могут заменить яркие и настоящие чувства. В таком случае, прозвучавшая парой минут ранее фраза приобретает совершенно другой смысл. Если доверять своим чувствам и порой позволять себе идти у них на поводу, то рано или поздно ты обретешь своего человека…

— Свое пристанище, — мягко заканчивает Лидия, устремив взгляд на собственный стакан. В комнате на несколько мгновений повисает тишина, и отчего-то Стайлзу она не кажется особо праздничной.

Он уверен: сейчас можно протянуть руку и коснуться напряжения, повисшего между ними тремя, и едва удерживает себя от воплощения этой глупой затеи. За столом по-прежнему молчат, хотя круг поздравляющих вроде как и замкнулся на Дереке. Шумно вздохнув, Мелисса быстро-быстро смаргивает, будто сейчас заплачет, а после высоко поднимает свой бокал:

— Я всегда знала, что эти трое сошлись не просто так. Они даже мыслить умудряются в одном ключе. Да еще и как! Ребята, я так рада, что вы все сегодня здесь! Пусть нам действительно всем будет светло! С Рождеством!

Все наперебой торопятся поздравить друг друга с рождественским вечером, смеются и тянутся со всех краев стола, дабы встретиться стаканами, и лишь Кора, улыбнувшись Стайлзу, почти неслышно шепчет:

— С Рождеством, Стайлз! С возвращением…

Стайлзу кажется, что вторая фраза… нет, не так — второе поздравление как нельзя кстати.

Потому что все авторы мотивационных книг могут идти на все четыре стороны, когда дело касается реальной жизни. Эту «литературу» не нужно читать, не нужно слушать.

На деле же каждый пишет свою историю сам.

_Наша жизнь — действительно одно сплошное, постоянное и бесконечное путешествие, что состоит из сотни маленьких. Но самое главное в этом путешествии не пункт прибытия, а точка отправки. Место, откуда уходят, чтобы, возможно, когда-то вернуться._

_Нет._

_Чтобы **точно** вернуться._

_И если эта точка возврата у путешественника есть, значит, все сложится как нельзя удачней._

Отпив немного грога, Лидия хитро улыбается, прикусывает нижнюю губу и, поерзав на месте, внезапно находит в плече Стайлза отличную подушку для себя. Стайлз не то, чтобы против, но дико удивляется. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, делает глубокий вдох, но Лидия предостерегающе накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Не сегодня. Расслабься и забудь, Стайлз. Все хорошо.

Два последних слова, кажется, прорастают крыльями сквозь кости, кожу и этот нелепый праздничный свитер.

Только на этом рождественские чудеса не заканчиваются. Дерек, кажется, самую малость теснит Лидию, присаживаясь поближе к ним двоим, так по-знакомому, по-родному хмыкает, а через миг… спины Стайлза касается его рука. Теплые пальцы едва дотрагиваются до кожи, не прикрытой вязаной тканью, посылая по телу сотни мурашек. Стайлз зажмуривается, пытаясь продлить этот момент как можно дольше.

Да, в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит многое объяснить.  
Да, в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит многое сделать.  
Да, в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит многое доказать, но…  
Но сейчас он понимает одну простую истину.

_Наверное, он чертов везунчик. А еще — счастливый путешественник._

_Ему есть, куда возвращаться._

_Знающие люди называют это место домом._

Стайлз открывает глаза и улыбается.

_Он называет этих людей стаей._

_**Своей стаей.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Mon cheri (с фр.) — мой дорогой.  
> 2\. Фрэнк Эбигнейл — главный герой фильма «Поймай меня, если осмелишься», известный тем, что подделывал всевозможные документы, в том числе и паспорта. Роль исполняет Леонардо Ди Каприо.  
> 3\. Bonjour (с фр.) — здравствуйте.  
> 4\. Перевод на русский всем известной рождественской песни «Jingle Bells».  
> 5\. Кокоро (с яп.) — сердце.  
> 6\. Доктор Зло — Доктор Зло (англ. Dr. Evil) в исполнении Майка Майерса — главный злодей в серии фильмов «Остин Пауэрс». Этот персонаж является пародией на злодеев из фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде, особенно на Эрнста Стэвро Блоуфельда — героя Дональда Плезенса в фильме «Живёшь только дважды». Доктор Зло лыс, имеет шрам на лице и носит серый костюм. У него есть белый пушистый персидский кот по имени мистер Бигглсуорт, — правда, тот в дальнейшем потерял всю шерсть в результате побочного эффекта криозаморозки, — сын Скотт Зло и клон по имени Мини-Мы. Подробней тут — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%97%D0%BB%D0%BE  
> 7\. Мама Ро — никто иной как Джоан К. Роулинг, автор серии книг о «Гарри Поттере».  
> 8\. Цитата из пятиминутного выпуск «Доктора Кто» в рамках «Red Nose Day»-2007.  
> 9\. Пейдж (с англ.) — страница.


End file.
